


Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere

by CozmoCreepers



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozmoCreepers/pseuds/CozmoCreepers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth would do anything to be at his love's side, even if it means tricking her a bit, but what will that mean?? Will she accept, or will she scold him for it? Will she fall for his seductions, or won't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RIP Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to writing fanfic so I apologise if its (or my writing style is) not your cup of tea, but I really would appreciate any feedback. I hope its not too awful! Also I'm rubbish at coming up with names of things, so the title of this piece I just nicked from the late great Ziggy Stardust (RIP DB), the lyrics seemed a little apt for the story I felt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have absolutely nothing to do with anything involving Labyrinth, this was based on a dream so I just ran with it. I do not profit from anything relating to the movie or franchise. Any characters not in the movie are from my own muse, that's it.

Merlin took his last breath as his family around him watched on with wet eyes.

Sarah collapsed onto his chest sobbing loudly once she realised he had stopped breathing. The pain of loosing her beloved pet dog was almost too much for her to bear.

Sarah’s father, Robert, rest a comforting hand on Sarah’s back and encouraged her to lift herself off of Merlin’s peacefully resting body “NO I CAN’T LEAVE HIM” she cried, refusing to lift herself.

Robert grabbed her arms gently to lift her off of Merlin, “Come on Sarah, the vet needs to take him now” he said trying to sound as comforting as possible in this moment “NO!” she shouted “HE’S THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME” she wept.

“We understand you Sarah” Irene, her step mother, said softly attempting to comfort her, while holding Toby gently in her motherly arms, motherly arms which she had never extended towards Sarah, ever.

“NO YOU DON’T NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME, NOBODY BUT MERLIN” she cried, “We can get you another dog Sarah” said Robert to try and provide a distraction, “I DON’T WANT ANOTHER DOG. I WANT MERLIN” she sobbed, wrenching from her fathers grip and running, tears flowing, out from the house, across the street, through the town to the park she frequented.

Robert had tried to call after her as she ran to the front door but Irene encouraged him to leave her be, she needed to let the emotion out. 

 

Sarah went to her favourite spot in the park, where she had often played growing up, with Merlin as her companion, dressed in whatever silly get up she could muster together to help play out her fantastical games.

Based on the book she had learnt word for word. She had stumbled here and there with certain phrases and wording until her visit to the underground, in which she found herself studying the fantasy book more thoroughly and strictly.

The fantasy book.

The fantasy which she knew, in fact, to be a real place full of wonderful and beautiful things, as well as horrible and frightening things.

Oh how she wished she could escape the aboveground right this moment and be thrown once again into the underground, escape the reality of what had happened.

She thought of Ambrosius, how very like Merlin he was, and pined for him to be with her now. 

 

She tried to snap herself out of her grief, but thinking of Merlin’s last few months were too upsetting. His struggle with cancer had been unbearable to watch, but even more unbearable to watch and be unable to do a damn thing to help him.

Merlin had been so much more than a pet to her, he had been her keeper of all secrets, without judgement or ridicule, a playmate and companion.

When she had come back from the underground, he was the only person, or thing, she could be completely honest with and tell everything to. He had listened contently with pricked ears.

Of course she knew he didn’t comprehend what she was saying, but he knew when to react, tilting his head to the side slightly, in all the right places.

She had talked about _him_ , Jareth mostly, since her return. How he had tricked, manipulated and all but swept her off her feet. She would often reminisce their dance in the ballroom within the castle. It had felt like a dream, but so much more real.

After that night she would often converse with Merlin about what it would be like to be the Goblin Queen, living in the Labyrinth, _with_ him.  He wasn’t just a dog, he was a friend, a confidant. 

 

As Sarah sat resting her back against a tree she regularly used to do her thinking, completely drained of emotion with tears drying up, she began to ponder.

She had never called on King Jareth since her visit, it had ended abruptly and she knew he had poured his heart to her in a desperate attempt to make her stay with him, like his life, and the Labyrinths existence depended on it _’Stop! Wait! Look, Sarah. Look what I’m offering you— Your dreams. I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave”._

His words penetrated in her mind like it had happened yesterday. In truth it had been a year to eighteen months since that fateful night.

Could she call on him now? If she said the right words? Could he come and take her away, so she could be with her friends, Hoggle, Sir Diddymus, Ludo and Ambrosius? She had no friends in the aboveground anyway, all thought her strange, weird, and it had prayed on her father and stepmothers mind often.

Especially when she had been spotted by herself in the park on more than one occasion, with her book and Merlin in her costumes and make believe world.

Rumours had spread around the school of her antics and the kids tended to keep a wide berth from her. But if she spoke the words now, would he come to her? Would he appear before her even though she wished herself away? Surely he must do should the right words be wished? 

 

She stood and straightened herself up, raking her fingers through her hair a little and taking a deep breath while she thought of the words. She stood shifting her weight from one foot to the other, nervously.

She was scared if he would actually appear before her, but felt even more scared if he didn’t.

She checked to make sure there was no one nearby the park around where she stood seemed clear. She took a deep breath, feeling her heart begin to pound inside her chest. She grounded herself, looked to the sky above her and spoke the words.

“Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be. I wish for you to take _me_ away from from here!”.

She stayed quiet after the words left her mouth, she widened her eyes to look for any changes, or movement around where she stood. She looked over to her right and behind some nearby trees were 3 heads poking from behind it, giggling at her, 3 kids she recognised from school sniggering at her after seeing her call out to the Goblin King.

Sarah ran to chase them and they grabbed their nearby bikes and took off. Laughing and shouting back words like “Weirdo” and “Freak” at her. She felt the tears form in her eyes again, feeling lost and hopeless. Missing Merlin.

She quickly realised she would never catch them on bikes, and even if she did catch up to them what would she even do? She slowed herself until she stopped and let her tears begin to fall. 

 

Neither the Goblin King, or any goblins had appeared, she looked around the park again to make sure.

She wasn’t entirely sure if she felt glad or further depressed.

She gasped when she heard a strange noise coming from the park bridge to her left, a raven had landed and was looking at her, blinking its beady eyes at her, as it squawked. Eyeing her carefully, almost as though it was trying to figure something out about her.

She looked cautiously towards it, feeling a little uncomfortable at its examining of her, as it twisted its head and neck, bobbing along the bridge wall trying to get a better view of her. She sighed heavily and decided it was probably best to go home and face her family.

She had been gone for a good hour now, and she didn’t want them to worry, not with the upset this day had brought all of them. Merlin was a family dog after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this beginning may seem a little 'meh' especially with a depressing start, but please stick with it, it gets better (I think anyways!) ;)
> 
> So I've already written a whole bunch for this story, once I start I just don't seem to be able to stop, though I am currently at a dry spell much further down in the story.


	2. Resisting Temptation Of Cuteness

Over the coming months, Sarah began to find the days easier.

She thought of Merlin every day, missing him terribly, but she learned to live with the dull ache that was bought about by grieving over someone you loved dearly.

She hadn’t even felt this way when her mother left to pursue her career, but then Sarah hadn’t given up hope she would see her mother again, whereas she knew she would never see Merlin again.

Her father would often ask her if she wanted another dog, but her feelings were still the same as the day Merlin had been put to sleep. If she couldn’t have Merlin, she didn’t want another dog.

It was now a week before she was due to turn 18, and both Sarah’s father and step mother had tried to broach the subject of getting another dog, which was bluntly and instantly rejected by Sarah.

She sat at the breakfast table with her family “I’ve told you, I don’t want another dog” she felt like a broken record as she stirred her spoon moving her floating Cheerio’s around her bowl. “Well it’s not just about you Sarah, Toby’s getting bigger and you remember how much he loved Merlin” said Irene feeling slightly irritated and as though Sarah was being ungrateful.

“We don’t need a dog, Toby’s still unsteady on his feet, so do you really think its a good idea to bring a boisterous puppy into the equation? Anyway, you’ll just keep sending him out to live in the garage” she rolled her eyes at her step mother.

Toby was carefully trying to feed himself with broken bits of toast placed on the high chair shelf in front of him, the watchful eye of Robert looking over him cooing. “Sarah, the puppy won’t be banished to the garage, and I’m sure if we were to bring a puppy home, after a week you’d be cuddling and playing with it just as much like, if not more than, the rest of us” said Robert waving a piece of toast in front of Toby like an aeroplane to entice him into eating.

“Do what you want, but don’t expect me to feed it, walk it or clear up after it” Sarah then excused herself from the breakfast table, “Sarah you haven’t finished your breakfast” called Irene after her, “I’m gonna be late for school” Sarah almost hissed back towards her wicked step mother.

As she stepped out of the house, she noticed the black raven on the nearby telegraph pole. It looked like the one in the park the day Merlin had died, and it had seemed like it had set up residence on this perch outside her home as she saw it almost daily. She felt its stare as she hurried past. It made her uncomfortable every time she saw it.

 

A couple of days later, Robert had piled Irene, Sarah and Toby into the station wagon. He refused to tell anyone where he was taking them, Sarah had begrudgingly agreed to go, but took her walkman with her so she didn’t have to listen to her dad and step mothers droning on. Irene constantly asking where they were going.

She sat with her headphones on playfully poking and pulling faces at her baby brother, who found his big sisters antics most amusing. Laughing and clapping his hands in amazement of her entertainment.

After what seemed hours they arrived at their destination, upstate in the farm country.

As they piled out the car, Sarah stopped her walkman and hung her headphones around her neck wondering why on earth her dad had bought them all here. Robert seemed excited, still not giving the game away to Irene’s constant questioning.

Robert knocked on the front door of the farm house before them and an old boy with grey hair, a grey beard to match, wearing tatty blue jeans, a black, red and white checkered shirt, cowboy boots and hat answered.

“Hi, erm, I’m Robert, we spoke on the phone yesterday” Robert said a little excitedly. The old man simply nod in recognition of what Robert was saying and welcomed them inside.

 

“Don’t be too loud, they’re sleepin” he said as he walked them through to his kitchen where a wire pen was sectioning part of the kitchen off.

Irene’s eyes widened and she shrieked out as quietly as she could at the sight of five puppies sleeping soundly, huddled together, on top of newspaper within the pen. Robert found it hard to keep his voice low, but they looked so cute sleeping, he didn’t want to annoy the old man.

Irene, who had been holding Toby, set him down so he laid his hands on the wire of the pen “Doggy!” he said, Robert knelt down to Toby “Yes Toby, doggies. But sshh! They’re sleeping” he reasoned with his son.

Sarah rolled her eyes and folded her arms, standing back at the edge of the room, while her family cooed over the puppies, who occasionally yawned and stretched themselves as they slept, eliciting “awww’s” from Robert and Irene.

“Not a dog fan?” the old man asked Sarah standing next to her, “Yeah, but I have a dog…well had one..” the memory of Merlin causing a lump in her throat.

“Not anymore?” he asked quietly.

“No he died” she felt sad as she remembered more of Merlin, “just a few months back. I told my dad I didn’t want another dog. I’d feel like I was cheating Merlin or something” she felt a little odd at revealing such information to a complete stranger, but he nodded in understanding.

“I get ya. But I like to think that it’s not about cheatin’ the memory of your dog, it’s being able to offer a pup a good home, give them a good life, and wouldn’t Merlin want you to be happy?” came his reply.

She looked at the old man, wincing slightly, she'd never thought of it in those terms.

He walked over to Irene, Robert and Toby as Sarah stood thinking about what he had said to her.

The puppies had already begun to wake up and were moving clumsily around their pen, pawing at one another playfully. The old man lifted two puppies to hand one each to Irene and Robert, who accepted instantly. Cooing and cradling them like human babies.

“Look Sarah, look!” said Robert as she walked over to him, taking the puppies paw and waving it so it looked like it was waving at her. Sarah rolled her eyes again.

Irene had knelt down with one of the puppies in hand for Toby to stroke, he was being very gentle as his mothers request. “Soft doggy” he said quietly stroking the soft fur “Yes” confirmed Irene “they’re very soft aren’t they” she smiled looking up at Robert with approval of their little road trip.

 

“Do’ya know much about Collies?” said the old man, “We had an Old English Sheepdog before” confirmed Robert.

“Well these are nothin’ like that, though your experience with their thick coat will come in handy. These aren’t just Collies, they’re Rough Collies, like Lassie. So their coat needs to be groomed regularly. And their headstrong. Can be as stubborn as mules if you let them. But they are loyal and very affectionate” Sarah listened intently as he continued.

“They need a lot of exercise, their brains are constantly workin’, and if they aren’t given a job, they go crazy. Walkin’ isn’t enough, you need to make them feel like they have a job to do. Whether it’s herdin’, guardin’, or jumpin’ through hoops. They need it.” Robert looked to Sarah, “Oh well he or she will get plenty of exercise, isn’t that right Sarah!” Sarah felt that wasn’t a question.

She looked at the 3 puppies still in the pen and noticed one was on its own, away from its litter mates who were trying to climb out the pen by now.

It was sat observing, head held high, looking down its nose at its litter mates, almost regal looking. Its colour was amazing, grey with black speckling, with white round its collar, legs and underneath, completely different from its litter mates who were all mostly black with brown and white.

 

“What about that one over there? That grey one?” asked Sarah.

“Oh he’s a blue merle. That’s the name of his colourin’. You don’t see them all too often, unless you’re a breeder,” he continued to talk about this particular puppy “He was the first one out when they were born. The biggest. He seems to think him self somethin’ important too” the old man chuckled at the pup, “looking down at his brothers and sisters. Dontcha Your Majesty?” the old man said leaning over the pen picking him up and handing him to Sarah.

The pup landed against Sarah’s chest facing her, she looked into his sky blue eyes and began to melt a little. “He has blue eyes” she almost said it as a question.

“Yeah, that can happen. Never seen one with two blue eyes though. Usually one eye, but he’s broke the mould” said the old man.

Sarah gazed into the puppies eyes, she felt almost a spark between them, something was different about this puppy. It seemed laid back and content to be in Sarah’s arms. Looking back at her with as much intensity as she at him.

Robert looked to see how intently Sarah was studying the puppy in her arms. “So how would you like that one?” he asked her, she snapped out of her gaze hearing his voice. “I don’t care” she shrugged, trying to act all blasé.

Just then the puppy started to lick all around Sarah’s face, as if trying to win her affections. She laughed and turned him away in her arms a little in the hope he would stop, but he just craned his neck back to her to lick his approval of her. “Well I think he likes you” laughed Robert.

 

Once the puppy was home, Toby had worn himself out crawling along the carpet playing with him and had fallen asleep. The puppy approached Toby, after a quick nap itself, thudding his front paws, as if to initiate play, Irene picked the pup up before it could reach his play mate, “Oh no you don’t! It’s better he sleeps” she said holding him close, “And maybe its time for you to go to bed puppy”, she carried him through to the kitchen and settled him into his dog crate for the evening.

He had been fed and let out into the garden, with Sarah’s watchful eye, and was ready for his bed too. Irene sat back in the living room with Robert on the sofa, whom was engrossed watching something on the TV, and Sarah, reading a book in the armchair.

“So, what are we going to name the puppy?” said Irene. Toby was fast asleep, one cheek laid against the carpet, bottom in the air in front of them all.

“What about Buddy?” Robert put the first offering out there, “Seems a little common doesn’t it?” responded Irene. “And I suppose you have something better in mind?” questioned Robert, “I was thinking something like ‘Bailey’” said Irene.

Sarah was still reading, hearing their conversation then remembered being at the breeders house earlier, thinking about what he’d said _“He was the first one out. The biggest…..He seems to think himself something important…..Dontcha Your Majesty….”_ then heard other words in her head, _“Your Majesty…..Jareth…..The Goblin King”_ “KING” Sarah interrupted, causing both her dad and Irene to look at her, not realising she was party to their conversation.

They looked at each other “King?” Robert paused, “I like it” he said looking back at Irene, “King it is” Irene confirmed.

“Ok, well done Sarah” said Robert to his daughter, which was met with her rolling eyes for the millionth time that day. He realised it may have sounded patronising the way he said it. He hadn’t meant to, but was just glad Sarah was taking more of an interest in the puppy.

 

Later that night Sarah was having problems sleeping. She could hear the puppy crying.

She tossed and turned in her bed, putting her pillow over her ears to try and dull the cries, until she could take no more and sat up in bed, and huffed her annoyance “I knew this would happen” she said stepping out of her bed to stand up and leave the room, “I would end up doing everything for this dog” annoyed that her dad or Irene hadn’t been bothered to get up.

She walked past their bedroom door, which was open a little, and could hear her dad snoring quite loudly and Irene’s heavy breathing. “Typical” Sarah whispered as she got past their door and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

She turned the light on and the puppy sat at the door of the cage sitting upright, looking at her.

“Oh now you stop” she moaned as the puppy stopped crying as soon as he saw Sarah.

She walked over to the cage and stuck her fingers through the bars, the puppy instantly licked in response, glad not to be alone any more. “You need to learn to be quiet at night” she instructed him, he tilted his head at her, as if listening and understanding what she had said. “Night time is for sleeping.”

After a couple of minutes, with the puppy now seeming content, with sleepy eyes, she stood up, walked to exit the door and turn the kitchen light off to then head back upstairs. However, as soon as they light was off, puppy began to cry again.

“Kiing” she said with a dull droning tune, switched the light back on and went and got him out the cage. He licked her face once she’d picked him up. Happy to be with her.

“Ok, ok. You can come upstairs, but you have to be quiet” she instructed him. He tilted his head a little. “You understand?” she asked him, then stroked the fur behind one of his ears with her free hand, which he leaned into. She grabbed some newspaper as she went to exit the kitchen, switched the light off and head up to her room.

 

She laid out some sheets of newspaper on her bedroom floor, not that it would have made much difference to the carpet below. “If you need to do your business, do it here” she pointed at the newspaper and King looked at her, watching her every movement.

She looked into those gorgeous blue eyes and sighed “Don’t let me regret this” she told him.

She climbed into bed and switched off her bedside lamp and settled down in her bed again.

Moments later, she felt something scrapping at the side of her bed, pulling at the bed covers, Sarah tried to ignore it, but then the whimpering started. “King!” she whispered sharply, a little annoyed. “What did I say?” he paused his actions.

She could just about make out his silhouette in the dark, she knew he was staring at her, she could feel his eyes on her.

She sighed again, she knew he wouldn’t leave her be, so placed her hands under his arm to lift him onto the bed.

She placed him further down, by her feet, pushing his rear to sit, then gently pulling his two front paws towards her to make him lay down “Stay” she instructed him, short and sharply.

She laid back down, but seconds later felt him get up and walk up the bed to her. Sarah let out another sigh of annoyance. He laid right next to her his head right in front of hers, so he could see her face in the dark. Almost as if to comfort himself, by being near her.

As he had laid down, maybe not where she wanted, but laid down all the same, she accepted his need to be close to her. He let off a contented sigh, then and only then, both Sarah and King drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason I used Rough Collies instead of Old English Sheep dogs was because I wanted to give a little nod to my own dogs. Blue Merle Rough Collies are simply stunning to look at, very regal.
> 
> As for the "two blue eyes", I've never seen a rough collie with two blue eyes, not in the UK anyway...probably in America, but I thought it added to the rare quality of what I was going for more than anything else.
> 
> Also, italic sentences I've done are portrayed as thoughts from characters...unless its the odd random word in a sentence. Not sure if thats a thing or not so thought I'd better just point it out, as its going to happen a lot more further down the line.


	3. Maybe He's Being A Little Over Protective?

After a couple of months, Sarah had given up trying to fight her love for King, he was the sweetest puppy, so well behaved, never chewed anything, never peed anywhere he shouldn’t. He was the model puppy.

He slept on Sarah’s bed, with Sarah every night, and wouldn’t settle unless he was by her side.

He was so good tempered, that even when Toby pulled on his fur and ears, he would put up with it. King seemed to really like Toby, would often play with him, have afternoon naps with him, King would sweetly cocoon himself around Toby during those naps, and Toby would even deliberately drop food from his own plate for King to eat.

Robert and Irene felt blessed to have such a good natured puppy who really seemed to attach himself to the kids. As much as King loved Toby, he really was Sarah’s dog. He was always by her side when she wasn’t at school. 

 

Once King was almost fully grown, he had seen to it that he would walk Sarah to and from school everyday, it was one of the many things she loved about King, his loyalty to make sure she arrived at school safe each day, and got home just as safely. Like it was his job.

Unlike other kids, many who would demand their parents drop them a block from the school so they weren’t seen when their parents insisted on kissing them goodbye, Sarah would proudly reach the path leading to the school entrance, kneel down to King and give him a cuddle and kiss on the top of his head before heading in.

King wouldn’t move until he saw her go through the entrance doors to the school till she could no longer be seen.

This routine had even been noticed by other kids, and they came to enjoy seeing King every day before and after school, patting his head as they walked past him, almost like a good luck charm or rubbing a Buddha’s belly for luck, getting more attention himself than his owner. 

 

One day after school, when Sarah came out the entrance doors to find King sat on the pavement waiting for her, she greeted him with the usual pat on the head “Good boy King”, but then heard someone behind her.

“He’s a really cool dog” came the words, Sarah immediately turned as she recognised the voice, “I can’t believe he walks with you to school and stuff”, it was Brett Simpson, a jock. One of the popular boys at school. Somebody Sarah had found herself day dreaming about in the Science class they were both in, he had blonde hair in the curtain style, and blue eyes, was a baseball player so had the build of one.

“Oh yeah, King’s great” replied Sarah, blushing slightly.

King sat between them as they stood talking, looking back and forth as they chatted, like he was watching a tennis match.

“King? Cool name.” Brett commented, raking his fingers through his hair nervously. Sarah melted a little, Brett Simpson was _talking_ to her. Nobody talked to her, she reached her hand down to twirl one of Kings ears round and round with her index finger as she blushed.

“I picked it” she gushed. “Cool,” Brett paused to pat King on the head, King looked up at Brett as he did, and back at Sarah.

Something wasn’t sitting right with King.

“I was wondering Sarah, well you know the senior prom is next week and I er…” he looked at King nervously trying to form his words carefully. King moved his head away from his hand after a couple of seconds to listen to what Brett had to say “I was um, wondering if you’d got a date yet?”

The whites of King’s eyes now visible.

Sarah couldn’t believe she was seemingly being asked to the prom by one of the hottest guys at school.

“No, I wasn’t going” _Oh great Sarah, Brett is about to ask you to the prom and you tell him you’re not going before he’s even asked! Well done!_ Brett looked back down at King disappointed, he looked almost like he would shatter into a million pieces.

“Oh” simply was his reply. “That's a shame, because I don’t have a date either” came his reply. “Oh….well….did you….wanna go?” Sarah slowly, but bravely asked.

King looked at Sarah, almost with a disapproving look.

Brett cheered up hearing Sarah’s words and smiled at her “Yeah…..I would” he paused trying not to geek out on her in his relief “That’d be cool” he couldn’t help but feel annoyed with himself how stupid he sounded, but it seemed to work, “Yeah that’d be cool” copied Sarah.

They both smiled at one another, “Ok, well I’ll pick you up from your place at seven” Brett made the plans and Sarah confirmed her address. They said their goodbyes, smiling at one another, both glad they had been on the same page and agreed to go to the prom with one another.

As Brett walked towards his car Sarah started jumping, excitedly, up and down, kneeling down to hug King, before making her way home.

King wasn’t impressed.

 

When Sarah got up to her room, with King following, she was in a good mood.

She had never been to any proms before, she’d never even been asked on a date. She was squealing round her room in excitement, King jumped on Sarah’s bed and laid down with a heavy sigh, setting his head between his paws on the mattress, not lifting his head but had his eyes fixed on Sarah as she danced around her bedroom.

“Oh King!” she gushed, “I can’t believe one of the dreamiest guys at school asked me to the Senior Prom!” she sat next to King on the bed and stroked him, he sighed heavily again, as if annoyed.

She jumped up suddenly from his side and ran to her closet to pick out her dress, but felt twangs of disappointment when she realised she had nothing suitable to wear for such an event.

She felt deflated, King lifted his head to inspect her from his spot, “But I have nothing to wear”, she suddenly looked sad.

King got up, went over to her and nuzzled his head into her hand, she stroked him back.

Just then Irene poked her head round the bedroom door “Hey Sarah, dinner’s ready” she saw Sarah looked a little sad “What’s wrong?” she enquired, “I’ve been invited to the prom but I have nothing to wear”. Irene smiled and walked over to Sarah, she knew Sarah didn’t really have any friends.

For her 18th birthday they had gone out to dinner as a family, not Sarah’s first choice of things to do but considering Sarah never seemed to go over friends houses or have friends over it was difficult to know what she would really like to do other than read books.

Irene realised the importance of this moment so offered to take Sarah to the Mall to buy a dress for her, Sarah’s sadness dispersed and she hugged Irene in thanks, a very rare thing in deed. King retreated back to the spot he had laid in on Sarah’s bed and sighed heavily once more.

 

The night of the prom rolled round, the week seemed to drag for Sarah, much to her annoyance, but it arrived all the same, and Irene had helped her get ready while Brett was waiting downstairs.

Putting her hair up into a nice smooth bun, with a pretty diamanté flower style hair comb holding the bun in place. Her dress was strapless, ankle length satin in emerald green, Sarah’s favourite colour, and it hugged to her delicate features.

King was laid on Sarah’s bed as Irene applied Sarah’s makeup. He never took his eyes off the two of them.

Irene was just as excited as Sarah, they had bonded over this event. It had made Sarah realise that her wicked step mother, just maybe, wasn’t so wicked.

“There all done” Irene claimed.

Sarah stood up and checked herself out in her full body length mirror, “Oh thank you Irene” Sarah really was grateful for the help she had given. Irene took both Sarah’s hands in hers and welled up at how grown up Sarah looked “You look beautiful Sarah, now lets go down to your dad”, as they head out of Sarah’s room, King jumped off the bed and followed in suit.

Sarah’s dad had his camera ready as Irene had shouted down to him at the top of the banister, as Sarah made her way down the stairs, Robert’s eyes began to fill with tears at the sight of his beautiful daughter.

In that moment, he realised she was no longer his baby, she was becoming a woman, and a woman he could be very proud of.

Brett’s eyes widened when he saw Sarah, it made him a little nervous at how gorgeous she looked. He felt like he needed to step up his game almost, because it’s what he felt she deserved. 

 

King followed behind Sarah down the stairs watching closely.

Robert had insisted on taking photos of Sarah and both Brett and Sarah together. Brett had bought Sarah, by tradition, a beautiful white rose corsage which complimented her dress beautifully. He commented how lovely Sarah looked, his voice cracking a little with nerves, and then slipped the corsage over her wrist and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

As soon as Brett’s lips made contact with Sarah’s cheek, King snarled and growled, and lunged forward to try and scare Brett.

Which worked, he jumped back.

Robert went to grab King by his collar to pull him back “NO KING!” he shouted, Sarah apologised to Brett then turned to King “What’s gotten into you King!” she gave him a disapproving glare, but King didn’t care at all.

Brett offered his arm to Sarah, as she linked her arm through his, King started to bark incessantly, trying to lunge at Brett again but Robert still had his hand wrapped around his collar, Brett seemed a little unnerved by Kings behaviour so they left quickly.

“What is the matter with you, you daft dog!!” snapped Robert.

King watched as the door closed, leaving him for the night.

When Robert finally let go of King’s collar, King rushed towards the door Sarah had just left through, and barked, as if to call for Sarah to come back. “Sssh King, enough” Robert said firmly, King looked at Robert as he made his way through to the living room to settle in front of the TV for the night, but King stayed put, watching the door, and whimpering often. 

 

Irene had noticed King’s funny behaviour since Sarah had left, she attempted to snap him out of it by trying to distract him with food, filling his bowl with kibble and calling to him. King’s gaze hardly left the door. Whimpering and wanting for Sarah to come back.

Irene went to stroke King’s head, he looked up at her, sadness in his eyes “It’s ok boy, she’ll be back in a few hours”.

As the time went by, King never left his spot, sometimes sitting if he heard a noise outside, hoping it might be Sarah returning, or laying down. Never taking his eyes off the door.

Irene and Robert could see King from the sofa “I’ve never seen him act like this before, do you think he’s alright Robert?” asked Irene, slightly concerned, “Ah I don’t know what’s got into him, he’s just being silly” Robert said.

King felt like it had been hours since Sarah left, but it was only probably an hour, hour and a half before Irene had decided to go up to bed, Robert had agreed to wait up for Sarah.

As Irene got up from her seat and made her way past King into the kitchen, she called for him, wanting to let him out before she went to bed. At first King ignored her, then saw she had opened the back door, expecting him to go out and do his business. King saw an opportunity, and got up and went out the back door “See, he’s fine” called Robert to Irene as he watched King scamper to the back door. Irene shut the door feeling a little better King was behaving a bit more normally.

 

After about ten minutes Irene opened the back door and began to call for King. He didn’t appear. When she continued to call and he still didn’t appear, she grabbed for the torch in one of the storage cupboards and searched the back yard for him.

He was nowhere to be seen, she ran to Robert “Robert! King’s not in the back yard!” she had slight panic in her voice, “I’m sure he’s fine, you know he likes to wander off sometimes” Robert wasn’t worried as King had a habit of wandering round the neighbourhood.

“Not at night Robert!” Irene was worried, he would only go off during the day, never at night, and with his current mood and behaviour, Irene was starting to grow concerned. 

Sarah was having a great time at the Senior Prom, Brett was doting on her, she was getting looks from the other classmates who had stood open mouthed when they had arrived and saw Sarah, some of who actually talked and had conversations with her. She felt on top of the world, maybe being seen with Brett was good for her, she was coming out of her shell more too. 

Brett was the perfect gentleman, opening doors for her, getting her drinks, introducing her to his friends.  _“So this is how the other half live”_  she kept saying to herself, she liked it. Everyone was being nice and polite, she could get use to this. 

Brett had invited Sarah up to the dance floor extending his hand to hers, Sarah smiled as she accepted his invitation taking his hand and following him, they both enjoyed dancing to hits the DJ was playing, “Got My Mind Set on You” by George Harrison, “Never Gonna Give You Up” by Rick Astley, “Waiting For A Star To Fall” by Boy Meets Girl and many more. 

Then the DJ came over the mic and cheesily encouraged the kids to slow down a little “And here’s something for all you young lovers out there, Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen” the unforgettable tune started and Sarah blushed at Brett. 

Brett held his hand out to Sarah, to invite her into his space closer, she willingly accepted and wrapped her arms around his neck, Brett moved his hands to her waist and they began to sway to the music. “I’m really glad you came Sarah” Brett blushed slightly “Me too” she replied. 

As they gazed into each others eyes, Brett leaned in nervously and closed his eyes, Sarah realised he was leaning in for a kiss and shut her eyes as their lips touched, it was Sarah’s first proper kiss. 

After a few seconds they pulled away from one another smiling bashfully. Sarah laid her cheek on Brett’s shoulder. 

She had never experienced anything like this before, not just the kiss, but being noticed by Brett and now the other kids in her year, and she was going to enjoy it for as long as she could. 

She sighed, feeling good, for the first time in a long time. 

She noticed people around her kept looking at her and smiling, almost with approval. She’d smile back, hoping this was the turning of a new leaf for her. 

She still had big decisions to make, she still hadn’t decided on whether to go straight out to work or to college, maybe with all these new changes in her life unfolding, her decisions would get easier? Or impossibly harder. Either way, she just wanted to enjoy this moment. 

 

Brett pulled back slightly as if he were about to speak, but Sarah was interrupted abruptly by the feel of something pulling quite forcibly at the back of her dress. 

When she turned, King had the base of her dress in his mouth and was pulling.

“KING!” she called out, feeling a little embarrassed as eyes around her started to look. “WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE???” she said more than surprised. 

Sarah told him to stop pulling at her dress, for fear he’d tear it, but didn’t listen. Brett stepped forward to try and get King to stop “C’mon King buddy..” but King lunged forwards, barking at Brett almost causing him to fall over backwards, snarling and growling at him. There was no way Brett was going to help the situation.

“KING NO!” yelled Sarah. King released his grip of Sarah’s dress and she pulled him back. A couple of teachers had gathered round the commotion of a dog in the gym, and were moaning at Sarah that he wasn’t allowed there. 

“King! Go home” she commanded him, but King sat with a dumb look on his face, panting with his tongue hung out to the side. 

Brett, once more, trying to step towards King, but was growled at viciously, putting Brett back in his place. Sarah was so annoyed with King and sighed “What is the  _matter_  with you?” Sarah demanded of King, who again was panting at Sarah, her dog had a split personality she thought. 

She knelt down and put an arm around him and stroked his chest “You don’t care that you’re ruining my night do you” she felt so annoyed with him. King rest his head on her available knee and looked up at Sarah with puppy eyes. 

She sighed again before standing back up to face Brett “I’d better take him home” she said, feeling deflated. “Ok, I’ll get my car..” Brett started, but Sarah interrupted “No, it’s ok, I’ll walk him home, I don’t want to risk him trying to bite you”, Brett felt a little relieved.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening Brett” she leaned in to kiss his cheek, King was eyeing Brett as she did, as Brett kept his gaze at King, feeling slightly worried to make a wrong move, “It was my pleasure Sarah, I’m sorry it has to be cut short” he sounded as disappointed as she was, “Me too” she confirmed. 

“C’mon King” Sarah called to him as she head for the exit of the gym, King followed her happily. 


	4. Things Are Never What They Seem

 

The next day, the family were eating breakfast and Sarah was telling her dad and Irene how wonderful the prom was. The food and drink, how people actually talked to her, and what a polite gentleman Brett had been towards her. They were happy to hear that your socialising had gone well and she seemed to be making friends at long last.

“He was rather handsome in his tux” commented Irene, “He was dreamy” sighed Sarah, her mind drifting slightly, but was bought back to reality by King giving off a rather loud annoyed groan from where he lay, under Toby’s high chair, waiting for tidbits to fall.

Robert and Irene spoke of King’s strange behaviour while she was out and Irene’s panic when he had run off. They explained to Sarah how they had grabbed their coats and began searching the neighbourhood for half an hour before Sarah turned the corner of their street to bring him home and explained how he'd unexpectedly turned up at her side at the prom.

Sarah seemed perturbed by the whole experience as they talked about the night before at the breakfast table. All commenting how "normal" he seemed now.

“He wanders off while you’re at school so I wasn’t worried” commented Robert, “What?!” Sarah said, sounding surprised. She wasn’t aware of King’s wanderings, she assumed he’d always come home after seeing her to school in the mornings and then left again to meet her after school in the afternoons.

“It’s normal, he does it most days when you’re at school, sometimes I don’t see him until you come through the door at the end of the day” Irene informed Sarah, Sarah was shocked. She had no idea King had this habit!

“Where on earth does he go?” Sarah asked, “You know as much as me, but he always comes home” said Irene.

Sarah looked over to King, who was clearing up some food Toby had dropped, sniffing the floor before him for any tiny crumb he might have missed, then looked up to meet Sarah’s gaze.

“Maybe we should get him fixed and it might stop him from wandering off?” said Robert thinking aloud. King lifted his head and whimpered very loudly, leaving the kitchen and scurrying upstairs as quick as he could “Maybe not” Robert retorted after they all watched King’s reaction.

 

After the weekend, Sarah began her usual Monday morning routine, getting ready for school. King was on her bed, as usual, watching her get ready.

She had spent most of the weekend wondering where King went while she was at school, “Where do you go while I’m at school boy?” she asked him, he lifted his head and continued to watch her, “I wouldn’t want you to get hurt or get yourself into trouble” he tilted his head as she spoke to him.

He looked so cute when he did that, she sat next to him and stroked his gorgeous long soft hair, “You know I love you boy” she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into him, he sighed contently and licked her cheek as she pulled away slightly. She laughed “I know, you love me too”.

As she and King made the journey to school that morning, she kept looking down to King a her side, watching his strides and concentration on his face. She couldn’t help but wonder what he got up to.

As they reached the school, King sat on the pavement, lots of people were saying hi to Sarah this morning, she’d obviously made an impression at the prom.

She knelt down to hug and kiss King, then stood up to walk in. King watched her leave.

As she approached the steps up to the main entrance, he saw Brett stand up from the steps and kiss Sarah on the cheek. King growled quietly to himself where he sat watching. Once he could no longer see Sarah, and after the school bell rang, he set off. 

 

He reached the park within 10 minutes and made his way, very purposely to a particular area, he walked over the lush grass, over the bridge which lay over the lazy stream, and into the more wooded area.

He sniffed the air and looked around him, checking the coast was clear, then walked and disappeared into what seemed to be a big solid bolder. On the other side he found himself in the throne room of the Labyrinth.

He stood looking at his surroundings, and began to shake himself from head to tail. As he did, he morphed into his true identity, Jareth, the Goblin King.

He walked through the throne room and into his study where he found his right hand man, Lucian.

Lucian was a tall slim man, not much unlike Jareth, but with darker features, his skin was more an olive colour, and he had dark brown hair, long but tied back to prevent getting in his way. Lucian was in charge while Jareth was not around.

“So Lucian, what joys do you have for me today?” asked Jareth, when Lucian had heard him enter the room he quickly stood and bowed at his King. “The threat of invasion is becoming greater still Sire” Lucian had a look of worry across his face as he told Jareth.

“I do not understand why your ruling must be taken with less weight than mine” Jareth sighed, “You do a fine job of keeping my kingdom in order, as much as it can be with all the wretched goblins. When I am finally able to return fully to the Labyrinth, I will be indebted to you.”

“I know Sire, and I thank you for your generosity. But the Labyrinth needs you here now, I don’t know how much longer I can fend the opposition off. They are well aware I am of authority here and use it as advantage to their cause. My lack of power does not intimidate them as does yours” Lucian rubbed his forehead, he was tired. He had been put in charge before, but never for this length of time.

The neighbouring lands had found out Jareth was not in the Labyrinth and was regularly visiting the aboveground, sometimes not returning for days at a time.

One of the less friendly beings in the neighbouring lands saw it as an opportunity to sweep in to overthrow Jareth’s Kingdom. Jareth did what he could, he visited the Labyrinth almost whenever he wasn’t with Sarah, but not being home 24/7 meant the threat of being overthrown was very real.

Jareth was the most powerful of his Kingdom, he was feared, not just by the goblins that lived within his castle but the neighbouring lands also, Jareth kept order in the underground and it was worked well for centuries. To now have him as a “part time King” was threatening his people, his reign, and even himself. 

 

“Do you stand any further with Lady Sarah?” asked Lucian, “Mmm, somewhat, but not much from when we last spoke” advised Jareth, “there is an obstacle.”

Lucian probed him further “An obstacle?”

“Yes, Lady Sarah is being….distracted by another” Lucian’s heart sank, this could mean it would take longer for Jareth to return home for good.

“Can you not just reveal yourself to Lady Sarah and be done with it?” Lucian asked a little impatience.

Jareth turned to Lucian, realising his angst and rest his hands on his shoulders “Lucian, these things cannot be rushed, and the situation is very delicate as it is. I’m sorry”, Lucian was surprised to hear his King apologising to him. Any other time he would have reprimanded him for speaking out of turn, but Lucian had noticed that the King was becoming much more tolerant living above ground.

Jareth had some documents he needed to sign, Lucian advised him of other matters then left his King to work through his pile of paperwork.

 

Jareth had changed a lot since Sarah had completed the Labyrinth. He’d tried extremely hard to keep the story of her success quiet, for fear the surrounding lands would see it as a weakness, but he couldn’t stop the rumours, some closer to the truth than others. The goblins and other creatures living within the Labyrinth had no issue with keeping it quiet, it threatened their very home, so Jareth knew they were no issue.

However, there were spies lurking everywhere, even in the Labyrinth, and if word had gotten out, it could be catastrophic for Jareth.

Generally there were peace among the surrounding lands, Jareth had worked hard to keep it that way, but one land in particular, The Desert Lands, were a shifty lot. The Reptilians were a people that looked just as they sounded, taking all forms of reptiles, but stood like humans. Covered in scales with forked tongues.

They had dark magical powers who would do anything to get what they wanted, they were the most feared in the Kingdom, more so than Jareth, but Jareth would protect his constituents whereas the Reptilians would kill all who stood in their way.

They would move from place to place, literally sucking the nutrients and goodness from it, before moving onto the next. They kept their home in the Desert Lands as the warmth was important to their wellbeing, but would invade other lands so they could feed and decimate, before returning home.

They had been kept at bay by all the surrounding lands for decades, but were growing more desperate for their next place of conquest. With the knowledge that Jareth was not always around, they had began to tempt the opportunity to move in.

Lucian and the King’s army had so far fared well in protecting their home, creating a blockade a few miles from the edge of the Labyrinth, but it was slowly becoming at a heavy cost of life, and the army was growing wiry and tired. Without Jareth and his powerful magic, they were beginning to retreat back from their initial blockade slowly edging closer to the Labyrinth.

 

Jareth spent the afternoon signing papers, permission for subjects to go into business here, set up a small farm there, mostly things that would benefit his Kingdom, as well as more political and taxing thing.

He wrote letters to the guardians of the neighbouring lands to make them aware of their issue with the Reptilians, asking for help, should such a time arise. He would seal the letters with his official stamp embedded in hot wax.

Just as he finished Lucian knocked to enter his study chamber, “Enter” called Jareth. “Sire, we are having an issue with the portal to the aboveground” he said, “my magic is not strong enough to keep it steady, and I am finding more and more that wild visitors are appearing in the throne room causing the goblins to thrash around to try and catch whatever has passed through, to eat”.

Jareth rolled his eyes, “These blasted goblins make more work than what is really necessary!” he spat, getting up and heading to the throne room, Lucian in tow.

When he got there, he found 3 goblins had a rope wrapped around the neck of a monkjack, licking their lips as they argued over the best way to cook its meat.

“WHAT are you doing?” Jareth shouted the first word he spoke to them, making the goblins jump a mile out of their own skins.

“N-nothin’ Sire” one spoke up nervously.

“You’re not planning on eating this poor creature are you?” Jareth asked condescendingly.

“No Sire” another goblin spoke up. “Then why is there a rope around its neck?” he caught them out, they were too stupid to remember the rope.

“Um….um….it’s our new pet?” the third goblin questioned, trying to sound convincing and failing miserably.

“Is it now? Well you should all know better than to take something that doesn’t belong in our realm, let alone something that doesn’t belong to you!” he hissed at them, he knew he sounded hypocritical but also knew the goblins would be too stupid to realise.

With that he waved his arm like a Jedi, and the Goblins disappeared, they had been sent to the Bog of eternal stench, right next to the edge of it, with their head and hands set in stocks, noses unable to avoid the whiff’s from the bog.

Jareth explained his punishment of the three goblins to Lucian and informed him they had to stay there over night before they could be freed again as he ushered the monkjack back through the portal.

“Yes Sire” Lucian bowed at his King’s command.

Jareth set about strengthening the portal from the Labyrinth’s side so not to be seen in the aboveground. He held his hands out, his palms vertical towards it and wove an enchantment that strengthened the portal between the two realms.

With each crossing Jareth had taken, it grew just a little bit weaker and now wild animals from the park were crossing through, he needed to top up its security. The last thing he wanted to hear was that some drunk bum had stumbled through it. Or worse still, one of the goblins had gone through it.

The portal glowed and sparkled gold and blue as he strengthened it. It took all but seconds to do.

“Thank you Sire” said Lucian when he had finished, “I have encoded it with magic so only higher beings such as you and myself may pass through it, unless we pass through with someone of our choosing, so you should have no issues with anything coming through it anymore” confirmed Jareth.

Jareth went back to talking business with Lucian “I have written to the neighbouring lands to inform them of our issue with the Reptilians, and asked for support if and when needed. If many more lives are lost, we may need them sooner rather than later. Hopefully they will respond” he informed, “I will return tomorrow Lucian”.

With that, Lucian bowed at his King as Jareth morphed himself back into Sarah’s pet and passed through the portal to make his way back to the school to meet Sarah.

 

King waited for Sarah to leave the school, watching closely for her to emerge from the schools entrance, school kids patted his head as they passed him. He usually would look up as if to thank the child for acknowledging him, but today seemed focused on waiting for Sarah and just kept staring forward, the weight of his situation with his Kingdom weighing on his mind.

When she appeared, they walked home. “Been anywhere exciting boy?” she asked King on the walk home, King kept looking forward until they got home.

Sarah was in her bedroom after dinner studying for her finals, half thinking about her studies, half thinking about what she actually wanted to do. She was worried about what would happen with King, he seemed very attached to her. She didn’t want to leave him, as much as he wasn’t keen for her to go.

He wanted to be by her side to protect her and keep her safe but knew the practicality of his current situation wouldn’t allow him, depending on what she decided.

Sarah had drifted off into a daydream and when she looked down at her notes, realised she had doodled a rather good sketch of The Goblin King. She picked up her notebook and went over to her bed, where King was laid and sat next to him.

“King, I just don’t know what to do. If I go to college then it could open so many doors for me, but I’m so sick of studying. Look!” she said showing King her notepad which should have contained notes for studying but had the large doodle of the Goblin King, “I can’t even study without thinking of _him_ ” she sighed.

King looked at the sketch and unbeknownst to her raised his doggy eyebrows and turned up the corners of his mouth, then laid his head across her notepad and sighed in contentment. “Whatever I do I want you to come with me, but you wouldn’t be able to come with me to college” she thought out loud, King left his head where it lay but looked up at Sarah with puppy dog eyes.

“Oh you’re so cute King” she leaned down to kiss the top of his head and wrap her arms round his neck, King always relished these moments.

She changed the subject after that, “But King, what about Brett? I really like him, but you clearly don’t” King raised his head to look at Sarah, she felt his piercing stare. “I just don’t know”. King was glad she didn’t know. He wanted her all for himself, not that he could tell her, especially in the predicament he found himself in.

“Oh if only I could be Queen of the Labyrinth and then I wouldn’t have to worry about making any decisions about anything, all I’d need to study would be magic” she said out loud "No stupid exams". King looked up at her again, then jumped off the bed, and slipped into his dog basket, something Sarah had made sure he had but he rarely used.

Little did she know he had numerous things weighing on his mind, he needed a little bit of space so he could try and think of solutions to his Kingdoms problem, as well as a possible solution to Sarah’s new comment.

Could he save her from having to make a decision? Probably not as quickly as she needed, this situation between them would _have_ to be handled delicately, for how headstrong and stubborn she could be. He knew it wouldn't be easy. He sighed heavily.

Sarah stood up and went to pat him on the head “You look like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders boy” she said to him. If only she knew. 

 

King had drifted off to sleep in his dog bed, a very rare occurrence to sleep there, but was woken by the sound of Sarah moaning. It was the middle of the night and everyone was in bed.

King lifted his head, wondering if Sarah was alright. After a few seconds he realised what she was doing.

He could see Sarah’s body writhing where she laid, and her moans sounded of pleasure. He saw she had her hand reaching down under her duvet, seemingly between her legs. She was gasping out into the darkness as she grew closer to her release, her head tilting up towards her head board every so often. She was of an age where certain urges would take over her body, but King had never seen her behave this way before.

King laid his head back down between his paws, staying silent. He thought she must be thinking about Brett as she pleasured herself. He very quietly sighed, so not to disturb her. He began to feel depressed, and wondered how he was ever going to stop her seeing Brett. Unless he could go to school with her, which he knew he couldn’t, the school would never allow it and Sarah probably wouldn’t either, there was little he could do. His frustration on the situation grew as he laid there, trying not to listen.

All he could do was listen to her, he almost felt himself grow angry as the unwanted images of her with that Brett creature crept into his mind, but was snapped back into the room when Sarah spoke as she found her release “Ja……Jareth” she whispered out. King lifted his head, tilting slightly, eyes wide, as he heard his true name being called.

“ _Me?_ ” he thought to himself. “ _She’s thinking of me!!_ ” a smirk grew across his canine jowls and he suddenly felt elated. For a moment, he wondered whether to transform there and then and join her, but now really wasn’t the time.

She wasn’t ready to know, and if the truth be known, neither was he.

After this night, it wasn’t the last time he witnessed Sarah perform this behaviour in front of him, each time she would call out Jareth’s name, and he would feel more confident about himself, and was learning more and more how she felt towards him each time it happened, which was often.

He began to realise Sarah felt more towards him than he realised, and this was only good news for King Jareth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I love about rough collies is they groan a lot. They groan when they are comfortable, in long drawn out tones...and I thought the groan from King when Sarah was talking about how dreamy Brett was at the prom seemed appropriate...and a little funny.
> 
> So now the cats out of the bag...not that I really wrote it to be a huge surprise, and I know people reading this aren't naive! But there you have it, King is Jareth.
> 
> The last bit of this chapter I really struggled with. I absolutely despise and feel completely creeped out that a dog is watching her...well...y'know! But my muse wouldn't let it go as much as I argued with it...so I put it in...I just made sure it was as tame as possible...I'm still of a mind to cut it out cuz it really creeped me out to write it. Part of me felt it was needed as he knew Sarah loved King, but now he knows Sarah fantasises about Jareth...well....lets see. If you have an opinion on it...I'd be happy to hear it.


	5. New City, New Job, New Life

Sarah had her confusion over her future made up and sorted for her.

Rose, her grandmother who lived in the city, had not been very well. The family had piled in the car and driven to the hospital after receiving a phone call late one night after Sarah had sat the last of her finals, saying that Rose had fallen in her apartment.

Robert and Irene had tried to persuade Rose to move into a retirement home but Rose flatly refused.

Then Irene had the idea that while Sarah was figuring out what she wanted to do, she could move to the city to be with her grandmother and help take care of her, she had a nice big spare room not doing anything so it seemed a little ideal.

Usually, Sarah would have protested profusely to this force of change, but she actually saw it as a really good opportunity. She could put her studies on hold until she was ready to make up her mind. It meant she got to spend lots of time with her awesome grandmother who she adored, King could come with her as Rose loved animals, and she could be in the big city, perhaps try numerous different jobs while she tried to figure out what her life’s calling was. 

 

Robert placed the last of the boxes down in Rose’s apartment, there were boxes littered everywhere. All Sarah needed to do was unpack stuff.

“You ok mom?” asked Robert, putting an arm round his mother and kissing the top of her head “Yes, I’m looking forward to spending the time with my granddaughter” she replied.

Rose was a very sweet looking elderly lady. She had a little bit of weight on her, but nothing unreasonable, she liked to bake which was the cause of her little spare tyre, if she didn’t eat all of what she baked she would have been as thin as Sarah. She was a little shorter than Sarah now, grey hair, winkled face but Sarah saw her as her cute grandmother.

Cute. The only word she could use to describe her grandmother. Sarah thought the world of her, looked up to her, admired her.

Rose had travelled the world at the age of 69 after her husband had died almost a decade prior, she refused to become a weeping timid widow, she wanted to grab life by the balls. She didn’t want the help but couldn’t deny the urge to have her granddaughter close. She was proud of her beautiful young granddaughter, so why wouldn’t she want her around?

 

Sarah was unpacking boxes carefully in her new room. The apartment itself was huge but her room was smaller than her previous.

As she found places for her things, opening more boxes to pack stuff away, she looked over to King, who was on his usual place on her bed, panting contently as he watched her, “King, I think we’re gonna be just fine” she smiled at him.

Robert came into her room “I’ve bought up the last of your boxes, they’re in the living room. I need to get back home, Toby’s having a screaming fit over something so I need to leave” he hugged his daughter tightly, tears welling in his eyes.

Sarah couldn’t help but think the reason for Toby’s tears may be because she had moved out, not only that but she had moved out with King, his partner in crime. 

 

After Robert left, Sarah continued to open boxes and put things away, nattering away to King, who was thinking deeply about where and when he was going to open a portal to his realm.

With Sarah around constantly, until she could find a job, and even then, getting out of the apartment, with multiple doors to get through would prove a challenge. Things at the Labyrinth were slowly growing worse, and his attempts to reach out for help had proved fruitless.

The other lands did not want to get involved in a potential war with the Reptilians. He understood there reasoning but was very disappointed.

He had informed Lucian of the issues he was facing aboveground, moving with Sarah, and explained that it may be some time before he could return. He had closed the portal down which he had been using in the park. Only now, he needed to figure out what he was going to do, where to reopen it. That was his main concern in this moment, his highest priority. 

 

A few hours later, Rose entered into Sarah’s room with a plate full of freshly baked oatmeal cookies sat on a tray with some nice cold glasses, and a bowl, of milk. Sarah smiled sweetly at her grandmother “Thank you Nana, I thought I could smell something yummy”, King was sniffing the air, clearly interested in what Nana had bought.

“Well I thought with all this unpacking you’d be hungry and could do with a snack” Rose said setting the tray down on Sarah’s bedside table. Rose handed Sarah a glass of milk and set the bowl down on the floor for King, who immediately jumped off the bed to have a drink. “Can he have a cookie?” asked Rose, King looked to Sarah with desperate eyes, “As long as they haven’t got chocolate then yes Nana” replied Sarah, King was quietly elated.

Rose set two oatmeal cookies down next to the bowl of milk for King, and he laid in front of them, with them between his paws biting bits off, wanting to savour the taste. It wasn’t often he got to eat “nice” food. Usually it was kibble and Bonio’s, things he had learnt to tolerate while still despising, definitely not something he enjoyed. Sure he could eat at the Labyrinth, but sometimes, like now, he wouldn't visit for some days. He savoured each bite of Rose's homemade cookies.

Rose and Sarah sat on the bed and chatted for a bit.

“Nana, you’re going to have to teach me your baking skills. These cookies are delicious, like everything else you make!” Sarah had always loved her grandmothers baking and cooking, and she was in the perfect opportunity to learn her skill.

“I’m more than happy to teach you” Rose replied, she then changed the subject, “Are you sure you are happy living with me Sarah?” Rose looked almost sad to know the answer, she didn’t want to put her granddaughter out and worried this had all been forced upon her, especially as Robert had informed Rose of Brett.

“Of course Nana! I’ve always wanted to live in the city and it means I get to spend lots of time with you”  Sarah put her arm around Rose to comfort her, Sarah could sense that she possibly thought that Sarah was here against her will, but it couldn’t have been further from the truth.

“It’s just your father told me about your boyfriend” Rose continued, “I feel like I’ve got in the way”.

“No Nana, Brett was going off to college in California. The long distance wouldn't have worked, so we both thought it best to break things off” Sarah informed her, feeling a little deflated, “Besides, King hated him” she finished.

Rose chuckled a little at her comment about King. Rose still felt bad about Sarah’s upheaval, but felt proud her granddaughter had made seemingly fault decisions about her future, it couldn’t have been easy breaking up with Brett, Rose realised this, but didn’t feel so bad that she was the sole reason for her decision.

“Tomorrow I plan on going out and searching for a job” Sarah advised, “Oh, would you mind if I came out with you? I could do with grabbing some groceries” Rose needed help carrying the bags.

“Sure, but you must tell me if you get tired, I don’t want you to wear yourself out” warned Sarah. Rose agreed.

Sarah finished unpacking the rest of her things while King pondered about trying to sort out the portal tomorrow while they were out.

 

The next day, Sarah and Rose head out onto the street to look for a job for Sarah and do some grocery shopping.

King watched as they left the apartment “We’ll be back in a few hour’s King” Sarah said patting him on the head. As soon as the door closed and he heard their footsteps fade he shook himself from head to tail and transformed into his true self.

“Thats better” he said to himself, stretching his arms and twisting his neck so it clicked. He sighed to himself, as much as it would have been better to have the portal in a local park such as before, he sensed there wouldn’t be the chance to access it so easily. He had to remain in his canine form around Sarah and her grandmother, he didn’t want other humans seeing him either, but he didn’t feel he would have the same freedom as he did at Sarah’s parents house.

He decided he had to open the portal inside the apartment, he talked to himself to try and reason, “But if it's in the apartment, when am I going to pass through it without Sarah’s grandmother being around? I could enchant her with spells to fall asleep, not ideal, but if need’s must. In any case, the sleep won’t do her any harm” he was use to goblins giving their responses to his loud thoughts and was half expecting to hear replies from his loud musings, but looked around when he remembered where he was and realise there were no goblins in sight.

He walked into his and Sarah’s room and looked around for the best spot to situate it.

“The closet? A little too Narnia-esk” he chuckled to himself, then looked at Sarah’s full length mirror, “Hmm, too much of a cliche” he said. He looked over to his, or rather King’s, dog bed. It was in a corner of the room, with nothing above it such as shelves to interfere if Sarah leaned over to reach for something “Perfect” he proclaimed to himself.

He proceeded to lift his palms to the direction of the corner of the room and wove his spell to open the portal, he didn’t feel the need to put the strengthening spell into it as it was a bedroom, so no risk of wild animals passing through like in the park, and being invisible it was unlikely that Sarah or Rose would stumble upon it. 

 

When he finished, he passed through to find Lucian to get an update on the situation at that edge of his Kingdom.

Lucian was in the throne room, where the portal led to, ostracising 2 goblins for bad behaviour. They had managed to get a hold of some of Jareth’s special wine which was reserved for balls and visits of important officials. When the goblins spotted Jareth, they gulped loudly, sobering them almost instantly.

Lucian looked behind him to see what the goblins were looking at and saw Jareth so bowed in recognition of his presence “Sire” he greeted, “Please continue with your reprimands Lucian” Jareth smirked.

One of the goblins hiccuped loudly before Lucian turned back to them both, “a week in the oubliette might teach you both” he growled at the goblins, waving his hand so they disappeared.

Jareth sighed shaking his head at the empty couple of bottles of his wine, there were plenty more bottles, but it was annoying none the less.

“It’s good to see you Sire” Lucian turned to his King, “I was worried after your last visit that it would be longer before your return” Jareth could see the relief across Lucian’s face “It’s not going to be easy for me to visit, I’ve had to open the portal in Sarah’s room” he advised, Lucian’s eyes widened in worry, “the only time I will be leaving the grandmother’s quarters will be for walks, with Sarah. I had little choice” Jareth explained.

“Not ideal Sire” commented Lucian, “Far from it, but better than nothing”.

Jareth asked Lucian for an update on the situation at the edge of the Labyrinth, things were no better.

Jareth began to think it might be time for him to visit a neighbouring land to ask for support, however this would take time. Lucian had offered to do it, but that would leave no one in charge in his absence for a few hours, Jareth dread to think what mess his castle would be in as a result with the unruly disgusting goblins left to run a mock!

“Don’t do anything,” said Jareth “I must return to the aboveground as I do not know for how long Sarah will be. As soon as Sarah is able to gain employment, I will return and do it myself” he advised Lucian “Let’s hope it is not long before Lady Sarah is able to do so” Lucian said.

Jareth morphed back into his canine disguise before passing through the portal, hoping he had not been too long. When King arrived in Sarah’s room he briskly walked into the living room, luckily Sarah and Rose had not yet returned. He sighed and went back to Sarah’s room to jump on her bed and think about his plan to get help for his Kingdom. 

 

He must had drifted off as the next thing he knew, he could hear the click of the front door latch go, with Sarah and Rose’s voices.

King jumped off the bed to greet them.

Sarah seemed in good spirits and after helping her grandmother put the shopping away, she grabbed King’s leash to take him out for a walk.

King noticed there was a slight spring in her step and kept looking up to see Sarah’s smiling face as they walked. Sarah stopped suddenly midway through their walk and she knelt down to put an arm around King’s shoulders.

“See that bakery boy” she almost whispered in his ear, pointing across the street, “I start their Monday” she smiled. King was relieved, especially as it was Thursday and would mean he could return to the Labyrinth soon. “With Nana teaching me to bake, and working in a bakery, who knows, maybe I’ll be able to make it work” she said to King who looked on with proud eyes. 

 

That night Sarah laid in bed reading. King laid at her feet. After a while King heard her breathing become more heavy, looked up to see she had fallen asleep rolled his eyes and blinked his eyes very purposely which then switched the light off.

During the night, King was woken abruptly by Sarah raising her voice “WHAT THE HELL?” while it was dark she could see a small strange shaped shadow walking about beside her bed, King looked to the direction Sarah was looking and saw a goblin.

His eyes widened and he jumped off the bed immediately to forced himself to stand between her and it, grumbling fairly loudly. The goblin wasn’t being too careful about being quiet mumbling to itself, probably drunk on ale, so King’s moans were an attempt to drown them out.

He stood facing Sarah wagging his tail, to distract her, the goblin was behind him and he kicked his back leg out very forcefully so the goblin went flying back through the portal.

Sarah wasn’t sure if she was awake or dreaming but King kept his gaze on her until she fell back asleep. He laid down where he had stood, in case any more incidents like this should happen that night.

He wouldn’t be able to strengthen the portal until she was out of the room, preferably the apartment, as she would notice the light glows and speckles from the spell he wove.

When Sarah awoke the next morning she remembered the goblin, lucky for King, she mumbled to herself something about a strange dream. Luckily he was able to quickly strengthen the portal’s protection from intruders while she was in the shower and Rose was still sleeping the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this whole thing with portals seems a little meh, but I thought it would help add something to the story.


	6. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

Monday rolled round and and Sarah was excited about starting her job. Rose had packed her a lunch and seemed just as excited as Sarah.

When she left, King watched and followed Rose around the apartment keenly, he was waiting for her to settle so he could cast a deep sleep spell over her so he could return to the Labyrinth, it took a good hour or so before Rose settled in front of the TV before King could work his magic.

Within seconds, Rose drifted into a deep sweet sleep, and so he headed to Sarah’s room to pass through the portal.

Shaking himself into his natural form once in the throne room. Jareth found Lucian in his study and informed him he would be visiting to meet with the Gnomes of the Forest Lands to ask for help. Gnomes held magical powers similar to Jareth’s, not as powerful, but he knew they would be an asset if he could get them to help. 

 

With a click of his fingers, Jareth found himself in a clearing of the Gnomes Forest, he walked through the clearing into the more dense forest to where tree’s with hollows, which were homes to the Gnomes, lit up. It looked beautiful with all the little twinkly lights complimenting the trees.

The tree’s stood great, seemed to go on as he looked up at them, like they would reach the heavens.

A small group of Gnomes saw Jareth walking towards them so bowed and welcomed him, one ran to alert the elder of their kind of King Jareth’s arrival. When the Forest Lands guardian, Galeno, and his wife, Aiko, came to greet Jareth, they offered to go somewhere more quiet, Galeno had a feeling he knew what this visit was about.

He had received a letter from Jareth not long ago about the issues he was facing. Jareth entered Galeno and Aiko’s home and had to duck down to fit in, sitting hunched over due to the low ceiling. Being Gnomes, they were much smaller and required much smaller living quarters. Sure Jareth could have shrunk himself down in size, but he liked to feel emperor, even to his allies. 

 

“We know why you’re here King Jareth” Galeno addressed, “I very much doubt we can help” he confirmed.

Jareth was the persuasive kind and wouldn’t give up so easily, “I understand your reasons for not wanting to get involved, but I have always looked upon you kindly. We are in need of help” he informed.

“Then maybe Your Majesty should be taking his duties of responsibly more seriously and not be spending most of your time aboveground” Galeno was a little annoyed, and wasn't afraid to stand up to Jareth. He didn’t feel he should help, however good their relations were towards one another, Galeno knew it could have all been avoided had Jareth never left for long periods at a time.

“I have issues aboveground which cannot be ignored Galeno, I’m sure you can understand it is my duty to resolve any issue which comes my way, wherever that may be” Jareth tried to explain, “it is an issue which must be dealt with, and will take time, it would not matter when I ventured above ground, it would be impossible for it to have remained secret due to the length of time required there, and this issue would always have arisen”.

Galeno still wasn’t convinced, “What is your business above ground King Jareth?”, Jareth didn’t want anyone knowing of his reasons for needed to venture above, because of it being of a personal nature. If he admitted this, he knew he was less likely to receive the help he desperately required, it would not be understood that his business above ground was actually a honourable and desperate necessity.

“I do not need to explain my reasoning Galeno, especially when peoples lives are at stake” he was right in what he was stating, it was important Sarah was not bought into this.

Galeno sat back in his chair and huffed, not feeling sated by Jareth’s answers.

His wife Aiko rest her hand upon Galeno’s laid on the arm rest, she had heard rumours, almost a legend, of there being a Champion of the Labyrinth from the above ground, and rumours had circulated that Jareth had fallen in love with whomever she was and that was his reasoning for being aboveground. Aiko was not a gossip though, and would not have uttered a word about what she had heard.

The Gnome people were a peaceful kind, however the cold reception he was receiving from Galeno this moment, they would not want to see harm come to Jareth or his domain, otherwise, in turn the harm would fall on them and their people.

Aiko knew this could cause issues if it was true.

“Galeno, you know if we were in need King Jareth would not think twice of coming to our aid” Aiko knew how to play to Galeno’s good side, and what she spoke was right. Jareth would always help those in need, those who had proved themselves to be worthy, helpful and willing over the centuries.

Galeno huffed loudly at his wife’s comment and looked at Jareth, “I would not ask unless I was in real need, friend” said Jareth.

Galeno sighed loudly and pursed his lips tightly before speaking. “Very well, we will help” he said begrudgingly. Jareth’s tried not to show his relief, he didn’t want to rub it in Galeno’s face, “Thank you friend, when this is over, I will see to it you and your community are rewarded” Jareth reached forward his hand to shake Galeno’s, who slowly accepted.

“I fear where this is headed King Jareth, and a loss of life is always senseless and unnecessary” Galeno stated, Jareth knew he was right, but there was no avoiding this.

He had to try to win Sarah, and as he stated, if he went now or in a few years time, this was always going to happen. With the success of having trusted allies on his side, Jareth’s load seemed slightly lighter on his mind. The Gnomes were good fighters, and would help push the blockade back to where it started, if not further. 

 

A few weeks went by, and Sarah had settled into her new job well. Maybe a little too well for King’s liking, she would come home and gush about a guy at work, Tim, who she liked.

Tim had short cropped blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, he had asked her out on date, which had gone very well.

Rose was keen to meet Tim, so it had been arranged for Tim to come over for dinner one evening so they could meet. Sarah had remembered how King had been towards Brett when she was at school. She hoped King would be much more hospitable towards Tim.

No such luck! King acted the way he had towards Brett, trying to scare him off. Sarah was all his, and he refused to share her with anyone. Growling, snarling, whatever means to try and scare him off.

Tim had even tried bringing dog treats, which he had baked and come up with the idea for himself, but King would not be bribed. Sarah felt even more frustrated, so they had agreed that their relationship was probably better held away from Rose’s apartment, away from King!

King couldn’t stop this, and tried desperately not to think about it. Sarah would talk about him to Rose a lot, and King would leave the room, unhappy with the thoughts and visions being planted in his head.

He could see Sarah really liked this guy, and there wasn’t much he could do, from what he saw, he had little vantage point. The only thing on King’s side, was that he still heard Sarah call out his true name at night when by herself.

 

Sarah and Tim's relationship began to blossom, and there was nothing he could do. When he would return to the Labyrinth, he was constantly in a bad mood, kicking goblins in his path harder than usual, throwing things at them, he would even snap at Lucian.

Lucian was worried he was slipping back to old bad habits.

While the Gnomes were doing a good job at helping at the blockade, fending back the Reptilians, there were still lives being lost. Jareth was beginning to loose hope.

Months, years even, went by and still Sarah remained attached to Tim, he worried things were growing serious between them. She would stay over at his some nights, and King was powerless but to let it happen his mind became his worst enemy picturing them together.

If he left, Rose would notice and he could _not_ falter his appearance, it could ruin all his reasons for being in the aboveground and then it would all be for nothing, and the lives lost in the underground would be for nothing, so he literally could do nothing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, next one should start to see things get interesting.
> 
> It's amazing what you can find on the internet. I had no idea what to name any Gnomes, but if you search a little you'll find lists! Amazing!


	7. SARAH! YOU'RE DOG!!

It had been 4 years since Sarah and King had moved in with Sarah’s grandmother, Sarah was 22 years old now.

Rose had prepared breakfast for Sarah and herself, a typical Sunday morning. Rose needed to tell Sarah about her plans for the following weekend.

“Sarah, next weekend I am going on a little getaway with my Bridge club, so you’ll have the weekend to yourself, I’ll be leaving Friday afternoon and back sometime Monday.” she informed, “Ok Nana, would you mind if Tim came over?” she asked a little cautiously, “Of course not…if you’re sure King won’t kill him” replied Rose half joking, King looked up at them both when she made that comment.

They looked back at him, “It’s been four years, hopefully he will have forgotten” Sarah naively stated. Of course King would remember, and he began plotting. Maybe this was his chance to get rid of Tim at last, once and for all. 

 

Sarah and Tim walked towards Rose’s apartment late Friday afternoon after work “Are you sure its ok?” asked Tim, “Yeah” Sarah said, looking at Tim with hungry eyes.

Sarah had decided this was the night for her to give herself fully to Tim. They had tried so many times, but things had disturbed them or gotten in the way.

4 long years.

She was worried Tim was growing impatient of her. She had to let him know she was into him, she knew he wanted her. They had done other stuff sure, but her virginity and the innocence that comes with it had never been taken. Not yet. But Sarah wanted to change that.

Tonight.

She was planning on cooking him a romantic meal, one her grandmother had taught her since living together, and then taking him to her bed. “You sure King will be ok with me?” he asked, “If he isn’t…we have these wonderful things called doors, and when they are shut, dog’s have issues opening them because they lack the use of thumbs” she joked. Tim went to tickle her and she giggled from his touch.

They walked through the front door and set their belongings down.

Sarah went over to her pre prepared meal and started heating the oven up. Tim walked up behind Sarah, placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. She moaned at his touch and turned to kiss him. She drew back and continued to prepare their meal.

“Where’s King?” asked Tim, “Probably asleep on my bed, best leave him” replied Sarah getting a bottle of wine from the fridge and pouring a drink for them both. Tim looked a little more relaxed and watched as Sarah manoeuvred around the kitchen preparing their meal.

Tim loved a woman who cooked and was captivated by her.

When Sarah dished up, they ate their meal, chatting and laughing together, but never taking their eyes off one another.

When they were done Sarah set the plates in the sink and began to wash them, Tim came up behind her and whispered in her ear “Why don’t you leave them for the morning girl” and began to kiss her neck, she hated him calling her “girl” but never voiced her complaint.

Sarah enjoyed the attention she was receiving, and turned to kiss him, setting her hands either side of his face. Their kiss grew passionate and Sarah knew this was it. She walked him backwards and in the direction of her bedroom. She clumsily felt for her bedroom light as they kissed and motioned into her bedroom. 

 

She moved back until the backs of her legs hit the side of her bed, then Tim opened his eyes for a moment and saw King in his dog bed in the corner breathing heavily with a big bloody wound on his side and pulled back from Sarah to notify her, “SARAH! YOU’RE DOG!” he pointed at King and she whipped her head round to look at him “OH MY GOD KING!!” she cried rushing to his side to inspect him further and comfort him.

They both hovered above King trying to work out what had happened “WHAT’S HAPPENED BOY?” Sarah cried confused.

Tim searched Sarah’s room for where he may have hurt himself, when he found no clues he searched the rest of apartment. Sarah rushed to the closest to grab multiple towels, then to the kitchen to fill the washing up bowl with warm water. Tim could find no obvious reason to King’s injury and approached Sarah “I can’t see anywhere where this may have happened” he said.

“Can you call the vet, the phone's over by the TV” she instructed impatiently, he grabbed the phone and followed Sarah back into her bedroom as she tended to King’s gaping wound.

“What’s the number? he asked, she asked him to apply pressure to King’s wound while she rushed to her bag in the other room to grab her diary which contained the local vets number. She rushed back to King and Tim’s side to give him the number and took over from Tim, applying pressure to his wound.

Tim phoned the vets number and Sarah grabbed the phone off him when the other end answered.

“Please help me! My dog is bleeding everywhere!” she cried down the phone “No I don’t know how it happened, I found him like this in my apartment. But I'm scared to move him! Please hurry! I’m worried….Ok…thank you…please hurry!!” she hung up the phone “the vets on his way now”.

 

The vet came and inspected King’s wound. Nobody could work out what had happened. Sarah explained he hadn’t left the house since before she left work and knew her grandmother would have checked on him before she left.

The vet stitched him up there and then, not really confident about what was wrong or why, having never seen the wound before. It had burns around the edges, so he was very careful stitching him up. The vet gave him antibiotic and painkiller injections. “The painkillers are strong so he will probably sleep for a while” he was a little at loss to wounds like this, he just hoped that he’d done enough. He advised Sarah to phone again if he took a turn for the worst.

“Ok thank you Doctor” Sarah thanked, Tim walked the vet out. When he met Sarah back in the bedroom she was crying over King, stroking along his back wondering what on earth had happened. “Maybe I should go” Tim said thinking it was better Sarah’s attention was focused on King. “No I don’t want to be alone” she said standing up to wrap her arms around him and hold him close. “King needs you now Sarah, I can stop by tomorrow” he stated.

Sarah knew this was probably the best thing. She saw him out and grabbed her pillow and duvet, pulled them down onto the floor so she could sleep beside King for the night. She struggled to fall asleep, she watched King’s every movement, every breath. At least she knew he was no longer in pain. Tears fell silently as she watched him.

After a couple of hours, she could no longer keep her eyes open and drifted to sleep beside him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun.....


	8. King Jareth

King woke up to the sound of Sarah’s voice “Ja….Jareth?” she said frightened and in shock sitting up against the side of her bed, eyes wide staring over at King’s dog bed.

Jareth heaved his chest in and out as he took breathes, he was still breathing heavily due to his wound as much as each breathe hurt him, holding a hand to his left side, just below his ribs. He was clearly in pain. He tried to magic a healing spell to himself, but he was way too weak.

He looked at Sarah, “Pain…please” it was his way of begging her for pain relief.

Sarah stood up and grabbed the tablets the vet had left and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

She was in shock that Jareth was in her bedroom, King nowhere to be seen. Just Jareth, kneeling in the dog bed, in need. She had already put two and two together, King had a wound just below his ribs, Jareth had a wound just below his ribs. It wasn't difficult to figure. She wasn't sure how she felt about it at first.

She rushed back to Jareth’s side and pushed two painkillers between his lips, she held the glass to his mouth and tipped it so he could drink the water to swallow the tablets.

Sarah sat back against her bed and just stared at him, eyes wide, not sure what to say but having so many questions at the same time.

“Jareth?” she asked, he was still breathing heavily and wincing due to the pain, trying his best to keep himself still so the pain would stop until the drugs took effect.

He looked over to her, not moving his head, just his eyes towards her, even that seemed to hurt, he closed his eyes and winced again, “Yes precious?” he managed to speak in a low gravelly strained tone.

“Ja…Jareth, whats going on? A…and….why are you…..naked?” Jareth suddenly looked down at himself. When he transformed from dog to his true self he could always magic his garments to him, and visa versa or morphing into a canine. But he was weak, he couldn’t even magic himself to his canine form, hence why he was now visible to Sarah.

“Would you be a dear and..” before he could finish, Sarah went to her closet and grabbed a blanket, and threw it around Jareth’s shoulders, like a cloak. Sarah, in her curious state, tried to “look” at him without him realising, but he had positioned his legs so his modesty was intact.

Jareth winced and moaned in pain every now and again, Sarah laid her hand on his shoulder for comfort. She was feeling so many emotions right now, happy to see him, sad he was hurt, curious as to what the hell was going on, angry that he had clearly been masquerading as her pet dog all this time, but having a go at him and scolding him for his behaviour was not what he needed or could even cope with right now.

Right now, he needed help, and she was the only one able to help him. 

 

“Why don’t we move you to the bed?” she said to him softly, “In truth, I’m not sure I can move right now” he replied, “I’ll help you, it will be better than sitting in a dog bed” she tried to comfort him with the softness of her voice. He knew she was right, but wasn’t looking forward to the pain he would receive for moving, even only a short distance.

She helped him slowly to his feet and he cried out in pain “It’s ok” she consoled him, he took small steps over to her bed, she helped him sit, grabbing her pillows from the floor and placing them at the head of the bed, he winced and cried as he laid himself backwards, straightening his body.

Sarah felt powerless, he looked to be in such pain and even though she was angry with him, now just wasn’t the time to express that anger towards him. She grabbed her duvet from the floor and threw it over the bed, covering him instantly as he discarded the blanket she had got for him.

“Thank you” he whispered to her. He held his hand out towards her, she stared at the hand, and his face. She held his hand in her’s, and looked adoringly into his beautiful blue eyes, trying not to let the anger spill over, he still looked beautiful.

“You must have a lot of questions for me” he said, voice crackling as he felt pain surging from his wound.

“I do, but…not now. Let’s get you feeling better” she smiled. He was relieved to hear her say that, he knew he had a lot of explaining to do. Jareth’s eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a soft groan as he felt the painkillers start to work, Sarah mistook it for something being wrong and leaned towards him “Are you ok, whats the matter?” she asked with urgency.

“The pain is subsiding” he confirmed. She sat back feeling relieved, “Can I get you anything Jareth?” she wondered if he might be hungry or need another glass of water.

“No, I just need to rest” he replied, giving her a slight smile. He gazed into her eyes and felt himself feel such love towards her, it was almost overpowering.

She looked beautiful and he was grateful to be able to look at her through his own eyes again at last, as it had been many years since he had been able to without being in disguise. He sighed dreamily at her “You look beautiful my love”, Sarah blushed and smiled nervously at him and laughed his comment off “I think those painkillers are going to your head”.

Jareth smirked then turned his head to the side, to look towards the warmth of the sun coming through the bedroom window. Sarah could see his eyelids were becoming heavy, blinking slowly, until sleep claimed him. She slipped her hand away from him, stood up and left the room.

 

Sarah had been wandering around the apartment, restless. Questions, nothing but questions going through her mind. One second she felt angry, the next relieved, then upset, then angry again. She’t try sitting on the sofa, but after a few seconds would be stood pacing the room again.

Every so often she would poke her head round the door of her bedroom to check he was ok, still sleeping, she would return to her pacing and restlessness. Confusion clouding her thoughts. All this time he had pretended to be her loyal companion, she felt the stirrings of anger rise from her stomach, feeling like a tightly wound coil being pressed down, waiting for its release. She had to sit on these feelings and emotions for now, but she worried it would be difficult.

She walked into her room and stood at the end of her bed, looking down at him, he was still breathing heavily, but was asleep, she felt sorry for him but also a tiny bit glad he was suffering at the same time. His penance for his deceit towards her. After a couple of seconds, she noticed something roll on the floor towards her from the area of the dog bed, it was a crystal, seemingly it had come from nowhere but the corner of the room.

She bent down to pick it up and looked into it. “Sire, are you alright?” came an urgent voice “Sire, we need word from you immediately. I have attempted to come through the portal but it is restricted and will not let me pass. I must know you are alright. You need to come back so your wounds may be healed” then the crystal disappeared in Sarah’s hand.

The voice within the crystal sounded desperate. Sarah began to worry what was going on, how he had really gotten wounded.

She stared down the bed at Jareth. His breathing becoming more rapid. She could see his skin was beginning to glow with sweat, she approached his face and leant over him. She reached her hand to feel his forehead, he moaned and writhed a little as she touched him, he had a high temperature and was dripping with sweat.

“Jareth you’re burning up” she whispered, not wishing to wake him, though she wondered if that was possible in his state. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass bowl from one of the cupboards and filled it with cold water, she opened the freezer and removed an ice tray and emptied the contents into the bowl, then went to the bathroom to get a flannel before returning to Jareth’s bed side.

She set the bowl down on the bedside table and dragged her dressing table stool over to his side. She swirled the flannel around in the cold water and before ringing it out tightly between her hands and placing it on Jareth’s brow. She moped up the beads of sweat that had formed, she patted the cloth on his cheeks and chin, before moving it down his neck and to his shoulders.

He was groaning as she tried to cool him off, trying to formulate words. Names, calls for help and asking whatever it was he was envisioning to stop. She folded the duvet back, not letting anything below his waist be exposed, and patted the cloth over his chest and stomach. Sarah listened carefully, as she continued her duty to watch him and mop up his sweat. 

 

Sarah kept a watchful eye over Jareth all morning, into the early afternoon, that's all she could really do, that and try to keep him cool. The ice in the bowl had melted and the water wasn’t so cold anymore, so she returned to the kitchen to change it and empty another ice tray. She filled the two empty trays up, and returned them to the freezer, she thought she would be doing this regularly for now.

When she went back to her room, she noticed Jareth’s eyes were now open. She sat beside him and he looked to her. His eyes were glazed over, probably due to his wound and the fever it was causing.

“Sarah” he whispered, “my love”.

“Yes I’m here” she replied. He breathed heavily and licked his lips and swallowed, his throat was dry. Sarah noticed and grabbed his glass of water from earlier and tipped it to his lips so he could take a sip.

“Thank you my love” he said once finishing his sip. She set the glass aside and rung the cloth over the bowl of fresh cold water, she folded it and returned it to his brow, she patted the sweat away and moved it to his cheek, she had a seemingly simple question for him “Why do you keep calling me ‘your love’?” she asked, concentrating on soothing his skin, he reached his hand up to where hers held the cloth to the side of his face and simply replied “Because you are” before his eyes rolled back into his head and he seemingly slipped asleep again.

Sarah held her gaze at him, trying to understand what he had said, thinking they hardly knew each other, really. Staring at his facial features, how beautiful he looked, even in this state.

Her eyes looked down his body, then she noticed his wound and saw it was glowing a weird dark muddy, reddy colour. The vet had done a good job stitching him up but the line between the stitches was glowing this weird putrid colour.

She leaned over to get a better look, then dipped the cloth back into the water and rung it tightly before gently laying it over the wound.

Jareth opened his eyes widely and jumped “NO! PLEASE!” he begged, “It might help Jareth” she tried to reason, “NO! NO! YOU MUSTN’T” he begged grabbing her arm with the cloth.

She yielded to his command.

He looked down to the wound and noticed the stitches and moaned loudly. He began to pick at them “JARETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” she cried trying to grab his arms to stop him from picking them, “LEAVE ME!” Jareth instructed, “NO!” she cried back “SARAH!!” he shouted loudly, his eyes looking so coldly and venomously at her that she froze in fear.

Watching him pluck his stitches from himself, crying in pain as he did. She wanted to tell him to stop but he kept looking back at her with his evil-like stare to make sure she didn’t move.

He laid back when he had taken every last stitch out groaning in pain, he looked at Sarah, now with much softer eyes as if to apologise for his behaviour, “It must be done” he panted over to her.

She stared at him in horror, wincing at what he had just done to himself, moving her eyes to his wound now gaping open. He drifted in and out of consciousness. 

 

Sarah heard a knock at the front door and reluctantly left to see who it was, when she opened the door, Tim was standing there. She’d completely forgotten he’d said he would stop by today to see how King was.

He attempted to step inside after she greeted him but she stood in the way.

There was no way she was going to be able to explain the man currently laid naked in her bed. “Are you ok? How’s King?” he asked kissing her.

“Not great,” she turned her head to look towards her bedroom door, praying to herself that Jareth wouldn’t suddenly groan loudly in pain having just ripped his stitches from his body, “he’s sleeping currently”.

“I’m sorry Sarah, I bought you some sandwiches and stuff, I know you’re going to want to stay by his side but you need to eat too, there’s no reason for you to neglect yourself” he handed her a carrier bag full of food, so she didn’t have to worry about preparing anything.

Sarah smiled, it was sweet of him to think of her this way. “Thank you Tim” she smiled and kissed him.

“Did you want me to watch him so you can have a little rest?” he offered, “NO!” she shouted a little too loudly, “No, sorry. I um, I just worry that if he comes around that if he see’s you he could go for you” she quickly thought of an excuse he might actually accept.

Tim felt a little bit rejected, but understood and respected her wishes.

“Ok, well, I better get going. If you need anything just call” he offered, “Thanks Tim” she kissed him again and he left.

She shut the door and leaned her back against it “Oh boy” she said to herself. This wasn’t going to be an easy situation for her. 

 

Sarah returned once again to Jareth’s bedside, to find two magic crystals on the floor, she picked them both up, both urgent messages from the underground for Jareth.

She felt hopeless, she had no idea how she could get a message back to let them know he was here and wasn’t doing too great. Both crystals disappeared upon finishing their messages.

Jareth moaned and writhed in the bed, she rushed to grab the cloth to place on him, as soon as he felt her touch, it soothed him, but he continued to moan, just with less intensity.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and saw Sarah. He smiled wearily at her “Sarah” he whispered, he was dripping with seat all over, “I’m here” she said, patting the cloth over him, “Sarah” he whispered again, “Yes Jareth, I’m here” she comforted.

All of a sudden he cried out in pain, trying to sit up but unable to due to the intensity of the pain, he clawed his fingers at the sheets, calling out, trying to muffle his cries as best as he could, but it was impossible.

Sarah didn’t know what to do “Jareth what’s wrong?” she cried back at him, feeling helpless. She began to panic as he jolted about, curling himself to grab his wound.

Sarah went to grab the painkillers, but as soon as she looked back towards him he was limp on the bed.

“Jareth?” she called to him, hoping he would respond one way or another, “Jareth?” calling louder this time.

Was he dead?

She rolled him from his foetal position onto his back, laid her ear close to his mouth and nose, looking down his body to see if she could hear him breathing, or see the rise and fall of his chest. He was still breathing. Thankfully.

How would she explain a dead non-human entity, naked, in her bed to her grandmother if he had!! Though she still wasn’t sure that wouldn’t be a possibility in his state!

She noticed his wound was glowing more brightly now, still a disgusting colour and now it seemed to be bubbling.

Her immediately response was the bath it with the cloth, then remembered he had instructed her not to touch it. Possibly for her own protection, she didn’t know. “Oh I wish I knew what to do!” she cried quietly. 

 

She spent the rest of the day at his bedside, watching him carefully, but he had not come round from his earlier episode, she would often check to make sure he was breathing.

Sitting, almost dutifully, by his side the entire time, trying to read her book, but couldn’t absorb any of the words on the pages, in the end she drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, it was dark outside, Jareth was still unconscious and she felt her stomach rumble. She looked down beside her to the bag of food Tim had bought over for her earlier that day. Digging a hand in and pulled out a sandwich, egg salad, “Perfect” she thought and ate silently while she watched Jareth sleeping.

More and more questions filling her mind about the circumstances she found herself in.

When she placed the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth, she drover her hand back into the bag to find some crisps and a chocolate bar. She grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table and finished it up. Taking the glass and rubbish out to the kitchen, she filled the glass up and went back to Jareth. He was still sweating but it wasn’t as bad as earlier, she grabbed the cloth floating in the bowl of water and wiped it across his face, neck and body, careful to avoid his wound, which had stopped bubbling but was still glowing.

She looked at her watch and saw it was 11.27pm, “ _I really should get ready for bed_ ” she thought to herself. Before going over to her closet and pulling down her rolled up sleeping bag and setting it beside the bed so she was close to him, should anything else happen. She slipped in and quickly found herself falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, it's becoming more interesting now.


	9. Questions, So Many Questions

The next morning, Sarah quietly grabbed some clothes from her draws and closet, careful to keep quiet for Jareth. She was unsure if she would even be able to wake him, but was quiet out of politeness.

Making her way to the bathroom to have a shower. Surely he would be ok for a few minutes while she freshened up?

After she was dressed, with her hair wrapped up in a towel, she exited the bathroom. Jareth was still asleep, so she picked up her dressing table stool from his bedside and put it back at her dresser and sat to towel dry her hair, brushing it backwards away from her face so she could cleanse and tone her skin.

She finished up by rubbing some moisturiser in, as she leaned forward to massage in the lotion, checking it was all rubbed in, she glimpsed over at Jareth through the mirror, who was now awake and had sat himself up a little and was watching her morning ritual.

She turned to look at him “You’re awake!”, he smiled, she could see it looked like sitting up was enough to have tired him a little, his arms, from pushing him to a seated position were too weak to move.

She looked him up and down, head to waist. He didn’t appear to be sweating anymore, he looked a lot better and his wound had seemingly scabbed over. “You’re wounds stopped glowing” she told him, he looked down to it.

“Mmmm, I think the spell has worn off” he explained “Spell?” she questioned.

“Yes, I was wounded in battle with a Reptilian spear. I managed to pull the spear from me but the poison of the spell attached to it had already sunk into the wound”

Sarah interrupted him “Wait! You were in a battle?! And _SPEARED_?!” there was panic and upset in her tone, “Dear Sarah, you sound worried” he smiled slightly at her concern for him.

“Jareth! You could have been killed! And died in my apartment! What on _earth_ would I have told my Nana!” she sounded slightly annoyed.

“I stopped you doing further damage to me, otherwise yes, I could have been killed” he explained arrogance in his tone, Sarah furrowed her brow “Stopped _me?!_ ” she was confused now.

Like she had done something wrong! How ungrateful could this man be towards her!

“Yes, you tried to press the cold rag on the wound. The spell was created so that any treatment to try and cure the symptoms, would make it stronger, and continued ‘treatment’ would have, could have, killed me” he explained.

“So when it was….bubbling….it was better to leave it?” she asked, “Precisely” he confirmed wearily.

“Which is why you took the stitches out” she understood now, “How did you know though?” she wondered, how would he have known, in his state, the kind of spell that had been used, “Because of the painkillers you gave me. After they started to kick in and the pain started to subside, I began to become feverish”

“But the vet gave you a painkiller and antibiotic injection the night before” she remembered, “It was too early to tell or react at that point” he reasoned with her. 

 

“But I used the cold cloth on you” she was confused again, “surely that would be helping?”

“Yes Sarah, but it wasn’t helping internally. So the painkillers work once inside the body, and because the cloth over the wound would have seeped through the skin so easily, it wouldn’t have helped. Moping my sweat would have no effect” he confirmed.

“I see” she understood now. “So, does this now mean you’re going to be alright?” she asked, “I should be, but I will be weakened for a few days. I will need to rest to recharge my body, my powers. The stronger I get, the quicker the wound will heal” he said placing his fingers around the wound to check on it.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked, “Well I could do with a bath and trip to the bathroom for relief. Maybe some food….human…not canine” he confirmed, she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, which I need to speak with you about” she sounded irritated and he noticed immediately.

He swung himself so his feet were on the floor, pulling the duvet over his crotch, Sarah got up to grab a blanket for him to cover himself, which he wrapped round his waist respectfully.

“I will explain all to you my dear Sarah” he confirmed to her. He tried to stand to his feet but was too weak. Sarah went to wrap her arm around him to help him stand, he placed an arm around her shoulder for balance.

He was unsteady to begin with but slowly found his feet as she helped him to the bathroom.

He held himself steady by keeping one hand on the sink, as Sarah started running him a bath, she turned to walk out and saw him leaning against the sink watching her “Are you sure you’ll be ok if I leave you?” she asked, he stepped closer to her and slid a hand to her cheek to caress it “I will be fine my love” then kissed her forehead, “I will call if I need assistance” he reassured her.

She looked into his beautiful crystal blue, mismatched pupiled eyes, feeling her skin begin to tingle from his touch, she realised how she was feeling around him, and moved towards the door. “What about your wound in the water, should you cover it up?” she asked, “It will be fine now its scabbed” he reassured her again, “Ok well, call me if you need anything” she smiled a little before shutting the door behind her, shivering at the sight of the wound as she walked away to busy herself. 

 

Jareth carefully stepped into the bath and sat down once it was run. He sighed heavily, feeling his tight muscles begin to relax in the heat of the water. He began to replay the images of his battle in his mind.

A couple of Reptilian soldiers had managed to creep their way past the blockade undetected by his and the Gnome’s army of soldiers, but Jareth and Lucian had picked up on the disturbance at the entrance of the Labyrinth, they transported themselves to there whereabouts with five castle guards.

The Reptilian soldiers were not easy to fight against, and had killed all five guards almost instantly, leaving Lucian and Jareth to fight them.

Jareth had put a cap on magic spells being used in face to face combat in this fight knowing how dirty the Reptilians could fight, meaning they only had their weapons or hands for use.

Jareth had quickly unsheathed his sword to begin combat. He was a good fighter, and had fended his enemy well until the soldier Lucian was sparing with had severed his hand from his body and cried out in pain, causing Jareth to take no prisoners and stab his sword into the Reptilian’s chest he was fighting with, as he rushed to Lucian’s side he swiped his sword in the air, beheading the Reptilian who had hurt his loyal subject and friend.

Jareth dropped to his knees where Lucian kneeled, holding his severed wrist under his opposite arm with silent tears falling down his cheeks, he helped Lucian to his feet “Come friend, we will get you seen to”.

As they stood, the Reptilian soldier Jareth had been fighting with hadn’t finished as Jareth initially thought after he stabbed his chest, and he lunged towards Jareth, stabbing him below his ribs, Lucian grabbed Jareth’s sword from him and fought back as Jareth fell to the floor gasping for air, the wound had just managed to pierce his lung.

Jareth uncapped the magic block and magicking himself back to portal in the throne room, pulling the spear from himself and dropping it to the floor, changing to his canine form, then passing through the portal. He had been mindful of Sarah returning home and had to keep up his appearance, whatever and however that meant. 

 

Jareth thought of Lucian, and hoped he had won the fight, but was worried.

He needed to get word back to the Kingdom, god knows what state it was in, especially if Lucian had fallen in battle. If not, he needed to let Lucian know he was safe.

Jareth rolled his hand trying to magic up a crystal, but it was no use. He was too weak, and probably would be for a day or two yet. Jareth sighed heavily, wincing in pain as he breathed. then thought of Sarah.

He was worried at how angry she was with him, he knew she would be when she finally found out, but hoped it wouldn’t be so much that she wouldn’t forgive him. He hoped he hadn’t lost her for good, as well as hoped he hadn’t lost his Kingdom.

His trail of thought was interrupted when Sarah knocked on the door, “Jareth? You ok?” she asked, “Yes my love” he replied, “I’m gonna get dinner ready ok?” she called to him, “Thank you my love” he confirmed. 

 

Once he wearily had climbed out of the bath tub and and dried himself he realised he had no clothes, he couldn’t magic any to him, and doubted Sarah or her grandmother had any clothes suitable for him.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, he saw Sarah preparing their food in the kitchen and she startled a little when he called to her “Slight problem my love”, when she looked over to him her heart skipped a beat, he was leaning his elbow on the doorframe of the bathroom. He looked gorgeous, his wet hair causing drops to fall down his shoulders and torso, with the towel hanging below his hips, her eyes traced the lines from his hips down to his, well, you know, where they disappeared below the towel.

“I have no clothes” he smirked slightly. “Can’t you just magic some?” she asked him, “No magic yet, remember?” he told her, “Right” she remembered, “I guess I’ll have to go buy you some” she thought aloud.

There was a clothes retailer not far from her so she could go there.

“Do you know what size you are?” she asked, still not really thinking “All my clothes are made of magic precious, I’ve never needed to know, they just….automatically fit” he replied “Of course” she felt like she should know the answer to these questions.

“Ok, keep an eye on the potato’s and vegetables and I’ll be back in a little while” she told him. He looked at her with an incredulous stare, she sighed realising he had probably never cooked before in his life, having everything done for him.

“Ugh, come here” she instructed, he made his way into the kitchen over to the stove, and stood just behind her, watching.

“See these two pans? If the water starts to boil over everywhere, turn _these_ knobs anti clockwise as far as they will go” she put her hand on the correct knobs so he knew exactly which one.

He reached his hands around from her waist “These knobs?” he almost whispered into her ear, placing his hand on top of her’s, she looked up at him and started to feel a little swept away at his seducing gaze down at her.

Sarah cleared her throat and snapped herself out of it, removing herself from his entrapment, “Yes, now watch them and don’t let them over boil ok?” she instructed him, “Never fear Sarah, never fear” he tried to fill her with confidence that he would do as she asked, but she wasn’t feeling confident in him over this.

 

She got to the clothes store and searched through the racks, should couldn’t find anything that seemed _his_ style, she made her way to the suit section of the store and saw the prices “Eek! His Majesty will have to make do with budget clothes” seeing as the suits were a few hundred dollars and he would only be wearing them for a few days at most, she wasn’t willing to spend loads of money.

She grabbed a multi coloured tie dyed t-shirts, $5 each, holding it up to see whether she thought it would fit him, she checked the sizing, “Medium…I better get him XL just in case as he’s quite tall” then grabbed another from the rack.

She then found pants, grey sweat pants would be alright, again holding a pair up, to judge the sizing, “Hmm, maybe large would be better for him?” she pondered. If they were too loose to cling to his skinny hips she probably had a belt that would help.

Again she grabbed a couple pairs, she wasn’t sure how long he would be unable to magic his clothes up, could wash one lot while he wore the other, then made her way to the cashier, paid and head back to the apartment. 

 

Jareth was watching the saucepans, “Well this is tedious” he was actually watched the pans, sighing to himself “I feel sorry for my cook” he commented.

The water started to bubble and froth moments later on the potato’s, and he noticed the water was rising, “this must be what she meant” and then turned the knob, as instructed, anti clockwise as she had advised then the vegetables started to do the same so he turned that one down.

He stood there for a moment “She didn’t say what to do next” he felt unsure whether he should still be watching, he shrugged and continued to watch, he didn’t want to make her angry, he felt he already had done so with pretending to be her canine companion, so wanted to reduce the risk of making her angry further.

Moments later she walked through the front door with his clothes. She placed the carrier bag on the kitchen table “You’re clothes are in there Jareth”.

She approached the stove and saw he had turned the heat down on the cooking pan’s, she looked at him “You didn’t need to keep watching after they were turned down” she comment, “I wasn’t sure, you didn’t instruct me further than turning them down” he replied. She smirked a little turning to check the food in the oven.

He pulled his clothes out of the bag and was horrified at the shirts she had bought him, bright ghastly colours “Sarah!” he called out holding up one of the tie dye shirts against his chest, it was way too big also, she turned to look at him and bit onto her top and bottom lip, trying to hid a giggle realising what she’d bought.

“I’m sorry Jareth, it’s all they had” she explained, smirking, it was a white lie. Jareth wanted to shout out and stamp his feet in unhappiness, but couldn’t afford to pick an argument with her, he grabbed the bag off the table and headed for Sarah’s room to get dressed, shutting the door, trying not to slam it, but it still shut a little loudly, and she knew he was in a strop.

A few moments later dinner was served, Sarah called to Jareth, who hadn’t appeared from her bedroom yet. Slowly he opened the door and slid out with an unimpressed look on his face at how he looked. Sarah turned to see him and couldn’t help but laugh.

Jareth really wanted to give her a piece of his mind but didn’t feel he could.

He felt embarrassed as he walked over to the dinner table, as he sat down, Sarah watched him silently, smirking to herself. She didn’t feel bad one bit and was enjoying this immensely.

He looked over to her, seeing she was holding back the laughter “One shouldn’t take so much joy in the humility of others Sarah” he scolded, “No you’re right Jareth, I’m sorry” she was struggling to hold back the laugher, “Its just…..the tie dye really brings out….your eyes” she laughed hysterically, and Jareth huffed. “I’m sorry Jareth” she tried to control herself, wiping the tears of laugher from her face, “really I am, and it’s only for a few days”, “I certainly hope so” he replied indignantly.

 

As they ate their dinner, Jareth moaned almost with each mouthful. He had been use to mostly horrid dried dog food above ground, so it was nice to have something decent. He had never been a fan of above ground food compared to the underground, but it tasted amazing to him now. Sarah noticed how much he was enjoying his food “It’s only chicken, veg and potato’s Jareth” she commented, “But Sarah, when you have only been eating dried horrid biscuits for years, food like this tastes of heaven” he rolled his eyes back as he tasted a bite of succulent, perfectly cooked chicken.

She hadn’t thought of it that way. Sarah was wanting to ask him questions, and felt he was well enough to begin his interrogation. “So you wanna explain to me how your wound happened?” she asked, “I told you, I was speared” he replied, “Yes I know, but why?” she pushed.

“The Labyrinth was under attack” he informed, “ _Attack?_ ” she felt uneasy, “Yes, some of the Reptilian people had made their way unnoticed from the blockade and were at the entrance of the Labyrinth, Lucian, my right hand man and I had to deal with them” his words bought up more questions, who where the Reptilian people? Why was there a blockade? And why did they need to be dealt with causing such a clearly violent outcome?

“Jareth, I think you’re going to have to explain in a little more detail” he looked at her realising he was going to have to start from the beginning. He told her how the Reptilian people were pushing into his Labyrinth to try to overthrow his rule, how he had gone to the Forest Lands to get help from the Gnomes, fending the Reptilian people off.

He explained who the Reptilian people were, which Sarah found an instant dislike towards. Right up until his fight with Lucian against the Reptilians who tried to enter the Labyrinth and how Lucian had lost his hand and he had been speared when trying to help his friend.

“What does Lucian look like?” she asked curiously, he described him to her, “He must have been the ones in the crystals asking for you” she said, Jareth was now curious too.

“Crystals?” he asked.

“Yeah, while you were unconscious numerous crystals appeared in my room and when I looked they were urgent messages wanting to know if you were alright, from the guy you’ve described by the sounds of it” she informed him.

He dropped his knife and fork and leaned back into his chair, tilting his head up to the ceiling and heaving a great sigh in relief “Thank the powers that be” he uttered. He was relieved his friend was alive.

“Shouldn’t you try to get word to Lucian?” she asked, “I’m too weak to create a crystal, I tried earlier, I cannot rush it and will have to wait. And I cannot pass through the portal because it could be detrimental to my healing” he advised.

“Where is the portal?” she asked, he'd forgotten he'd had to explain that to her too, “Above my dog bed” he replied, “that makes sense” she commented, “thats the direction the crystals came from”. 

"Wait a sec!" she exclaimed, "There's a portal....to the Labyrinth....in _my_ bedroom!!" feeling the anger rise within her. Jareth chewed his food slowly, looking to Sarah with guilt. "Yes" he drew out slowly.

Sarah took a deep breath, there was no point exploding at him until she had all the information.

 

“So why are the Reptilians trying to overthrow you? To bleed the Labyrinth dry?” she bit her tongue, “Because I’m spending so much time above ground, they are trying to take advantage of my absence and nobody has as powerful magic to keep them at bay as I” he explained.

“Then why don’t you just go back to the underground?” the answer seemed simple to Sarah.

“You’ve needed me here” he replied.

“No I haven’t” her anger quickly coming back. He had only caused her grief, she began to remember him chasing off her boyfriends the build of anger was beginning to feel painful in her gut.

Jareth knew she was a little bit correct, he hadn’t _needed_ to be with her, but there was like a magical pulling or niggling he had felt in the back of his mind that she needed to be part of the underground, not just his wanton need to be with her. He didn’t know quite how to respond to her.

“Haven’t you?” he raised an eyebrow at her, “What, trying to chase off any boyfriends I had?” she said with annoyance in her tone. Jareth was well aware of how she was feeling right now so tried changing tactics slightly.

“Those boys weren’t right for you Sarah. You need someone worthy of your love, worthy to wake up beside you every day, be at your side through all of the bad and good times in your life, someone who wanted to share their life with you without a second thought. Someone who is proud to be with you and realise what he has when he’s with you,” he encased her hands in his as they laid on the table, gazing into her eyes deeply, feeling every word he spoke, “see your inner beauty as well as your outer beauty. Would gladly lay at your feet and follow you as you walked your path in life. Risk everything he has for you”

He spoke with softness, and Sarah couldn’t help but adore the silky tones to his voice. She realised everything he had said had been exactly what he had done over the years. He’d never willingly left her side, and he had all but given up his life to be there for her for everything, and put his own Kingdom on the line to be with her. She blushed as his words and her own thoughts sunk in. He’d done all this for her.

“I didn’t ask for you to do anything of this” attitude in her voice.

“No,” he said rubbing the tops of her hands with his thumbs gently “but my heart and soul told me I needed to do what I’ve done, I cannot quiet explain it my love, but I feel you should return with me to the underground”.

“Excuse me what?” she exclaimed raising he voice and pulling her hands from under his.

“You need to return to the underground with me, I feel it as urgency, especially now and the urge is growing continuously now” he confirmed.

“And leave everything I know behind, just like that” she clicked her fingers and Jareth looked at her a coyly, folding her arms at him.

“Sarah, since you left the underground, there has been a great shift, like it has pined for you. I cannot explain it any clearer than that, it is a feeling” Sarah looked at him in disbelief, “Well I’m not going anywhere” she huffed at him.

“I would never force you to do anything you did not wish my love, all I ask is that you consider it” Jareth hoped she would at least think about it. She unfolded her arms and felt better that this wasn’t an obligation and she did have a choice.

 

They were silent for a few moment’s while Sarah absorbed everything he had told her, she began to play memories of his life as a dog with her over. Some things she smiled at, remembering how he had cried the first night they bought him home and she bought him upstairs with her, how he had walked with her to and from school.

Jareth enquired why she was smiling, and she reminisced over their time together with him as her dog. Laughing at memories Jareth mocked her over Brett, luckily Sarah could laugh about it now, Jareth loved Sarah’s laugh, and smile, he embraced the positivity of the conversation.

He had placed his hands on top of hers on the table again, unbeknownst to her.

Then she remembered how he had seen her get changed in front of him, almost daily, and some of how she had behaved when her hormones began to surge within her, late at night, in her bed.

Her face changed to pure horror, he must have seen her!

She snatched her hands away from him and blushed, feeling embarrassed and angry at the same time “THEN YOU MUST HAVE SEEN…..OH MY GOD JARETH!!” she shouted, standing up and walking away from him into the kitchen, he followed her and held either side of her arms, she wrenched her arms from his grip, but he turned her and held onto her.

“Sarah, don’t be ashamed” he tried to console her, “Sarah we all have needs”, she was turning bright red and couldn’t look at him, she felt almost raped of her personal privacy “I know but..” she couldn’t continue, “You always said my name” he smiled, “Not always” she started to feel uncomfortable with his grip of her, being so close and annoyed that he was right, “Yes always, my love” he was still smiling at her.

She glanced up at him, he sighed gently as she did and couldn’t help himself so kissed her.

She was shocked at first but quickly recovered and fed into his kiss, kissing him back and growing more passionate.

He gently pushed her back against the fridge freezer, pressing his body against hers as they grew even more passionate, loosing one another in their kiss.

She was so angry with him, but all the anger that had built up in her stomach began to dissipate in their kiss. She wanted to hit him, attack him, but his kiss and touch felt so good, too good.

He moved his hands lower to grope at her rear, his touch caused her to feel like she was becoming undone. Like putty in his magical hands. She cupped his face and moaned into his kiss, she could feel his hardness against her thigh, causing her to grow more in need for him.

Moving a hand under her shirt, feeling up to her bra and cupping her breast tenderly, he moaned this time “Oh Sarah, how I have wanted to do this, every time you pleasured yourself, just becoming my true form and joining with you” he whispered, moving his kisses to her jawline then neck. She panted heavily as he slowly moved lower then suddenly stopped, registering what he had said.

“ _TIM!_ ” she thought suddenly, she pushed him away at arms length “No I can’t” she panted at him, he looked at her, panting also, then realised why she may have stopped “Don’t stop what is meant to be because of that Tim creature”.

She became angered at his comment and pushed his away from her so he stumbled backwards into the kitchen table chairs, almost tumbling over. Any other time she would not have been able to do this to him, but with him being weak, he just didn’t have the strength to keep himself steady.

“He’s not a creature, he’s an amazing man. He has been very worried about you, you ungrateful oaf. And I love him” she almost hissed at him in a spiteful tone. “Let’s not kid ourselves Sarah” Jareth said winding her up further as he gained his breath back, she knew he was probably right, but she was stubborn enough and angry enough to let him think he was wrong, “ _I LOVE HIM_ ” she enunciated before heading to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Jareth watched her leave, standing back up straight, feeling he deserved some sort of reaction after all this, though it didn’t feel good. Proclaiming that she loved another man was like daggers in his heart, and he might as well have been speared in the heart by the Reptilian. 

 

Jareth searched through the cupboards looking for glasses, and found the soda tumblers, grabbing two, then looked through the fridge for a bottle of wine. He grabbed an unopened bottle of white wine, inspecting the cap. He’d never dealt with a wine bottle without a cork before, then remembered seeing Sarah and her grandmother with these bottles before, watching them unscrew the tops.

He clasped his hand around the top of the bottle with the cap and twisted “So strange” he commented to himself. Pouring it into the tumblers, hoping the gesture would help lessen her anger towards him.

He made his way over to the bathroom door and knocked quietly, “Sarah, would you please open the door” he pleaded sounding a little whiney, but was met with silence. “Sarah I’m sorry”, he continued “Please Sarah, let’s try to figure this out between us” he begged.

Sarah called out from the other side of the door, she wasn’t in the mood to hear him verbally batter Tim, “Only if you promise to be nice about Tim”.

Jareth sighed, and agreed, “I give you my word” he confirmed.

She slowly unlocked the bathroom door and opened it.

When he saw her face, he held out a tumbler to her, she took it, faintly smiling at his gesture, and took a sip. She took a sip and choked on it a little “What is this?” she asked wiping the spills from her mouth, “Wine my love”, “Wasn’t expecting it to be that” not in a tumbler, he furrowed his brow at her a little, as if it would be anything else, in his mind.

She walked over to the sofa and slumped back into it, with Jareth following suit behind her. “So now I know who you are, will you be returning to the Labyrinth when you’re strong enough?” she asked, “Why would you assume just because I am now of my true form, that I shall disappear?” he retorted, “Well, what’s the point in being here? Why have you been spending all this time here with me? Why haven’t you been looking after your realm, and dealing with your kingly duties?” she looked at him with raised eyebrows waiting for his answer.

“I’ve already told you Sarah” he said placing his hand over hers which rest on her knee.

Sarah stood up feeling a sudden rush of anger sweep through her “Jareth! Your Kingdom _needs_ you! What if I don’t _want_ you here?” she huffed at him, walking away then turning to look at him, “Why would you waste your time with me when _your_ Kingdom is at stake?” she raised her arms, almost in desperation, he stood up to stand before her “Because of you Sarah” he said softly placing his hands either side of her arms.

She batted his hands away “Why Jareth? Why? Give me a real answer, not your fancy fairytale bullshit” she snapped, he looked at her, wanting to speak, but the words failed him and all he could do was look to the floor feeling guilty.

In her growing frustration towards him she raised her voice “What is it Jareth? Why is it so imperative that I come back with you to the Labyrinth? You think I’ll make everything all better for you? Why? So you can rule me? Be your Queen?”

Jareth looked up when she mentioned the word _Queen,_ “Be your slave? Another one of your subjects you can kick around when things aren’t going your way? Which is it Jareth?” the anger was growing within her.

“Sarah, I can’t explain the reasoning why this has happened, or why things are the way they are, but it is my duty to be here, as much as my duties in the underground.” Sarah interrupted “Yeah and look how well you’re doing there” she spat, he sighed, “Sarah. If I could explain it I would. I’m not abandoning my Kingdom, when I’m strong enough I can come and go as much as I please, but my first duty is to be where you are”. 

 

There was a knock at the door before Sarah could ask another question, “Sarah, it’s me. You ok? How’s King?” came Tim’s voice from the other side of the front door, Sarah jumped “Shit” she whispered.

Sarah panicked a little “You need to hide” she told Jareth quietly, “I will do no such thing” he scoffed, “I will not hide from _him_ ” he said proudly.

“Sssssh! Look now isn’t the time for acting all high and mighty Jareth, please” Sarah said looking at Jareth with desperation. Jareth squinted at Sarah in suspicion, “Very well” he agreed, Sarah sighed in relief of his cooperation, and Jareth went and stood next to the front door so when the door opened he wouldn’t be seen.

Sarah rolled her eyes “Can’t you go in the bedroom, or bathroom or something?”, Jareth leaned against the wall smirking “No” he said being most unhelpful and childish.

She rolled her eyes “He _can’t_ know your here” pointing her finger at him then opened the door.

“Hey Tim” she greeted as she opened the door, “Hey girl” he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, Jareth rolled his eyes at the sound of the kiss, “You ok? I thought I heard voices?” asked Tim, Sarah thought on her feet quickly “Oh yeah I had the TV on” she said, Tim looked over to where the TV was and saw it was switched off, she joined his stare towards the TV and winced then turned back to Tim, “I turned it off when I heard you” she confirmed.

“Oh I thought your Nana might have come back cuz of King.” _That might have been more believable Sarah!!_ “How’s King doing?” Tim asked.

“Yeah he’s better today thanks” she responded, “I’m glad to hear that Sarah” Sarah and Tim made idle chit chat as Jareth saw Sarah’s fingers wrapped round the edge of the door, keeping the door held open for Tim.

Jareth reached up to stroke the tips of her fingers with his, as Sarah spoke with Tim about King and how she was, she kept glancing at him, giving him evil eyes to stop his antics, hoping Tim wouldn’t notice.

He wanted to hold her hand, so pulled at her fingers, after a few seconds of resisting she had no choice as he pulled her hand into his, resting her shoulder against the open door, and stroked at her smooth skin, she continued to glance at him now and again, clear of her displeasure of his behaviour, all the time trying to have a normal conversation with Tim.

Jareth silently kissed at the back of her hand gently, keeping his eyes locked to hers. Sarah had to wrap things up with Tim quickly so that he didn’t cotton on that there was another man in the apartment, she didn’t want to upset him at all.

Jareth held his gaze to Sarah, their eyes meeting occasionally as she eyed at him to try and get him to stop, his kisses slowly moved passed her wrist to her forearm.

“Ok well thanks for stopping by Tim, really appreciate it, I’ll call ya, thanks, bye” she said quickly while closing the door on Tim.

Tim couldn’t get a word in edgeways as she did so, and found her behaviour very odd. He was left dumbfounded in the hallway, scratched his head before leaving.

Sarah snatched her arm back from Jareth's grip as soon as the door shut, after a few moments of pacing, with her hands grabbing her hair in disbelief, sure that Tim was now out of earshot, she turned to Jareth, “WHAT THE HELL JARETH!” she shouted. Jareth simply smirked back, “WHY?” was all she could say in her rage towards him.

“Oh come now Sarah, a bit of fun never did any harm” he continued to smirk. “Any harm? What if Tim had seen you, or worse, what if Tim had seen what you were doing to me behind the door!!” she snapped.

“Jareth you have to understand, I have a life. Tim is my boyfriend and you have just come along and turned everything upside-down. I’m not just going to drop everything for you. I didn’t ask for any of this” she felt exhausted, the joy began to fade from Jareth’s face as her words sunk in, he approached her and put his arms on her shoulders “I’m sorry Sarah” he said gazing into her eyes. His apology was genuine and Sarah felt it.

“Ok, but please, don’t try anything like that again when Tim’s around” she calmed herself, appreciative of his apology. She walked back over to the sofa and sat down, Jareth followed, having picked up both their tumblers of wine, handing Sarah her glass.

 

She sighed heavily “What am I gonna tell my Nana?” she pondered, looking at Jareth for answers, “About what?” he said innocently, “About what?” she laughed a little, “About the fact that you’re here and King isn’t” she explained, “Hmmm, well I can always erase her memory of me” he sipped at his wine.

“Thats all very well, once your power’s return, but how do I explain the fact that you’re now here” she looked into his eyes as if to search them for all the answers to the predicament she found herself in, “Nana’s due back sometime tomorrow”. Jareth looked at her trying to come up with a solution. “I guess you’ll just have to stay in my room and hide away, if you're” she instructed him, “until you can go back to the Underground”.

He looked deflated, he couldn’t leave her side, the strange feeling of pulling and urgency was slowly growing stronger within him. He had to figure out a way to bring her back with him. 

 


	10. Resistance Is Futile

The next morning Sarah felt the warmth of the sun on her back as she laid face down, she had slept on the sofa and let Jareth have her bed, if her grandmother came back early then it would have been easier to explain she had fallen asleep in front of the tv then coming home to see a strange man there.

She started to stir, she turned to her side, with her arm dangling over the edge of the sofa, as she opened her eyes and focused she saw two grey legs in front of her. She trailed her eyes up the legs to his bulging crotch, up his abdomen, passed his chest to his face where Jareth looked down at her grinning.

He was in his normal attire. His magic had replenished.

“Morning precious” he smiled down at her. Her eyes kept glancing at his crotch, the bulge was invading her line of sight and he noticed “Like what you see?” he smirked down to her, she rolled her eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“You’re power’s returned I see” she commented, “Yes, so I shall return to the Labyrinth today to check on things” he confirmed, “But I will be back later once you are home from your employment” he advised her.

_Shit. Work!_

She had forgotten all about work with everything that had happened. She looked at the clock, it was 8:45am, she had 15 minutes to get to work. It would take her at least 10 minutes to walk to work but she wasn’t washed or dressed and her stomach growled with hunger.

She jumped up panicking and tried to shove Jareth out the way but with his strength back, she couldn’t move him “I’M GONNA BE LATE JARETH! DO YOU MIND!” she shouted at him, “Not really” he replied. “Ugh” he was still his annoying self.

She rushed to her bedroom to grab her work clothes, Jareth in tow, “Sarah?” he called to her, she pushed passed him and headed to the bathroom, “Sarah?” he said again, “Jareth I have no time to chat! I’m gonna be so late” she hated being late.

“Sarah!” he raised his voice this time, “What Jareth? What?” she looked at him annoyed he was holding her up further.

Jareth held out his hand so she would take it, “Jareth! I haven’t got time!” he could hear her annoying towards him growing still, “Trust me” he instructed her, she sighed heavily and placed her hand in his, he turned her hand so her palm was facing up and told her to keep it there. He waved his hand above her head and as he did, she began to smell refreshed, her work clothes disappeared from her grip and were on her, and a bagel with ham and cream cheese appeared in her palm.

She looked down at herself, realising what he’d done. “You’d better get going so you’re not late” he smiled at her. Her annoyance gone, she felt bad for acting badly towards him.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck and kissed his cheek “Thank you Jareth” she said softly in his ear “I’m sorry I got impatient with you”, her voice almost a whisper in his ear caused his skin to goose pimple, “It’s alright my love” he smiled.

She gazed into his eyes for a moment as she pulled away and smiled back at him. Grabbed her bag and head out the door shoving the bagel in her mouth as she left. She arrived at work, with a few minutes to spare. Thanks to Jareth.

 

Once Jareth was alone in the apartment he went and stood in front of the portal.

He was hesitant though, he wasn’t sure what would be awaiting him on the other side. He magicked his sword to his hand, just in case, and stepped through.

In his throne room, all seemed quiet. He looked around cautiously, no goblins, nothing. He carefully made his way to his study and opened the door slowly and as quietly as he could, peering through, again empty. He kept his sword by his side, he didn’t sense a problem, but it was far too quiet for his liking.

He searched around the castle, trying to find Lucian, but he was nowhere to be seen. Neither were any of the goblins.

All of a sudden he heard cheers coming from outside, and made his way to a window to look.

In the garden’s below in the front of the castle, was Lucian with the castle guards, goblins and the Gnome people appearing to be celebrating. Jareth’s eyes widened and he magicked himself before Lucian.

“SIRE!” called Lucian when he saw his King, Lucian didn’t bow this time, but instead put his arms around Jareth and hugged him, he was happy to see his King, Jareth greeted Lucian by reciprocating, by this time all the guards, goblins and Gnome’s had bowed in Jareth’s presence. Whispering as they thought their King had been killed, “I’m so happy to see you alive and well Sire!” Lucian pulled back from their greeting, “As am I you Lucian” he said looking to Lucian’s wounded hand, it was missing still.

It was wrapped in leather strapping to protect it, clearly it could not have been saved from their battle. “What’s going on Lucian? Why are you all celebrating?”. Lucian explained to Jareth that Galeno had organised for himself and a couple of his own soldiers to sneak into the Desert Lands in an operation to assassinate the leader of the Reptilian people, causing the Reptilians to retreat from the blockade.

“It was at heavy cost to us though, Galeno sacrificed his own life to help us” said Lucian, Jareth’s heart sank and he sighed, “Does Aiko know?” asked Jareth, “Yes, I informed her myself” Lucian hung his head, “We must make sure her and her people are generously rewarded and protected under our guard forevermore, anything they need will be there’s” Jareth instructed, “Yes, Sire.” responded Lucian.

Lucian informed Jareth of how bravely Galeno had fought, and how hard his people had worked with his own.

“You realise the Reptilians may return with more force Lucian?” advised Jareth, “Yes Sire, but at least now they know that even without you here, we are still a force to be reckoned with” Lucian said proudly.

Lucian asked about what had happened to him once he was speared, Jareth explained it all to him, and told him of how his magic had depleted, showing his now shrinking scar, causing his true identify to be revealed to Sarah “So she knows everything now?” Lucian asked, “Yes, but I still have not been able to persuade her to return to the Labyrinth” Jareth explained.

“Sire, what if she refuses to come?” Lucian asked with worry in his face, Jareth sighed, “You know me Lucian, I do not yield so easily”.

 

Sarah returned from work to find her grandmother was home, “Hey Nana, did you have fun?” she said wrapping her arms round Rose and hugging her tightly, “I bought these home for you” she added, handing a paper bag with some Danish buns inside to Rose. “Thank you Sarah, yes I did, it was lovely to get away if only for a few days” said Rose.

“Sarah, where’s King?” Rose asked, “I thought you might have taken him to work with you so he wasn’t cooped up in the apartment alone all day”

“Oh um, he’s er…”Sarah needed to think of something and fast, she’d forgotten to come up with an excuse to tell her, with everything else going on, “He’s at my parents….yeah. Toby was missing him so I said they could take him for a bit” Sarah confirmed.

“Oh thats nice, I’m sure Toby will love having him around” Rose smiled, accepting Sarah’s response.

She hated lying to her grandmother, but she didn’t feel she had a choice.

“How’s Tim?” Rose asked winking at Sarah, “Oh um, he’s great” she smiled, faking a little laugh, she thought of an excuse to escape her Nana’s questions, “I’m meeting him for a drink later, so I’m gonna get changed” she said.

Sarah made her way to her room, looking to her grandmother to check she wasn't looking before opening the door, in case Jareth was in there, her grandmother went over to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner, so Sarah quickly slipped into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Jareth hadn’t returned yet.

Sarah had agreed to go out with Tim that evening for drinks, to catch up due to their spoiled weekend, which Sarah felt bad about and felt she owed it to Tim.

She decided she would jump in the shower to freshen up and get ready. Rose called her to eat dinner so she threw on some clothes, she could change after, so she could join Rose for dinner. Rose picked up that Sarah was unusually quiet, but said nothing. Just eyed her now and again. Sarah kept her eyes to her food, she knew if she looked at her grandmother, the questions would begin again.

She ate as quickly as she could, putting her dish and cutlery in the sink, kissing her grandmothers forehead in thanks before going back to her room silently.

 

Sarah pulled on a short black dress that hugged her curves. She thought about Tim as she got ready,  what was she going to do.

Her feelings towards Jareth were growing stronger, especially now they had kissed and she knew he was interested, but she was with Tim. She saw a future with Tim, when she tried to think of a future with Jareth her mind became clouded and hazy. It was difficult to picture what he life would be like living in a fantasy world.

She didn’t feel she could just drop everything for Jareth, certainly not at the moment.

Not with Tim, and not with Rose.

How could it work, being over at the Labyrinth with her family being here. She found herself growing frustrated trying to iron out details in her mind, “Ugh. I don’t need to rush into anything” she reasoned with herself, then remembering Jareth's sense of urgency to get her back to the Labyrinth, feeling the pressure of her conundrum growing.

She walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, picking up some pretty white crystal stud earrings and put them on. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked, Jareth had returned from the Labyrinth “Hello Sarah” Jareth smiled, “Mmmm, You look beautiful this evening”, he scanned his eyes up and down her, seeing how short her dress was and taking in as much of her as he could, raising one eyebrow at her, showing his approval of how she looked before him.

“Hey Jareth, thanks, how are things underground?” she questioned, picking up her hairbrush and guiding it through her hair.

“Better then I expected, things seem to have calmed down a little, but I fear it won’t last” he informed her, Sarah didn’t really understand what he meant, “You’ll have to explain it all to me later, I’m getting ready to go out with Tim, he should be on his way over to pick me up” she told him.

Jareth puffed his chest a little, twitching his top lip at the sound of Tim’s name.

Sarah continued, “By the way, before I forget, Nana was asking for ’King’, so I told her you were visiting Toby”, Jareth heard her but was more concerned about her going out with Tim this evening, “Sarah, why do you insist on wasting your time with boys, when you deserve a man?” he began to walk over to her, “What like you?” she mocked, “Precisely” he said reaching his hand up to hold her chin to get her attention and gaze into her eyes.

She stepped back from his grip but he stood in front of her, walking one step at a time, as she stepped backwards from him “I told you once that I would be your slave, and that rings more true today than it did when I first voiced it” he continued to step forward towards her and she continued to step back stumbling a little, blushing, his eyes never left hers, “I would worship the ground you walk upon, laying my own life before yours if I had to,” he oozed confidence in his words, and Sarah felt herself begin to melt, “making sure you were always satisfied, never left wanting more. Making sure everything and anything was within your grasp.”

Another step, and another as he spoke, never breaking eye contact, “You would never want for anything, because I would make it my life’s purpose to ensure I always….” Sarah’s back hit against the her mirrored closet doors, she couldn’t step back any further, she gulped quietly as he surrounded her, she panting slightly, still looking into his eyes, feeling the heat of her passion rising within her, his lips lingered millimetres from hers “gave _it_ to you.” Jareth whispered, before pressing down to kiss her.

She moaned into his kiss, he tasted so good, she couldn’t help it, it was becoming more difficult to resist him. He wrapped a hand round the top of her knee, slowly moving higher up until it reached the hem of her short dress, it didn’t stop him, he moved further up her thigh, higher and higher until he reached her panties, he moved his hand to the heat that was pulsating from her centre, she moaned into their kiss at his touch and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He could feel how wet she was from his touch as he rubbed at the material between her legs, Sarah began to pant. Jareth was enjoying every second of this as much as she was, she wasn’t pushing him off, he felt she was submitting to her feelings towards him.

He took a couple of seconds to debate whether he should take this further, then moved his hand to the top of her panties, and slipped his hand under the fabric, to feel the slickness between her folds.

He began to move his fingers in circular motions over her nub and she moaned out as quietly as she could, before using her arms to pull him back into another passionate kiss. 

 

There was a knock at her bedroom door, it was Rose, “Sarah dear? Are you decent? Tim is here” she called to Sarah.

No. No, she was most definitely _not_ decent.

Jareth pulled away from their kiss and removed his hand from under her dress sighing and feeling deflated.

“I’m just getting dressed Nana” she called in response so she wouldn’t come in “I’ll be out in a sec”, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Sarah pulled her dress down to his normal length, having had it ridden up from her and Jareth’s antics, licking and wiping her lips, they tasted of him, and she savoured it sighing. She turned to check herself in the mirror.

Jareth had stepped back away from her, trying to calm himself from his excitement, he sat on her bed. Trying to calm his breathing back to normal as he held his gaze to her. Sarah saw the hungry look on his face, she wondered where things would have gone had they not been interrupted.

“I have to go” she told him, he looked like he would shatter into a million pieces after she spoke.

She grabbed her bag off the dresser and head for the door to leave, before she opened the door he called to her “Sarah” his face covered in desperation “I meant everything I said”

“I know” she gave him a fleeting smile before opening the door and leaving. Jareth laid back on Sarah’s bed sighing heavily. 

 

Tim took Sarah to a nice quiet little bar that they had gone to on their first date.

As Tim got their drinks at the bar, Sarah was sat waiting for Tim at a table, deep in thought, thinking about the last few days with Jareth, what he had said, and specifically what had happened just before she had left.

Her feelings felt all over the place, she knew before long she would begin falling for Jareth, they had history together, and she had fantasised about Jareth practically ever since she completed the Labyrinth. However, was she willing to leave the above ground altogether? Be without her family? What would become of her Nana, and Toby? Would it be fair to leave them?

The thing was, she had always wanted to leave to live in the underground, she had wished it so many times when trying to avoid the reality of life, but to actually be faced with it now, it was harder than she ever thought it would be.

As she had the conversations with herself in her mind, she was startled when Tim bought their drinks to the table. “Penny for your thoughts” asked Tim, who could see she was in deep thought when he came back to their table, “Just thinking about….King” she had to think of his name then, “You say he’s better right?” asked Tim, “Yeah, much better thanks” she confirmed, “Then why do you look like you have so much weight on your shoulders” he asked.

She looked at Tim and sighed, was this the time to break things off? She didn’t want to, but the picture in her mind of her future with Tim was beginning to fade.

“Oh I” should she say something, she still couldn’t make up her mind, “I’ve just been really worried about him thats all. That and I think I may be coming down with something from the stress” she couldn’t do it, Tim looked so sweet and innocent, he had no clue what had been going on in her world, and she thought he may be heart broken if she told him.

4 years of his life down the drain.

“You’re sick Sarah?” he looked concerned and placed his hand to her cheek to check if she had a fever, she had a fever alright, a bad case of Jarethitis.

He looked genuinely concerned for her, it made her feel even more guilty, and knots started to form in her stomach, making her feel ill that she was keeping this massive secret from him.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Tim asked concerned, “Would you be upset if I did?” she asked, they’d only been gone all of half an hour, “Of course not” he moved his hand to grasp her shoulder and smiled, “C’mon, I’ll take you home” he stood up and held his hand out to her, she reached her hand to his and Tim took her home.

This made her feel worse, he was such a sweet guy, this wasn’t going to be easy. She did love him still, but she needed to make up her mind what she was going to do, and having Jareth around, being the way he was, was causing Sarah’s feelings for Tim to crack. 

 

Sarah walked through her front door, which awoke her grandmother “Sarah” she called out rubbing her eyes and checking the time, “You’re back early, everything alright?” asked Rose concerned, “Yeah, just not feeling too good” Sarah replied, it wasn’t a lie.

Rose stood up to put the back of her hand against Sarah’s forehead, “Are you sure? You don’t have a temperature” said Rose, “My stomaches playing up” she said. “Why don’t you go to bed and I’ll bring you some hot tea? It might help settle your tummy” offered Rose, “Thanks Nana” she said kissing Rose’s cheek.

Sarah scuffed her feet to her bedroom, opened the door, shutting it behind her and turning to find Jareth laid on her bed reading one of Sarah’s books.

He wasn’t expecting her back yet and sat up “Is everything well Sarah? he asked with a concerned look on his face, “I’m not feeling too well” she sighed, he reached out his hand and grabbed hers, pulling her to him so she sat on his lap, he placed his left arm round her back and moved the hair from her face with his right hand, stroking her hair gently, he hovered his hand over her head and body.

“I’m not sensing anythings wrong my love” he commented “You can tell?” she questioned, a little surprised, “I can use my magic to feel where you may be suffering, yes” he replied. She sighed, now she would have to explain herself to him.

“My stomachs in knots, I thought I loved Tim, but since you turned up, well your true self, if the truth be told, I feel so confused”, Jareth felt secretly elated she was questioning her relationship with Tim, but he didn’t show it as he saw the conflict in Sarah’s face, “I’m sorry I’ve caused so much confusion in your life my love” he placed his hand to her cheek to caress it, she leaned into his touch, sighing heavily.

He began to lean in to her to kiss her but she put her hand to his lips to stop him “Jareth!” she sighed at him, she wasn’t angry with him, she wanted to kiss him but needed to think, “I need to come to this decision on my own.” he looked at her, realising only she could make up her mind about him, and the Labyrinth, it was better he let her come to her own conclusions, he smiled softly and kissed her finger tips.

Rose knocked on her bedroom door, she’d bought Sarah her tea “Quick hide!” she whispered to Jareth standing from his lap. Jareth laid down on the floor beside Sarah’s bed, and Sarah jumped under her duvet, pulling it up to her neck, “Come in Nana” she called out, Rose opened the door and placed the tea cup on Sarah’s night stand “It’s peppermint tea, will be good for your tummy” she told Sarah, “Thank’s Nana”.

Rose sat on the bed kissed Sarah’s forehead, “Are you sure you’re ok?” asked Rose, “Yeah, just a tummy ache” replied Sarah, Rose wasn’t convinced, “Is everything alright between you and Tim?” she asked, Sarah really didn’t want to talk about it, especially with the cause of her conflict being on the floor less than 4 foot away.

“Everything’s fine Nana” she confirmed, Rose wasn’t buying it though, “It just seems like you haven’t been as interested in him since I got back”, Sarah looked at Rose with a guilty look on her face, “And you came home early, you’ve gone on dates with him feeling worse, remember when you had sinusitis?” giggled Rose, Sarah smiled.

She deliberately said nothing.

“Sarah, if you have to question it, then maybe it’s not right” she advised Sarah, “And if I’m honest, he seems a bit plain for you my dear” she continued, “Nana!” Sarah scolded her grandmother playfully, “I’ve always pictured with you with someone much more….interesting” she said, “Someone who would sweep you off your feet, someone who stood out from the crowd, who was fun to be around and made your heart flutter every time you saw him”

She took Sarah’s hand and patted it, Sarah was surprised with her grandmothers revelation, she always thought she’d liked Tim, “Just don’t settle Sarah, you deserve someone who would give you the sun, moon and stars”, Sarah’s smile faded as her grandmothers words sunk in. “I’ll let you rest, just don’t beat yourself up over it” Rose confirmed, “Thanks Nana” said Sarah as Rose left her to rest.

 

As soon as the door closed, Jareth placed his head on Sarah’s mattress beside her, “Wise woman your grandmother” he commented, “You would say that” Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

He got up and sat on her bed facing her, Sarah reached for her tea and sipped at it, “I suppose I’d better get ready for bed” she said placing the tea cup down and pulling her night things from under her pillow.

She stood up and looked at Jareth, “Er, would you mind turning around?” she asked him, “Really Sarah?” Jareth sighed in contempt, before waving his hand from where he sat, left to right, and she was in her night sweats and tank top, her dress hung up and in her wardrobe. She looked down at herself, “I keep forgetting you have your uses” she smirked, “I’ll take that as a compliment my dear Sarah” he smiled.

She got back into bed under the covers then thought about where he was going to sleep.

“Still not going to sleep at the Labyrinth?” she asked expectantly, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Why do you have to make things so complicated?” she sighed, “Sarah, I..” she interrupted “It was a rhetorical question Jareth” rolling her eyes at him.

She patted the mattress beside her, it was a double bed, so was big enough for them both, even though Jareth thought the bed tiny to what he was use to back at home, “No funny business Jareth” she pointed at him, “Whatever you wish my love” he smiled back at her, before changing into some silk black pyjama’s, “Nice Jareth” she said taking the piss, “I’ll have you know they keep me nice and cool through the night” he looked down his nose at her a little, “Alright, get in” she folded the duvet back to invite him in her bed.

They both laid back staring up at the ceiling, unsure of what to say at this point, so they just stayed quiet.

Jareth drifted off to sleep first, Sarah was having trouble sleeping. She turned onto her left side to face him, thinking about what she should do.

_Tim, Jareth, Tim, Jareth_

It echoed round her brain, she thought of what her grandmother had said. She watched Jareth sleeping, his face fell in her direction as he slept soundly beside her and she moved her hand, tracing her fingers down the side of his face to his chin ever so gently so’s not to wake him. He moaned out a little, as if he was having a nice dream.

Suddenly he turned his body to face her and bought an arm over her waist and back, gently pulling her closer to him. Her eyes widened as he pulled her close to nuzzle close to her, he let off a sigh, he was half asleep, a faint smile crept across his face, “Jareth?” she whispered, “Hmmm” he replied in recognition, “Can I visit the Labyrinth?” Sarah asked him, still whispering, he sleepily responded to her request, “Whatever you wish my love”, never opening his eyes, then fell back asleep.

She snuggled closer to him, accepting his embrace, she probably shouldn’t have but it felt so warm and right. She was able to drift off to sleep shortly after.

 


	11. Time To Start Thinking & Talking

Sarah awoke, peering down the end of the bed to see Jareth sat on her dresser stool, leaning back against her dresser, reading another of her books, he was fully dressed in his usual getup.

“You like reading then?” she asked yawning, Jareth put the book down and looked at her, “Good morning my love, very much so. You can learn a lot from books”. Sarah didn’t disagree.

“I’m so tired” she said stretching, she hadn’t slept well with the torment of having to make a decision about Tim.

Jareth got up and went and sat on the bed in front of her, “Here, drink this” he said holding out his hand and magicking a cup of coffee for her upon it, then handing it to her. “Do you do nothing the traditional way?” she asked him, taking a sip “Not if I can help it” he smirked.

The coffee was good, she was clearly enjoying it. As she drunk it, she began to feel more and more awake, “Wow this is good coffee” she commented, “It’s magic coffee, works better than your human coffee, and doesn’t give you the shakes if you have too much” he told her.

“So you’d like to come to the Labyrinth?” he asked her as she continued to sip at her coffee, “Yes, well, if it’s alright” she asked, “Well you best get dressed” he said to her, “Oh Jareth I didn’t mean today” she replied. “But it’s settled, I have informed your employment you are ill” he told her.

“YOU WHAT?” she said surprised, “I called them and left a message to say you had been up all night unwell and wouldn’t be in for the next couple of days” he advised her, “Jareth, you can’t go phoning my work! They have no idea who you are!” she tried to keep her voice down so her grandmother didn’t hear, “I realise this Sarah dear” he smirked and then pointed to his throat before he spoke again “which is why they think you phoned to inform them” he sounded exactly like her.

Sarah sat there eye’s wide, in shock “That’s creepy” she winced at him, “Mmm, I do not make a habit of it, especially a woman’s voice” he told her.

“What about Nana? How will we travel to the Labyrinth without her knowing” she asked him, “I use to place a sleeping enchantment on her while you were at work so I could travel through the portal almost daily”, Sarah looked at Jareth with horror.

“You did WHAT?” she wasn’t doing a good job of keeping her voice down, he kept saying things that made her more and more angry towards him, “Oh Sarah, I grow tiresome of your constant anger towards me” he pinched the bridge of his nose, between his eyes, “Well if you stopped doing things to piss me off then it wouldn’t be an issue, would it?” she spat at him.

“The enchantment is perfectly safe, if anything it allows your grandmother to sleep deeply and heal her body from daily wear and tear more efficiently, so when the time comes to reverse the spell, she feels most refreshed and energised” he explained, Sarah calmed a little, but still wasn’t happy, “That explain’s some things” she said under her breath.

“Now I suggest you advise your grandmother of your sick day, so you can shut yourself in your bedroom, and when she settles in front of the TV, as she always does, I can then place the enchantment upon her and we may move more freely without worry of her walking in as we pass through the portal when we come back” he advised her.

Sarah agreed to his plan. 

 

Sarah exited her bedroom with her dressing gown wrapped around her, plodding through to the kitchen table to where her grandmother sat eating breakfast, “Are you feeling better Sarah?” Rose asked, “I still feel sick Nana” she said, “Then would you like me to call your work to let them know you won’t be in today?” Rose offered, “I already called them earlier this morning, but thank you” Sarah said pursing her lips, “Well get back to bed child, and rest easy” Rose caressed the side of Sarah’s face, she hated to think her granddaughter wasn’t feeling well.

“I can bring you some more tea later if you like?” Rose offered, Sarah just smiled and turned to head back to her bedroom where Jareth waited. As soon as she pushed her bedroom door so it was only open a jar, she whipped the gown off and hung it on the hook behind her door, “Right now what?” whispered Sarah, “Now we wait” Jareth whispered back, peering through the gap in the door at Sarah’s grandmother.

It took a while, but after about an hour and a half, in which time Sarah had dressed herself while they waited, Rose made herself comfy on the sofa and switched on the TV, Jareth held his hand up, pointing his fingers in her direction and wove the sleeping enchantment, within seconds, Rose was asleep. “There” he said, Sarah pulled her bedroom door open to look at her grandmother, “Wow” she proclaimed, rushing towards Rose and waving her hand in front of Rose’s face, Rose began to snore lightly.

Sarah picked up her hand to check her pulse, then drop it back to her side “This is amazing, I’m still not sure if I’m happy about it though” she told Jareth, “It’s perfectly safe Sarah. And we could have a tirade of drunk goblins crashing and banging around the apartment, and she would never hear it” he told Sarah, she looked impressed.

“Right, can we go now?” Sarah said, a little impatiently.

They made their way to the portal and stood in front of it, “Hold onto me my love, it might make you feel sick when we pass through” he warned her before stepping into the portal.

 

“Woah” said Sarah as they appeared in the throne room, holding her free hand out in the air in front of her to steady herself, “Are you alright my love?” asked Jareth.

“Yeah, just a little dizzy, like driving fast over a small bridge” she commented, it was like a short burst of motion sickness but she recovered almost as instantly as she had noticed it.

She looked around the throne room in awe “Wow” she paused as she turned, “I never thought I’d see this place again” she told him.

“Sire!” they heard behind them, Lucian walked towards them, glad to see his King, he bowed when he stood before Jareth, “Hello Lucian” he smiled.

Lucian hadn't even seen Sarah and did a double take, “Lady Sarah!” he proclaimed “You’ve come!” he had a look of relief on his face, “Sarah has come to _visit_ today Lucian” Jareth informed him before Lucian said something he shouldn’t, “Ah I see Sire” Lucian’s relief faded a little, Lucian extended his hand to Sarah and she placed her hand in his, Lucian kissed her knuckle and Sarah giggled a little taken aback by the behaviour she was receiving, “Why does he call me Lady?” she leaned over to Jareth whispering “Because you completed the Labyrinth, and people here will address you with respect” he whispers to Sarah.

Sarah wasn’t sure she liked it, it seemed a bit…formal.

“It is good to see you Lady Sarah” said Lucian, “It’s good to finally meet you Lucian” she responded.

“So tell me what I’ve missed Lucian” Jareth asked as they turned to head to Jareth’s study, Jareth turned back to Sarah and held out his arm for her, she linked her arm through his elbow and let him guide her to where they were headed.

Lucian explained how things had seemed much brighter since the Reptilians had left the edges of the Labyrinth, The Gnome people had returned to the Forest Lands and the most grief Lucian had been dealing with was the goblins misbehaving themselves.

“That and getting use to this” he said holding up his leather wrapped wrist, sighing a little.

Jareth placed a hand on Lucian’s shoulder “I will see if there is anything we can do to magic you a new hand friend. It is not something I have ever done, but I have read it is possible” Jareth comforted his friend, Lucian smiled “What is meant to be will be Sire” Lucian smiled, looking towards Sarah, Jareth knew Lucian was talking of his situation also.

“Very true friend” Jareth replied.

“How is Aiko doing?” he asked, “She is well Sire, adjusting, but well. Her son, Kane, has taken over as guardian, and I have offered my help in any issues he requires help with in stepping up as guardian of the Forest Lands” he told Jareth “Good” he replied.

Lucian informed Jareth of some requests he had received needing his approval before advising them both that he needed to leave to see to some business in the kitchens where food was going missing, which needed investigating further. 

 

Jareth sat behind his desk and picked up the first letter to begin sorting through his “to do” pile.

Sarah looked out the window overlooking the Labyrinth. It looked darker and….deader…than she remembered. “The Labyrinth seems different to when I last visited Jareth” she told him, “Yes I told you love, a lot has changed since you completed your quest for your brother” he responded, “Please don’t take offence, but, it looks……worse” she said timidly, he looked up at her “I know” he looked sad.

He got out of his chair and walked over to Sarah at the window, placing his hands on her shoulder as they looked out the window together, “The shift since you left was not a good one, and things that were living, plant life and such, began to slowly die”, Sarah looked up at Jareth, she felt dreadful, “Did I cause this?” she asked, hoping the answer was no, “I do not know my love, I’m not sure how you could, it may just be a coincidence” he comforted her.

Though he thought that she may well have something to do with it, he did not wish to upset her or guilt trip her into returning.

He stood back from her “Sarah? May I take you somewhere in the Labyrinth?” he asked, “I don’t see why not” she smiled, “Ok hold on” he held his arm out to her and she wrapped both her arms round it as he transported them to the forest she had traveled through when she first came to the Labyrinth, after she had met Sir Diddymus.

Only the forest she remembered, before she ate the poisoned peach, wasn’t as lush and green as she remembered.

She recognised it, but only just.

She stepped away from Jareth to look around, the trees and plant life had wilted, turning brown, and slowly dying.

She knelt down to a patch of, what should have been beautiful flowers, as she lifted her hands towards them they began to become brightly coloured once more and sprung back to life.

She widened her eyes and called to Jareth who came to her side and saw, “Look!” she said, Jareth raised his eyebrows, as she stood up  and away from them they shrivelled back to their wilted dying state, she furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of what had just happened “What do you think that was about?” Sarah asked, “I think you are connected to the Labyrinth more than you realise” he said looking at her concerned.

This proved his suspicions, she was needed in the Labyrinth. 

 

Jareth and Sarah returned to the castle so Jareth could work through his letters and paperwork, Sarah let him work, looking at the Labyrinth once again from his study window, she couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened with the flowers, and what he’d said about being a part of the Labyrinth.

She looked over at Jareth who was engrossed in his work, then turned to look out the window again, “ _Maybe this is where I belong, it’s almost as if all this isn’t about me anymore_ ” she thought to herself, she thought of Tim, how she could let him down gently with as little pain as possible, she really didn’t want to hurt him.

She thought of her grandmother, and family. How could she make it work.

She stood up and walked over to the chair in front of Jareth’s desk, opposite him and sat down, “So if I came here, how would it work?” Jareth looked up from his paper raising his brow at her, “You mean _live_ here Sarah?” he asked, “Yes” she confirmed.

“I mean, what about my family? My grandmother, I moved in with her because she needed me”, Jareth sat back in his chair listening to her, “Since you moved in with your grandmother, how often has she _really_ needed you?” he asked her, she thought about his question, it had been very little.

She had been like a steam train, when they would go shopping she would carry more and more bags each time. Rose hadn’t had a fall in years, and sometimes when Sarah had needed to open things like jars, she would hand them to her grandmother who opened them seemingly with no issue.

Sarah thought for a moment, “THE SLEEPING ENCHANTMENT!” she exclaimed, “Very good Sarah, yes it heals as the person sleeps, so your grandmother is probably the fittest she has ever been and will continue to be for a very long time” he explained.

Sarah smiled, then thought about leaving her family again “But would I be able to visit my family?” she asked hesitantly, “Of course, whenever you wanted, I could leave the portal open and teach you how to pass through whenever you wished to return” he confirmed, “However, it would mean probably having to explain things to your grandmother” he told Sarah.

That would not be an easy conversation, she probably wouldn’t believe Sarah at first, until she could prove it, but she would accept, in time.

Jareth stood up and walked round the desk to kneel in front of Sarah, he looked up at her and took her hands “Sarah, it would not be easy in the beginning, to live in the Labyrinth you would need to change from mortal to immortal, you would live a very long time, centuries would go by. You would see your family grow old and die” he explained, Sarah sighed and looked to the floor.

“But you would have me, and I would answer your every call, every demand, every wish. I would be your loyal subject always, and I would do everything in my power to make you happy” he paused as she looked back into his eyes “as my Queen”, he studied her face for a reaction, not sure what that might be. Sarah blinked a couple of times, before finally speaking, “I guess it wouldn’t be so bad spending eternity with you” she smiled, he grabbed her into a hug, lifting her high out of the chair and spinning them both around in his excitement, “OH Sarah! You will make me the happiest man in history” he gushed as she giggled at him.

He set her down so her feet were back on the floor gazing dreamily into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled back “Hang on there cowboy! There’s the matter of Tim, I need to break things off, and I need _you_ to let me do it in my own way” she said raising her brow at him, “Of course my love” he smiled, “It may take some time while I figure out how to do it” she told him, “I’ve waited this long for you” he tightened his grip of her.

“Another thing I’ve been meaning to ask since we got here” she pulled away from him slightly, “can I see my friends? Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Diddymus and Ambrosius?” she asked, “I wished you’d have asked earlier, we really should be getting back for your grandmother, but there’s no reason we can’t sort something for when you next come back” he told her.

She was sad she couldn’t see her friends, but they had been there, what seemed for hours, so they really should have been getting back to the above ground. 

 

When they arrived back in Sarah’s room Sarah began thinking how she would even begin the conversation with her grandmother.

Jareth head to Sarah’s door and peered through the gap to Rose, sleeping soundly. “Wait Jareth,” called Sarah “I’m not sure what to even say to her”. Jareth stepped towards Sarah and hugged her, “There is no wrong way to explain how you feel Sarah” he comforted her.

She sighed before he walked back over to the bedroom door and reversed the spell. He quietly shut the door once he saw her begin to stir awake. “She’s awake” Jareth told Sarah, she began to feel nervous. Her stomach was in knots.

“I guess I gotta do it sometime, so now is as good as ever” she sighed, he put his hands around her arms and leant down to kiss her supple lips, “I’ll be here if you need me” he tried to comfort her, “I suppose if it goes really badly I can run back to my room and we can escape to the Labyrinth” she joked with a half smile, Jareth laughed at her “I’m sure all will be well my love”, he kissed her again as she walked over to her door and took a deep breath before exiting.

 

Sarah sat on the sofa beside Rose, she was awake now, watching Jeopardy on the TV, “Are you feeling better dear?” asked Rose, “Yeah, well kinda,” responded Sarah.

“Nana, I need to talk to you about something” she began. Rose whipped her head to look at Sarah with wide eyes, “You’re pregnant?” Rose blurted out. “No, god no Nana!” Sarah smiled a little at her grandmothers presumption, “Though maybe that would have been easier to hear than what I’ve got to tell you” Sarah said looking down at her hands clasped together, moving her fingers nervously.

Rose turned the TV off and turned herself in her seat a little better to face Sarah. “Sarah what is it?” Rose asked becoming worried. Sarah began to tell her grandmother everything, starting from the beginning, about the book, of her adventure in the Labyrinth, how she had wished Toby away, Jareth, Hoggle, the peach, everything.

Rose sat listening, she remembered reading passages of the book to Sarah as a child, while what she heard was very hard to swallow, she never once thought her granddaughter crazy or unstable. She simple smiled, watching her talk, not interrupting, just absorbing it all.

Sarah however, found her grandmothers silence a little unnerving, wondering if she would be calling the men in white suits as she explained it all to her.

She explained how Jareth had been disguised as King, and how he had finally revealed himself to her because of his injury, causing it to weaken his magic while Rose was away.

How she felt towards him and realised she was, is, needed in the Labyrinth, having just returned from there now.

Sarah finished and just looked at her grandmother, she watched as Rose took it all in, trying to make sense of it in her mind.

She stood up, Sarah stood also, Rose began to walk towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, staying silent, Sarah followed her and leaned against one of the kitchen table chairs waiting for her grandmother to speak, but Rose kept quiet, still trying to wrap her mind around it all.

“You think I’m crazy don’t you Nana? I swear, it’s all true, the only lie I ever told you was that King was with Toby the other day and I’m so sorry, but I didn’t know what to say” she begged her grandmother, “Oh child, I don’t think you’re crazy. I don’t quite know _what_ to think” she finally spoke.

Rose moved to hug Sarah. “Do you want to meet him?” Sarah asked, “Sure” Rose replied, “Ok I’ll go get him” Sarah drew back from their hug “What _now_?” asked Rose, “Yeah, he’s in my bedroom” Sarah confirmed.

Rose widened her eyes, a little shocked, or uneasy, she couldn’t decide how she felt about him being in the apartment all this time while they talked. 

 

Sarah shut the bedroom door behind her, “She wants to meet you” she informed Jareth, who was once again laid on her bed reading yet another of Sarah’s books.

He put the book down, shrugged “Alright” and stood up “it went well then?” he asked, “I’m not sure, she says she doesn’t think I’m crazy…which I guess is a good start, but I dunno” she replied.

He walked towards the door but before he reached it “Jareth?” asked Sarah, he turned “I think it would be easier on her if you….you know….didn’t quite look like…you” she squinted hoping he didn’t take offence.

“Why, if you’ve already told her about me?” he asked, “Well, with your turned up eyebrows, fashion sense and crazy hair…I just worry it might be a bit much for her to take is all” she tried to explain as gently as possible.

Jareth thought for a moment, looking at her mildly offended, “Would it be better I was ‘King’?” he asked, “No, but could you not make you’re appearance more….human like? Just for now so it’s not too much?” she replied, he shrugged again “Very well”.

He waved his hands over himself and his eyebrows straightened, his hair became cropped and his clothes changed into a smart black suit, with white shirt, a few of the top buttons undone to look more casual with smart leather shoes.

Sarah looked at him and smiled “Wow, you don’t look half bad!” she smiled, eyeing him up and down, before standing in front of him and opening the door.

 

Sarah and Jareth exited to bedroom and walked towards the kitchen where Rose was, she had been sitting but stood, eyes wide when she saw Jareth appear, “Nana, this is Jareth” Sarah introduced him, “Pleasure to see you again Rose” said Jareth holding his hand out to her, she kept her eyes wide as she lifted her hand for him to take, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. _See me again, we've only just met!_

“Hello Jared” said Rose, “Jareth” whispered Sarah, “Sorry Jareth” Rose corrected herself.

Rose offered them both a drink but they declined, so sat round the table.

“So, Sarah says you’re a....Goblin King?” she asked, not taking her eyes from Jareth, “That is correct, yes. I trust Sarah has explained everything, from her first visit to my Kingdom?” he asked, “Yes she has” replied Rose.

There was a few moments silence, Rose noticed they were holding hands and she wasn’t sure what to make of it, then spoke, “Sarah, it’s not that I don’t believe you, but I’m just struggling to accept all this. He, sorry, Jared looks like a normal businessman” she explained “Jareth” Sarah said to her grandmothers mistake with Jareth’s name, Rose apologised again, she just couldn’t get it right. Sarah looked disappointed and sighed a little.

“I can understand it is very difficult for one to accept something that does not sound the norm” Jareth spoke for Sarah, “It must be very difficult, especially when Sarah is your granddaughter and you only want what’s best for her” he held his hand up a little, resting his elbow on the table, moving his hand in weaving movements until a crystal appeared in his hand, he perched it atop of his finger tips and moved it towards Rose to take.

Rose’s mouth dropped, she took the crystal inspecting it, before handing it back to Jareth where it promptly disappeared “This is not my usual…attire…Sarah thought it best that I didn’t look so, inhuman so it did not upset you” he explained.

“It was a trick right? It was hiding up your sleeve?” Rose said referring to the crystal, looking at them both in disbelief.

Sarah looked at Jareth. _She thinks I’m crazy._ Jareth looked at Sarah, feeling the desperation from her.

“Rose?” he asked, “Yes? she answered, “Would you mind holding out your hand?” he asked her, Rose did so and Jareth stared at her open palm.

After a few seconds a single rose began to appear, Sarah smiled at Jareth, squeezing his hand gently in hers. Rose’s eyes widened again, she was in shock, she gulped hard, and grasped the de-thorned stem to hold it upright. The petals of the rose were glowing different beautiful colours as the bud opened before her.

“I promise you everything Sarah speaks is the truth Rose.” Jareth confirmed.

Rose stood up tears forming in her eyes realising this was bigger than anything she'd ever known, followed by Sarah, and hugged her granddaughter, Sarah began to cry, Rose truly believed and accepted what she had been told now.

She then moved to Jareth, who stood immediately, and hugged him “You better be good to her Jared” she said whiled hugging him, “Jareth” corrected Sarah laughing, “Sorry Jareth” said Rose. Jareth smirked, “Sarah will never want for nothing” he confirmed. Sarah sighed in relief. 

 

Rose had a few questions, as well as rules, for Jareth.

Every answer he gave seemed to be exactly what Rose wanted to hear from him.

Once she had exhausted herself of questions, she offered to make dinner for the three of them.

“I’ll help you Nana” offered Sarah, “Don’t expect his Majesty to help, he’s a useless cook” she laughed, “I can boil vegetables and potatoes” Jareth defended himself, Sarah rolled her eyes laughing at him.

Rose pulled a bottle of Champagne from her fridge, “I’ve been saving this for a special occasion, and what's more special than having Royalty in your apartment!” she chuckled.

Sarah grabbed three wine flute glasses as Rose undid the foil and muselet, she was struggling with removing the cork “Oh these blasted things” Rose grimaced, “May I?” asked Jareth from his seat at the kitchen table “If you wouldn’t mind?” she answered holding the bottle towards him, “No, keep hold of the bottle, just don’t touch the cork” he instructed, Rose did as he said and watched the bottle.

Before her very eyes the cork disappeared, evaporated from sight, and the champagne mist began to spill out of the bottle neck, Rose laughed “Oh you’re good”, “I have my uses” he smirked. Sarah took the bottle from Rose, and poured the champagne for them all, they clinked their glasses together. All happy and laughing together. 

 

They sat eating dinner, roast lamb, and Jareth was enjoying it immensely, “Mmm Rose, I always loved the smell of this particular dish over the years, and hoped I would get to try it” he praised, “Of course! I keep forgetting you were ‘King’ all these years”  she paused, “can you turn into him?” she asked.

“It’s one thing to make a crystal and rose appear Nana, but for him to turn into a dog” she just didn’t want Rose to be scared, plus she sensed the Champagne had started to take effect on her grandmother, “Oh Sarah, your old grandmother isn’t so delicate and frail as you think” Rose scolded Sarah playfully, Jareth looked at Sarah with raised eyebrows wanting permission, Sarah looked at Jareth, then rolled her eyes and nodded in approval.

“Yes!” Rose laughed, clapping her hands.

Jareth stood up beside his chair, Rose watching his every move, and Jareth morphed into his canine form, Rose cheered and clapped in amazement, Sarah laughed at her grandmothers reaction.

Jareth wagged his tail, panting, and woofed, Rose reached her hand to pat his head. “Ok now change back” urged Rose, still laughing.

Jareth shook his head down to his tail, transforming back to his business man attire.

Rose clapped and laughed again “Amazing! Amazing!” she praised.

Jareth sat back down smirking, and they continued with their meal.

The excitement quietened and Sarah wanted to ask her grandmother about Tim, “I’ve been trying to decide how I break up with Tim, Nana” she stated timidly, Jareth sat back in his chair having finished, and rest his arm across the back of Sarah’s chair, gliding his fingertips up and down her side lovingly.

“Hmmm, yes it is a tricky one” said Rose, “I just don’t want to hurt him, but fear I won’t be able to stop it” Sarah looked a little sad, “Can’t Jared” Rose started, Sarah interrupted “Jareth”

“Oh gosh darn it, I’m so sorry Jareth” Rose apologised annoyed with herself that she just couldn’t get his name right, Jareth held his hand up and nodded slightly to confirm it was alright, “Couldn’t Jareth just cast a spell and make Tim forget you?” asked Rose, “Yes I could” replied Jareth.

“No” Sarah shook her head, “No, I can’t let Jareth do that Nana. It’s four years of his life forgotten”

“He wouldn’t forget the last four years Sarah, just his memory of you my love” said Jareth sitting forward placing his hand over hers. Sarah shook her head again, taking a sip from her wine glass, “No, it just doesn’t sit right with me. If he hates me because of it then so be it. He’s been so good to me, I can’t do that to him. It’s like a cowards way out” she sipped her wine glass again.

“You’re right Sarah” said Rose, “Maybe you should just tell him the truth, as you told me” she advised, “He’ll never believe me though Nana” she thought out loud, “And if he doesn’t believe you, then he doesn’t believe you” she replied, “He could see it that I’m mocking him” Sarah sighed, “Then tell him you’ve fallen in love with someone else” she reasoned with Sarah, “You’re not lying, and he won’t feel like you’re mocking him” Rose suggested.

Sarah looked at Jareth for his opinion, he sipped at his wine glass, finishing it as Rose got up to refill it, “Like I said yesterday Sarah, a wise woman you’re grandmother” he smiled, then looked at Rose.

Rose winked at him with approval and raised her glass before taking a sip herself.

Sarah concluded to herself that it was probably the most honest way, and maybe one day he would appreciate her honesty, if he didn’t straight away which he probably wouldn’t.

 

After they ate dessert they chatted long into the wee hours of the morning until tiredness began to kick in, Sarah kissed Rose goodnight, “Well, I’m shattered, goodnight Nana, and thanks for being so cool” she hugged her grandmother tightly in thanks.

“Oh its’s alright Sarah, as difficult as it was to understand, I knew you couldn’t be lying. Not my dear Sarah” Rose hugged back, “And you” she pulled back from Sarah’s hug and looked to Jareth who was stood next to Sarah, “thank you for indulging me earlier” she laughed as she spoke, hugging Jareth, “My pleasure Rose” he smiled back, hugging her warmly.

Sarah took Jareth’s hand and they went to bed. 

 

They laid on their sides facing one another in bed, kissing, Jareth run his fingers through Sarah’s soft dark hair, moaning lowly.

Jareth was back to his true form now, there was no need for his disguise now Rose was no longer around.

Sarah cupped his face smiling that she was the cause of his moans. He pulled her closer to him, then placed his hand on her hip, and Sarah could feel his hard heat against her thigh, she moved her free hand to his shoulder, caressing his skin.

He had forgone the silk pyjama top tonight, he only wore the bottoms, whereas she had forgone the sweat pants, and just wore a tank top and her knickers.

His skin felt soft as she caressed him, she grazed her finger nails down his arm, causing him to undulate against her.

She moaned as she felt his cock rub against her clit through his silk pj’s and her knickers.

Jareth slid his hand down from her waist into her knickers, finding she was very slick, he pulled away from their kiss “Wet for me my love” he smirked, she moaned, pulling his head back to kiss her.

He rubbed her nub in circular motions, picking up where he had left off with her the other day.

She reach her hand down to the top of his silk pyjama bottoms, and slipped her hand under to take hold of him.

He groaned out at her touch, pulling back from their kiss for a second, panting. She grasped her hand around his thick girth and began to move her hand back and forth along his long shaft.

She knew he would be big, his trousers left little to the imagination, but she wasn’t quite prepared for how large he felt now.

As their motions began to pick up speed, moaning at one another, becoming more excited at one another’s touch, Sarah stopped suddenly, and removed her hand from around him.

“Is everything alright?” panted Jareth, “Yes, I just…I just can’t” she panted back, “Have I done something wrong my love? I haven’t hurt you have I?” Jareth asked concerned, getting his breath back, “No, No” she comforted, “You’ve done nothing wrong, its just..” she began to explain, “I’m technically still with Tim” _he’s going to hate me for bringing Tim up_ “can we at least wait until I’ve broken things off? And preferably without my Nana in the next room?” she asked.

Jareth smiled at her, understanding, “Ok my love” he replied, “You don’t mind?” she asked him, Jareth thought for a moment “Well, I wished you’d bought this up sooner, before you got me all hot and bothered, but I understand your reasoning” he removed his hand from under the covers, “I’m sorry” she apologised, she felt bad for leading him on, but she just couldn’t do it, not yet.

He wrapped his arm around her and sighed, she snuggled into his embrace and they soon found themselves drifting off to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's such a little tease!
> 
> I'm sorry for the appalling chapter titles, I'm really no good at it!


	12. Moving To The Labyrinth

Sarah had woken up before Jareth, she went to the bathroom to shower.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Tim, and what she would say to him. As she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, she spoke to herself “Tim, I’m sorry but I’m in love with someone else” she sighed, picking up her toothbrush, squeezing toothpaste onto the bristles, and began brushing “Tiiim, I’n rally orry ut I’v met sum on else” she spoke while brushing, when she was done she spat out the toothpaste foam, pursed her lips under the tap to fill her mouth with water, sloshed it around her mouth then spat the remaining water and froth out.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily “You can do this Sarah” she told herself, grabbing her hairbrush, “You’re falling out of love with him and falling in love with Jareth, you can’t lead him on” she continued as she brushed her hair, she looked herself in the eyes in the mirror “I’m _in_ love with Jareth” it was the first time she’d said it out loud.

“I _love_ him” she repeated, it sounded weird, but it felt right.

She heard Jareth knock outside the bathroom door “Sarah, my love, are you alright?” he called to her.

“Yeah, just had a shower, I’ll be out in a sec” she replied.

Jareth stood outside the door, he needed to use the bathroom, there were some things he preferred to do himself without magic.

He was almost hopping outside the door when Rose appeared in front of him. She was rubbing her eyes and half asleep still.

“Hello Rose” Jareth greeted respectfully, trying not to let on he needed the loo, Rose finished rubbing her eyes and looked up to see Jareth, in his true form. Long hair, turned up eyebrows, strange clothes, she didn’t recognised him.

She screamed loudly at his appearance. He held his hands out towards her to try and calm her down “Rose, it’s me, Jareth!” he called out to her as she screamed.

She didn't hear him and continued to scream and now was calling out for help.

Sarah opened the bathroom door to the commotion, “Nana! What’s wrong?” she called, Rose pointed to Jareth “INTRUDER!” she shouted, by this time she had grabbed the first thing near her, a newspaper from the coffee table, and was rolling it up to use against the intruder.

As Sarah approached her, Rose grabbed Sarah. “NANA! IT’S JARETH! IT’S JARETH!” Sarah explained holding her shoulders, Rose stopped screaming and calmed down, looking at Jareth, inspecting his appearance.

“This is what Jareth looks like normally Nana”.

Jareth hadn’t moved, he didn’t want to frighten her further.

“Oh my goodness boy! I’m so sorry, I had no idea you would look like this” said Rose, calming her breathing as her adrenalin dispersing. Sarah comforted her grandmother as she calmed down, Jareth smiled once she had calmed down “Now if you will excuse me, I have...business to attend to” he said before rushing to the bathroom and closing the door. 

 

It was now 9pm at night and Sarah was pacing the living room, she had called to arrange to meet Tim at the bar they had last been to.

She was still playing sick from work so hadn’t seen him since their last date which was cut short. She was a bag of nerves, worrying about breaking up with him.

Jareth and Rose were trying to comfort her “Once it is done, it is done Sarah. And I will be here waiting for you” Jareth tried to comfort her, “But what if it doesn’t go well, I just don’t want to hurt him” she whined. Jareth pulled Sarah into an embrace “Oh my love, you are too kind for your own good sometimes” he swayed her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

She went to pick up her bag, and Rose stood in front of her “Just speak from the heart dear. It won’t be wrong if you do. Even if he doesn’t accept or like it.” she advised.

Rose hugged her nervous, to the point of shaking granddaughter, before she left to meet Tim.

 

Sarah walked through the doors of the bar and looked around for Tim, he stood and waved to her so she walked over to him.

Tim kissed her on the cheek “Hey girl” he greeted, “Hey Tim” she looked bashfully at him before sitting.

“I ordered you a drink” he told her “Thanks” she said quietly.“Are you feeling better? I’ve missed you at work” he smiled.

She sighed heavily “Tim?”, he noticed something was wrong “Yes Sarah? What’s wrong?” he asked. “Tim, I?” she started, he looked at her with puppy eyes, she couldn’t back out, she had to do this.

She rubbed her face roughly and continued “Tim, I. I’m afraid this isn’t going to work” she began, Tim sat back in his seat, his face dropping “You’re such a sweet guy and I really did love you” she stated, he interrupted “Did?”, she looked at her hands nervously, “Yes, but…” he looked at her, hanging onto her words, “I’ve met someone else. I’m so sorry” Tim sighed, his heart sunk.

“I never wanted to hurt you, I couldn’t help it” she continued but he interrupted again “Help it?” he laughed, “No” she replied “He turned back up in my life unexpectedly” she explained, “He’s someone you already know?” he asked, “Yes, I knew him years ago, and he….well he’s back…and I…” she couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“You fell in love with him” tears formed in the corners of Tim’s eyes, Sarah felt awful.

“Yes” she whispered.

“I really am sorry Tim, I never meant to hurt you, you must believe me” she begged him.

Tim sighed heavily again and thought for a moment before speaking “Sarah, I love you. I knew very early on in our relationship I loved you. But if I’m honest, something always felt amiss.” he spoke, Sarah looked a little surprised, “We never..” he paused raising his brow as he spoke again “ _you know_ , something always got in the way. As much as it pains me, and I know you’re gonna be hard to get over, something was never right between us” he reasoned.

Maybe he was trying to save himself some heartache, he wasn’t sure, but what he said was right. He took a gulp of his drink. Sarah continued to look shocked.

Tim wiped the unshed tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his coat and sniffed.

“I’m going to miss you Tim” Sarah consoled him, “So will I” Tim sniffed. Tears began to fall down Sarah’s cheeks, she couldn’t believe how understanding he was being.

He reached his hands over and wiped her tears for her, “What are you upset about?” he laughed a little “Your the one breaking up with me”, “Tim” she sighed, “I’ve been dreading this all day” in truth it was the last few days, but she didn’t want him to feel any worse than he already was by knowing she had made her mind up a few days ago, “You will always be so special to me.” she said.

“I’ll always remember you. Sweet Sarah” he smiled through his sadness.

There was a moment of silence between them, then Sarah decided it was probably better she left, “I’d better get going. Nana will be worrying”

“Ok Sarah”, Sarah stood up grabbing her bag and smiled at him sadly, as she turned to leave he grabbed her hand “I love you Sarah” he wanted to say it one last time.

More tears filled here eyes, she said nothing and turned to leave.

He watched her go and buried his head in his hands.

She ran home, tears falling. She tried not to let out any cries so she didn’t have to deal with people looking at her as she passed by.

When she arrived home, Jareth and Rose were sat watching TV together “Sarah” Jareth called as he heard her come through the door. She ignored him and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her, not looking at either of them.

Rose and Jareth watched her run to her room, then looked at one another, “Go to her Jared” said Rose reassuringly, Jareth nodded, worry stricken across his face.

He gently knocked on Sarah’s bedroom door, and opened it gently, slipping into her room. Rose watched him, and when the door shut looked back at the TV, not really concentrating on it, just thinking about and hoping Sarah was ok.

Sarah was stood in front of her dresser, pacing a little, hand on her forehead, tears streaming from her eyes.

As soon as she saw Jareth, more tears fell down her cheeks and she cried out, motioning towards Jareth, arms stretched to hold him, he reached out to hold her immediately and comforted her, placing a hand round her back, the other holding the back of her head close to him.

He kissed the top of her head “It’s ok Sarah. Ssssh” he consoled. She cried into his chest and he felt every tear and whimper as much as she did. He hated how broken she felt. 

 

Next on the list of people to tell were Sarah’s Dad and step mother.

She took Rose and Jareth, who made himself look human again, with her. She was still feeling low from dumping Tim a couple of nights ago, she needed the moral support.

Sarah definitely needed them after explaining everything to Robert and Irene, Sarah’s Dad and Irene thought she was loosing it, and grimaced at Rose for supporting her granddaughter in this worrying bout of madness.

Robert worried that Rose was also becoming demented for sticking up for Sarah.

It wasn’t until Jareth demanded their attention above all the shouting and transformed into King, then back to himself, that Robert and Irene stopped raising their voices.

Irene almost toppled over when she witnessed Jareth’s transformations.

They took longer than Rose to accept it all, and Robert kept eyeing Jareth warily. Robert was worried his daughter had been swept away at first, but Jareth said all the right things to put both Robert and Irene’s mind at ease after the long discussions.

Sarah explained that she had agreed to go with Jareth to live at the Labyrinth, it wasn’t easy for any of them to hear, but accepted that this is what she wanted.

“You will visit?” asked Irene, “Of course, Jareth said we will keep the portal in my room at Nana’s open so I can come back whenever I like” Sarah explained, “What if we need to get word to you?” asked Robert, “If you call urgently for Sarah, she will hear” said Jareth, leaving out the point that this would only happen once she was changed from mortal to immortal, he felt it wasn’t his place to explain to them that she would need to change to live in the underground with him for eternity.

In any case, should something urgent happen prior to her change, he would hear and could send her. 

 

For the following couple of days, Jareth went to the Labyrinth alone, Sarah felt emotionally and physically drained from the emotional roller coast she had been on, explaining everything to her grandmother, then her parents, and of course breaking things off with Tim.

She slept most of the time while Jareth was gone during the day.

She was waiting for her paycheque which was due in the next few days, then was going to quit and head over to the Labyrinth with Jareth, giving her whole last paycheque to her grandmother, as she wouldn’t need it.

Jareth would come back each night, eating with Sarah and her grandmother, Rose wanting to spend as much time with Sarah as she could before she left with Jareth.

Jareth, each night, would try his luck with Sarah, but she would stop, claiming she felt uncomfortable with her grandmother being in the next room. Jareth’s frustration grew, but respected Sarah’s wishes to wait until they were living over at the Labyrinth, unaware there was maybe a little more to it.

The night before she was due to travel to the Labyrinth, she had packed a few things, not too much, as Jareth could sort most of whatever she needed, just a few books, trinkets, jewellery. Things that meant something to her.

The rest would stay, Rose had agreed to leave her room as she left it, in case she needed anything in the future.

Rose had also thrown a little “going away” party for Sarah that night, just with herself, her parents, and Toby. Rose had baked some things, putting on a little spread. They all laughed, and cried. Toby cried more so than anyone, so Jareth morphed into King one last time to cheer him up, which stopped Toby's grizzling instantly.

Jareth too was going to miss them all. 

 

The next day, Jareth transported the couple of boxes of things that Sarah had.

Rose had a tearful goodbye with Sarah, “Oh this is stupid” Sarah cried wiping her tears, “I can still see you whenever I want!”

“I know” Rose said with tears full in her eyes, threatening to fall but she tried not to let them leave her eyes, “I got you something” Rose quickly wiped the tears away, handing her a little box, wrapped in paper.

Jareth walked up behind Sarah and placed his hands on her shoulder, squeezing a little to comfort her.

Sarah unwrapped the gift, telling her grandmother she shouldn’t have gone to the trouble.

It was a jewellery box, and when she opened it, there was a necklace with a locket pendant in the shape of a heart, “Oh Nana” Sarah cried, “Open it” instructed Rose, when Sarah opened the locket, there was a picture of Rose on one side and Sarah’s grandfather on the other.

Sarah burst into tears, hugging Rose tightly.

When they calmed down, Sarah took the necklace out, and asked Jareth to put it on her, pulling her lush long hair to the side so Jareth could see.

“It looks beautiful on you Sarah” said Rose, Jareth agreed immediately, Sarah couldn’t stop touching it.

“Thank you Nana, I love it” she praised smiling through the still falling tears, “It’s so you don’t forget your grandad and I” commented Rose, Sarah hugged her again “I could never forget either of you Nana, ever” she cried.

Once they had both almost finished shedding tears, Jareth cleared his throat, and they both looked at him, Jareth looked at Sarah softly smiling and nodded at her, “I better get going Nana, I’ll be back in a few days, to check on you” she told her grandmother, they hugged again, “Oh my dear. I love you Sarah’ Rose said, squeezing tightly to her granddaughter “I love you too Nana” she replied.

Rose kissed Sarah’s forehead before Sarah turned to take Jareth’s hand to leave.

 

“Are you alright my love?” Jareth asked Sarah after they appeared in the throne room, Sarah sighed loudly “Yeah, I just need to adjust” she replied.

“I have a surprise for you” said Jareth, trying to change her mind on, effectively, moving in with him, away from her family.

Sarah looked at him with suspicion.

“Come” he instructed, taking her hand and leading her out of the throne room, through a couple of corridors. They stood outside some closed doors, he looked at her, like an excited little kid, he couldn’t wait to see her face after his reveal, “Are you ready?”

“More than I’ll ever be” she forced a smile.

She felt twangs of depression about leaving her family behind but appreciated the effort Jareth was making. His eye’s danced with excitement, it made her wonder what was on the other side of the doors.

He pushed the doors open and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the room.

It was a library, full of booked, some from the above ground, but mostly booked he had loved, and studied in his long life.

Sarah’s mouth dropped open, it looked amazing. “This….this is all for me?” she asked in awe, “Yes my love” she stepped away from him over to one of the many shelves of books, and ran her finger along as she scanned them.

Her smile widened, she couldn’t believe his generosity, she turned back to Jareth.

“Jareth! This is amazing! I feel like Belle in Beauty and the Beast”

“I remember reading that off your shelf” he smiled, she ran towards him and jumped into his arms, he spun her around laughing, then slid her down his body so there faces were level with one another “Thank you” she whispered, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He put her back down, and pulled away from her kiss, “Are you hungry?” he asked her, “I could eat” she replied, “Let’s get some food then my love” he said gazing dreamily into her eyes.

He couldn’t believe she was here, had agreed to come to the Labyrinth, the thought of it all made him giddy. 

 

Jareth led Sarah to the “King’s Dining Room” where he ate most of his meals, the room was big with high ceilings, and a long dining table, it was very long, “Wow” commented Sarah, “I bet you have some dinner parties in here” she joked, “We do indeed Sarah, the table is often full when we have parties with prestigious guests, like the Guardian’s of the neighbouring lands and their officials” Jareth explained.

Sarah found it hard to believe the table could ever be used in full, it was huge!

She looked around the room more closely, saw pillars and statues looking almost as ruins now, she became sad all of a sudden.

Thinking how much the Labyrinth had changed for the worse since she was here when she challenged Jareth. She hadn’t ever seen this room, but pictured what it had looked like in its hey day, and how glorious it must have looked.

Jareth led her to the head of the table where he sat, the table was wide enough for two chairs at the head of it, which she thought unusual.

“Why are there two chairs?” she asked, “One for the King” he said leading her passed his typical seating, “and one for the Queen” he smiled, letting go of her hand and pulling the chair out for her.

She looked humbled, raising her brow as she studied the craftsmanship of the carvings of the chair Jareth had hold of, it was chipped in places, looked like it had seen better days, but she was still blown away.

She went to sit down and Jareth tucked her chair into her as she sat, “Thank you” she said watching him walk round to sit in his chair, he sat down and held his palm out for her to take. She did and they both smiled, “Should I be sitting here? I’m not a Queen” she asked him, “Not yet,” he winked at her “but soon” he smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

He pulled away and reached for a bell that sat next to the wine glasses between their table places, picked it up and rung it.

Within seconds, a Gnome from the direction which Sarah assumed to be the kitchen, rushed to Jareth’s.

The Gnome saw Sarah sat beside Jareth and gasped loudly. Jareth looked to Sarah, then back at the Gnome and grinned, before giving his food order.

“Yes Your Majesty, at once” he replied bowing, looked up to Sarah before he left, “Thank you Keegan” Jareth praised his head chief.

Keegan soon disappeared, and Jareth turned to Sarah, “I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty to order for you” he said, “Not at all, I’m willing to try pretty much anything” she smiled at him.

Within minutes, their hot meals were brought out by Keegan and the kitchen staff placed plates in front of Jareth and Sarah, removing the cloche’s to reveal the food and pouring the King’s special wine into their glasses.

The kitchen staff bowed to them both and left, leaving them to dine in peace.

The smell of the food was delicious but looked a little strange to Sarah, it looked like a lamb joint with brightly coloured looking vegetables that Sarah didn’t recognise, covered in a liquid she assumed was their equivalent of gravy, “This smells amazing” commented Sarah, “Wait until you taste it” Jareth boasted.

Sarah took her first bite, feeling cautious, and moaned in delight as her taste buds came alive, the succulent tastes were like nothing she had ever experienced before.

“Oh my god, this is gorgeous Jareth” she moaned, “Try the wine” he advised her, she did and it was the most perfect wine she had ever tasted. Not too fruity, not too woody, it was perfect.

She took another bite of her food, continuing to moan in pleasure.

Jareth watched her with a smirk on his face at the delightful noises she made, and the heavenly faces she pulled.

“You’re going to have to control yourself Sarah” he smirked, “or _I_ may not be able to.”

He put another mouthful of food into his mouth, Sarah was engrossed with the tastes, “Huh?” she stopped eating and looked at him, “Or I have have to take you right here on this table” he said.

Sarah blushed a little, “Sorry”.

“Never be sorry Sarah, I just hope I can replicate the noises you make and the faces you pull later, if not better so” he couldn’t stop smirking at her. Sarah blushed a deeper shade of rouge, laughing nervously at his comment, before tucking back into her food. 

 

After they finished eating, Sarah felt suitably sated from the most amazing food and wine she had ever tasted, Jareth took her hand to lead her to his suite.

“Where are we going now?” she asked him, he turned to her “To _our_ room” he smiled before turning to look forward as he led her.

Sarah became nervous and gulped silently, a look of worry across her face.

“Here we are” he said to her before opening the door to his bed chamber. He held the door for her and she stood in the hallway looking at him. He could see she was unsure, but he smiled at her and tilted his head signalling for her to enter, he watched her face change as she walked passed him into the room.

She was in awe, yet again. The room was beautiful.

“ _Oh my god_ ” she whispered to herself.

The room was unlike the rest of the castle. It looked freshly decorated. A giant, beautifully carved marble stone fireplace to the left of the room, so big she, and he, could have walked into it.

She looked at the fire brightly burning in the centre of it and noticed the fire wasn’t burning its typical orange and red colours, but all different colours. Blues, greens, reds, yellows, purples, pinks, constantly changing it was beautiful, she’d never seen anything like it.

With two arm chairs either side of the fire, and a sofa between them, with what looked like a beautifully carved coffee table in the middle, like a little sitting room.

She looked across the room and noticed a couple of steps up to a massive dark wooden carved four poster bed, the biggest she’d ever seen. With navy curtains tied with golden thick cords to the posts, but they looked to be sparkling, like stars were magically on them, all on their own.

She noticed big wardrobes either side of the beds, with chairs at the edges of the wardrobes, one for each side to sit in when getting dressed. She also noticed there were no corners in the room, it was all curved, like a cluster of bubbles.

Jareth couldn’t take his eyes off her, he wanted to engrain her reaction into his memory.

She gasped as she took it all in, looking between the fireplace and bed to the back of the room where there was a marble archway, she stepped further into the room towards it, there was a beautiful white curtain hanging from the arch and as she approached, it magically opened in the middle so she could step through as she got closer.

On the other side was a bathroom with all the amenities, his and her’s sinks, a nice sized white roll top bath on claw feet, golden taps in the middle, “ _baths together then”_ she thought to herself smiling.

There was a stand in shower which had the biggest shower head she’d ever seen hanging from the ceiling so the water would literally rain down “ _showers together too_ ” she thought again to herself.

It had everything.

She walked back out of the bathroom and noticed a giant window which overlooked the Labyrinth, she must have missed that when she entered the room as it would have been behind her when she first entered. She walked over to it, Jareth following closely and she gazed out the window, light tears forming in her eyes, she was so taken aback, she felt so lucky. 

 

The sun was setting, Jareth came up behind her and rest his hands on her hips, putting his lips to her neck “Does it meet with your approval?” he whispered as he kissed her, “Oh yes Jareth” she said grabbing one of his hand and raising it to her lips to kiss.

He moved his hands to embrace round her chest, holding her close as they watched the sunset over the Labyrinth.

After the sun had set, Jareth had magicked for the candles dotted around the room to be lit so they weren’t in complete darkness.

Sarah spoke, “Thank you Jareth”, “What for?” he asked, “For bringing me here” she replied. She turned in his embrace to kiss him.

She pulled away after a few seconds to ask him something, “How come this room looks like brand new?” she was curious why the rest of the castle, that she had seen, including her library he had specially designed for her, looked like it was crumbling, but his, their, bedroom didn’t.

“Magic” he simply stated.

“This is my room, where I replenish my power’s if I am weak. It is the room I sleep and spend most of my time in, so my power seeps out into the room. Keeping it strong and healthy” he explained.

She leaned in to kiss him again once he had finished and then pushed him back in shock, “JARETH! THE CEILING” she shouted in blissful surprise.

She stepped passed him and studied it, the ceiling looked like the night sky, with twinkly stars. They weren’t painted on, it was real. The occasional shooting star passing across. She stood in the centre of the room raising her arms in disbelief, and put a hand over her mouth. Jareth chuckled at her, approaching her, noticing as he got closer, that her eyes were full of unshed tears.

As he stood in front of her, she covered her face with both her hands, she didn’t him want to see her crying, ‘What is wrong my dear Sarah?” he asked, pulling her hands away from her face, “Nothing” her voice wobbled, “it’s perfect” the tears fell as she spoke.

She was overwhelmed by it all. Jareth pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head before resting his cheek atop her head. 

 

Once she had composed herself and he couldn’t hear her sniffing anymore, still hugging her and resting his cheek on her head, he asked her the question she’d been dreading a little “Shall we go to bed?”, Sarah gulped again, she said nothing and pulled back from his embrace and he cupped her face with one hand and kiss her.

He gently pulled her as he walked back towards the direction of the bed, as they reached the steps up to the bed he stopped, bending to lift her in his arms, she shrieked in surprise then giggled as he stepped up towards the bed and gently laid her down on his, now their, bed.

He stood up after he released her, and waved his hand over his body so he was in his silk pyjama bottoms, then changed her clothes for her so she was wearing a dark emerald green silk nightie, her favourite colour. It was sleeveless, and the bottom hem rest just above her knee.

She liked it very much, as did he.

Then he magicked for the candles to slowly extinguish, the only light was from the stars in the above ceiling and the moonlight through the window. It was dark but they could just see one another. 

 

Jareth climbed onto the bed, on top of Sarah, resting his elbows either side of her, but allowing his hips to join with hers.

He kissed her, they began to grow passionate so he shifted his weight over her so he could touch her cheek, gliding slowly down to grasp at her breast, she instantly moaned as he began to grope at her.

Their arousal grew, but Jareth stopped himself, “Sarah, I need to explain something to you before we go any further” she kept quiet, listening to him intently, “once we mate, we will be emotionally tied to one another. I just want to make sure you are ok with that and understand properly” he asked her, “What do you mean by _emotionally tied?_ ” she asked.

“It means our heart and souls will be solidified together, like humans refer to as Soul Mates or Kindred Spirits,” he explained “but more powerful. I will be able to feel when you are in pain or when you laugh, I will be able to feel your emotions, and I will be able to hear your thoughts.”

“My thoughts? I’m not sure that’s always going to be a good idea?” it made her feel uneasy a little, “It can be controlled, you can choose how much you wish me to experience of you, your thoughts, emotions and feelings, I will teach you. It isn’t hard, even for a mortal. For a lot of mortals it is the first magic they learn when they come here and are paired to an immortal” he explained.

“Will I be able to hear your thoughts and feelings too?” she asked, “Yes” he confirmed, “it will be the same for us both” he continued “we will be paired in every way”.

She looked at him hovering over her, seeing the moon highlight his facial features.

“Are you alright with this my love?” he asked, she thought for a moment, “Surely I’m not the first person to _mate_ with you though?”, she asked, “No, but where true love is unified, it creates a shift” he replied, she raised an eyebrow, “I’m…I’m your true love?” she asked, he had always called and referred to her as _his love_ , but she’d always assumed it was just a name he used for her.

“Of course Sarah” he said running his fingers through her hair, “I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. But could not reveal my true feelings because you were too young, it would not have been right. Which is why I did all I did. Becoming ‘King’ and such” she smiled at his response.

“How do I know you are _my_ true love?” she knew she loved him, and knew this all felt right, but she was doubting herself.

“Would you be here now if this was not real or felt right my love? Would you have ended things with Tim, as hard as it was for you, had this not been true between us?” he asked her.

“No. I guess you’re right” she replied.

“There’s no guessing involved Sarah, I feel it. My magic helps me to see the truth in people, and I can see it in you. I would not have let you come here if it was not true love” he insisted, tracing his fingers down the side of her face.

He let his words sink in for a moment before asking if he should continue, she pulled at the back of his head so his lips would join hers. 

 

She stopped them this time, “Jareth….there’s something I need to tell you too” she explained, he pulled back off her a little “I’m listening” he replied.

“I’m um……I er….” she felt embarrassed to tell him, “I’m still a virgin” she admitted, he tilted his head and furrowed his brow at her, “But….what about Tim?” he asked her, it was his turn to be surprised for once.

“It just never happened, I mean we did other stuff,” she explained blushing, “but never _that_. We always got interrupted by something or rather. I guess it was the universe’s way of telling me he wasn’t the one and I was meant to be with someone else. You” she explained.

Jareth suddenly felt a little nervous himself, all those nights staying at Tim’s he had assumed otherwise. He looked into her eyes in disbelief.

“I wasn’t expecting this” he said moving to the side of Sarah and sitting up, she sat herself up too.

“I find myself in a more delicate situation than I was ready for” he thought aloud.

“Do….do you still want me?” she asked feeling vulnerable, he looked into her eyes, realising he may not have chosen his words as carefully as he should have “More than anything I’ve ever wanted or needed in my long life my love” he reassured her.

She sighed a little with relief.

“It’s better I know my love, I’m glad you told me.” he kissed her lips gently.

As he kissed her, he motioned for her to lay back down on the bed, she slowly lowered herself, never breaking their lips away from one another, until she had the pillows beneath her head.

He moved back on top of her and they picked up from where they had left off.

He knew he needed to take things very slowly with her now, and be as gentle as possible. He almost felt privileged that he would be her first, it made their pairing all that more special. 

 

As he kissed her, and felt she was getting more into it, so positioned himself next to her so his hand had better access to her. He began to run a hand down her thigh, then back up slowly, slipping under her nightie, he hadn’t magicked her underwear to make things easier for himself.

She began to feel more aroused as she felt his hand move closer to her heat. She gasped as she felt his hand graze over her to her other thigh, teasing her.

She groaned at him in frustration, he smiled as he kissed her.

She turned onto her side, to face him better, so she could reach her hand down under his silk pyjama bottoms and take hold of him. He groaned gruffly, almost growling, as she did.

He instantly moved his hand to her folds after she took hold of him, poking his middle finger between them, motioned back and forth along them, feeling her wetness “So wet my Sarah” he whispered before locking lips with her again.

She began to move her hand along his shaft in reaction to his touch, slowly feeling herself becoming lost in the moment.

Being with him and being intimate, knowing he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She squeezed a little tighter as she stroked him up and down, eliciting pants from Jareth as he pulled back from their kissing, she felt his pre cum between her fingers, lubricating her motions.

He slowly and carefully pushed a finger inside her, causing her to push her head back into the pillows gasping. Jareth kissed her exposed neck, as she moaned, slowing moving down to her collar bone.

He withdrew his finger from inside her and grabbed her hand to pull it from under his pj’s, so he could move on top of her.

Moving his lips lower down to between her breasts, she didn’t know when he had discarded her nightie, but she didn’t care.

He moved to her breast to take her hardened nipped into his mouth, sucking tenderly, using his tongue to circle around her peak, then biting at it, careful not to hurt her too much. She sucked air quickly into her mouth as he did, hissing in pleasure and writhing under him.

He looked up from his ministrations as he heard her, to see she had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip. The sight encouraged him to keep going, slowly moving further down her abdomen, to her hips.

He nipped at her skin a little, causing her to writhe more under him, he looked up again to see her looking down at him with hooded eyes, before throwing her head back into the pillows, he smiled and continued further down.

He pushed her thighs further apart so he could lay comfortably between her, taking in her scent as he settled between her legs. He glanced up at her again to see she was looking down at him again, but she had sat herself up a little onto her elbows so she could watch him better.

He smirked at her as he opened his mouth and enclosed it around her clit, slowly sucking, watching her as she watched him. It was what she was waiting for and dropped her head back into the pillows again moaning, louder this time.

She tasted amazing to him, he savoured her, letting a gentle moan out himself, which vibrated around her clit causing her moans to get louder still.

He stuck out his tongue to lap at her flow of juices along her slit, before gently probing his tongue to her centre.

Sarah grabbed at the bed sheets, feeling herself building.

He pushed his long tongue further still until it penetrated her, he rest his elbow on her hip and curled his hand down to where his mouth worked on her, placing his thumb on her nub and gently moving it in circular motions.

Sarah began to pant, reaching her hands down to grab at his arm that rest on her abdomen, digging her nails into his soft skin. Jareth found himself growing more and more aroused as he listened to her moans and pants of pleasure.

“Jareth” she panted, this spurred him on, his tongue and thumb worked faster on her, she called his name again “Jareth” he looked up her body to meet her eyes, “Jareth I want you in me” she panted down to him. 

 

He removed his tongue from her and climbed up her body, wiping his mouth along his forearm, removing his pj’s with magic immediately.

He laid on top of her, nuzzling his tip at her entrance, “Are you sure you’re ready my love?” he asked cautiously, he wanted to make sure she wanted this, “We can stop” he offered, “No I want you Jareth” she confirmed to him, “I want you now” she kissed him, he pulled away for a moment.

“We can stop at any time, just tell me, my love” his concern for her made her want him more, she nodded to him, feeling nervous “ _This is it”_ she thought to herself, remembering what he'd told her moments ago, possibly the last private thought she might ever have if she couldn’t learn to control it.

Jareth gently and slowly pushed his tip inside her, he kept his eyes on her as he did, noticing her pupils dilating wide as he pushed in her.

“Does it feel alright?” he checked with her, “Uh hmm” she nodded her confirmation, biting her bottom lip at the immediately uncomfortableness of it.

He very slowly began to thrust in and out of her. As he thrust in, he drove himself a little deeper inside her each time, watching her face carefully in case it became too much for her first time.

She moaned, she felt a little discomfort, but generally it felt good.

He continued to thrust deeper into her, as gently as he could as he felt himself building “You’re so very tight Sarah” he purred, moaning after he spoke, beginning to catch his breathe.

He thrust deeper still into her and she hissed a little, gripping at his shoulders, “Too much?” he asked her, she nodded in confirmation, feeling very shy, “That is alright my love” he now knew how far he could push her for now.

He wasn’t fully in, but it was fine with him.

He withdrew but stopped before his tip could leave her, she moaned, digging her nails into his shoulder, then placing her hands on his back as he thrust into her again, remembering how far he could push her before it would begin to hurt.

With practice and patience, and as long as he was always gentle with her in the beginning of their physical relationship, he knew she would learn to take him fully in time. 

 

As he slowly increased the speed of his thrusts, she moaned into his ear “I love you Jareth”, “I love you too Sarah” he purred back, she felt herself building, as did he.

The intensity of them finally being one was almost too much for either of them to bear, but they carried on.

Jareth nuzzled his face into the base of her neck, biting her skin and panting heavily as he felt the pressure building within him, he was finding it more and more difficult to control himself, without thrusting his full self into her, but he had to, he wouldn’t hurt her.

Sarah grazed her nails over his back as she felt herself growing closer and closer to her release.

Their groans of pleasure increased, panting heavily together now, Jareth felt he couldn’t hold on for much longer, he looked up to her beautiful face “Scratch me, Sarah, harder” he begged her to dig her nails into his back, and gazed into her eyes, “Look at me Sarah” he panted.

As she did, he pulled back so only his tip was still in her again, and very slowly thrust into her to where he knew she could handle it, they never shifted their eye contact, resting their foreheads together, as he spilled himself into her, filling her, and the slow thrust into her tipped her over the edge to find her release.

They climaxed together, intensely looking into one another’s eyes.

Once they had both finished, Jareth withdrew from her slowly, still mindful that he mustn’t hurt her.

He laid on the bed beside her, getting his breath back slowly, as did she. She turned to face him and cupped his face with her hand, he placed a hand on her hip.

She kissed him before telling him she loved him again. “I love you too” he replied.

They moved under the sheets in the bed and laid holding one another. Jareth sighed loudly feeling content as he kissed her forehead and held her tightly to him as he drifted off to sleep, he would never let her go, ever again.

Sarah nuzzled into his warm embrace, and felt his kiss and tighter pull of her, it reassured her that everything he said was right, and what she was feeling was right.

She was so overcome with emotion in this moment that silent tears fell down her cheeks. They weren’t sad tears, far from it, the tears reassured her that everything was as it was supposed to be, and always would be as long as she had Jareth.

She wiped her face from tears and drifted off to sleep tightly wrapped within his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go....Sarah's deflowering. I wrote it to be a little awkward, so hope it comes across that way...seeing as first times usually are!


	13. Can Your Hear Me?

The next morning, Jareth awoke, he had work to tend to, but not before kneeling beside the bed in front of Sarah, _“Sarah……Sarah…”_ he called her, she groaned, annoyed a little at being bothered, _“Sarah my love”_ he called her again as she stirred.

She continued to moan, she had never been a morning person.

 _“Oh Sarah”_ he smiled as he spoke her name _“Ugh what Jareth”_ she thought sharply, _”what does he want”, “Sarah my love. I’m sorry to wake you while you were sleeping so soundly, but I had to look into your beautiful eyes before I head to my study”_ she opened her eyes to see Jareth looking dreamily at her.

She rubbed her eyes, as he raked his fingers through her soft hair, _“Why did you have to wake me Jareth?” -_ “Why did you have to wake me Jareth?” she asked sleepily, trying to keep her eyes open, _“I wanted to see your beautiful eyes my love”_ , she looked at him with a furrowed brow suddenly.

 _“I’m going to be working all morning, but I will organise for us to have lunch together if you come to my study my love. You may do whatever you wish this morning, but please meet me in my study for 1 o’clock”_ Sarah’s eyes widened “You’re…you’re not talk….You’re not moving your lips. I can hear you?!” it made her feel weird.

 _“Yes Sarah, remember I told you that things would change after last night, we would be able to feel each others emotions, and hear each others thoughts”_ he smiled at Sarah, “ _Oh my god he can hear me”_ she jabbed a finger in her ear and shook it vigorously, it felt a little strange, it sounded like echo’s in her mind.

_“Sarah….sorry to wake you….beautiful eyes…..working all morning……meet me in my study at 1 o’clock…..feel each others emotion”_

Sarah held her palms up to her ears and shut her eyes tightly. Jareth placed his hand on her thigh through the bed sheet and squeezed gently to get her attention, and she opened her eyes to look at him “Sarah, you need to breath, relax, concentrate your mind. Focus. Once you do, you will have complete control of your thoughts and my words will stop echoing around your head” he explained to her.

She did as he advised, taking a deep breath and removed her palms from her ears slowly, “It will become easier, I promise” he said standing up.

“Now remember what I said, meet me in my study at 1 o;clock, if you can’t remember the way, then ask someone and they will direct you alright my love?”, “I think so” she replied. He smirked and kissed the stop of her head, “I will see you later” he said before leaving her. 

 

 _“I love you Sarah”_ she heard him say after the door closed, _“I LOVE YOU TOO JARETH”_ she shouted back to him, she heard him laugh _“You don’t need to shout with telepathy my love”_ he informed her still laughing, _“SORRY”_ she shouted to him.

She would need to get use to this and quick.

She pulled back the bed covers and stood up, heading to the bathroom to begin her morning ablutions.

She thought of the night before, arriving, the library, dinner, then him. Being her first. She smiled as she brushed her teeth, thinking how uncomfortable it was at first, but she eased into it as things went on, and how amazing he felt _in_ her.

She thought about the next time, what it would be like.

She looked forward to it _“I’m looking forward to it too”_ , she heard his voice in her head, she stopped brushing her teeth, hanging the toothbrush from her mouth, _“Can’t I have any thoughts to myself?”_ she thought, hoping he’d hear, _“You will my love, it just takes practise”_ she heard him say, _“There’s a book waiting for you on your desk in the library which will help you with all this”_ she heard.

She decided it might be worth checking it out once she was dressed. She stood in front of the shower, but couldn’t see a switch or anything to get it going, _“Hmmm, how do I get this to work?”_ she questioned to herself in her mind, just then water began to fall, she wondered if Jareth had something to do with it, but didn’t hear a reply, just felt a strong feeling of love and contentment wash over her.

She stepped into the shower and let the water fall down her, it felt amazing. As everything here did. When she reach out of the shower to grabbed a towel from the shelf beside the shower, she wrapped it around her, it felt warm, like it had been on a heated towel rack, she reached out to feel the shelf it had come from, but it wasn’t hot, feeling the other towels on the shelf, they felt lovely and warm too, _“Magic”_ she heard Jareth’s voice.

She rolled her eyes, _“Of course”_ she thought.

She made her way over to the bed to open the wardrobe.

It was full of clothes for her, she found herself a green tunic and some black leggings and dressed herself. She didn’t feel hungry enough to eat breakfast, but noticed a fruit plate over on the table in front of the fireplace, so grabbed herself an apple before leaving the bed chamber.

Recognising the hallway, she looked to her right, then left _“Library was this way”_ she said to herself, at the end of the corridor were the doors to the library so she stepped inside and made her way over to the desk, to the book Jareth had placed on it, waited for her.

She sat on the chair round the desk and peered at the cover of the leather bound old looking book. “True Love: Understanding Emotional & Physical Ties” it read, she opened the cover and began reading, biting into the apple.

Rolling her eyes in delight as she tasted the apple, it was the most fresh, flavoursome, juicy apple she had ever eaten before “Everything here tastes so good!” she smiled. 

 

Sarah found the book fascinating, she was engrossed.

Reading a passage about transference of physical feeling, she smiled to herself. It was time for a little test to see whether the methods stating in the book worked.

She sat back in her chair and smirked to herself as she slid her hand down under her leggings to touch herself. She started to rub her palm against her clitoris, turning herself on.

She pictured Jareth in her mind, saw him clearly like he was in the room with her as she began to feel the build up of herself becoming turned on.

Starting to become breathless, then heard him _“You little tease”_ she could her he was smiling, _“Later my love, I must see to my duties”_ he said.

Sarah stopped herself, panting a little, and giggled a little in disbelief. She continued to read the book, learning and absorbing as much as she could.

 

Sarah found herself enjoying the book so much that she almost forgot the time. Checking her watch, it was 12:58pm “Shit!”.

She left the book open at the page she was at and jumped out of her chair to head out the library doors. She walked along the hallway, passed their bedroom door and carried on. She was starting to wonder if she could remember the way.

Carrying on until she found herself in the throne room. There were goblins laughing and message around, but they stopped and looked at her when she entered, “Um, hey” she said to them, “Can any of you tell me where the Kings study is? she asked them, they just stared at her.

She approached two goblins, “Can you help me?” she asked them, they seemed a little nervous of her and as she got closer to them they shied away almost, “I’m just trying to find the King’s study is all” she explained.

One of them finally spoke, sounding a little nervous of her “It’s through there” he said pointing to one of the archways, “4th door on the right” he then hid behind his friend goblin stood next to him.

She couldn’t understand why they were afraid of her, but she stood back up and walked in the direction she had been pointed.

When she found herself in front of the 4th door on the right, she knocked. She felt an overwhelmed rush of loved come over her as she heard Jareth call to her from the other side, “Come in Sarah” he called, she opened the door to find Jareth and Lucian sat discussing issues within the Labyrinth.

They both stood as she came in, walking straight over to Jareth, Lucian bowed to her “Lady Sarah” he welcomed her, “Hi Lucian, it’s good to see you” she commented, she was stood next to Jareth now who kissed her cheek to welcome her, “You look very well Lady Sarah” Lucian commented smiling, “Thank you Lucian” she smiled back.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, Jareth called for whoever was on the other side to enter, and in came Keegan, pushing a trolley full of food and drink for them, “Ah Keegan, thank you” thanked Jareth, Keegan bowed and stared at Sarah, she smiled at Keegan, and he gave a half smile back.

“Well I shall leave you two in peace, but I’ll be back after lunch Sire” advised Lucian, Jareth nodded in agreement and Keegan followed Lucian out the door. 

 

Jareth picked up the plates from the trolley and placed them on his study desk, then sat down opposite Sarah, they lifted the cloche’s from their plates and tucked in.

They had some sort of panini’s with some weirdly coloured roasted vegetables, _“Is it suitable my love?”_ Jareth asked while taking a big bite of his own, _“Mmmm”_ Sarah simply replied.

This telepathy malarkey was great, they could have conversations while eating with their mouths full and nobody would pull them up on their manors, technically they weren’t speaking with their mouths full anyway.

Sarah loved her panini, she could have eaten a couple more, they were delicious. Jareth loved watching her eat, the faces she pulled were orgasmic.

 _"The goblins"_ Sarah said to Jareth, Jareth looked up to her while he ate,  _"They seemed frightened of me when I asked for the way here"_ , Jareth nodded his head in recognition,  _"I wouldn't worry my love. It's because we are paired, the scent you will be giving off will confuse them, and goblins being simple as they are, will be fear anything they don't understand"_ he confirmed. Sarah nodded in understanding.

When he was finished he spoke, “How are you finding the book? Is it helping?” he asked, “Yes definitely! I feel like I’m getting a real hold on my telepathy already” she smiled, “Mmm, so I feel” he raised an eyebrow at her in reference to her earlier antics.

Sarah blushed a little darting her eyes around the room mischievously grinning, then bit her bottom lip as her eyes met with his again, “I was just testing” he blushed more.

Jareth sat back in his chair and lifted a boot to the edge of the desk, moving back from the desk slightly, Sarah could feel his arousal towards her, stirring in her tummy.

Sarah got up and made her way round to his side, he swivelled in his chair slightly so his crotch was on full display right in front of her through his trousers, she rolled her eyes at him and he put his foot back to the floor, quickly leaned forward to grab her hips and push her against the edge of his desk.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me woman” he growled playfully, still sitting on his chair, staring up at her, “Or what?” she grinned down at him resting her arms round his neck, he stood up, pressing himself against her “Or I might make you beg for mercy” he smiled he said against her lips before kissing her with urgency.

There was a knock at the door, both Jareth and Sarah sighed, “Ugh, lunch over already, what a pity” he tutted, planting a tender kiss to Sarah’s lips.

She stood up from the edge of the desk. He sat back in his desk chair and pulled himself in to the desk to hide his bigger than normal bulge, she moved so she was now stood beside him, holding her hands behind her back, “Enter” he called, it was Lucian back from lunch to continue working.

He approached the desk and bowed to them both in greeting. “Well I guess I’m better get going” Sarah said for Lucian’s benefit, Jareth stood to kiss her, he had quickly calmed down “I will see you later my love” _“and pick up where we left off”_ he winked to her.

Sarah head for the door, “Lucian” she bowed her head to him as she passed him, be bowed to her in respect. 

 

When Sarah arrived back at her library, she noticed a beautiful fruit basket, with a bow on the handle, on her desk.

It made her smile “Oh Jareth, you charmer” she said as she sat back down and carried on reading her book.

Sarah continued testing her new gift by sending feelings and thoughts to Jareth, and he would playfully respond. He may have been busy, but he always had time for her, and knew it was helping her development. He could work while he conversed with her in any case.

He needed to home some of his skill too as he had never experienced this before, though had read the book Sarah was now reading, centuries prior, and they again after he had first met Sarah, helped his understanding of how it worked and how to control it.

Hours went by and Sarah was getting the hang of things really well, the book made it seem easy. Glancing at her watch, 4 o’clock, she was starting to feel a bit peckish. She looked to the fruit basket “A few grapes won’t hurt” she said reaching to the basket and picking a small handful. She popped one at a time in her mouth as she continued to read.

Seconds later she convulsed, unable to control herself, she cried out, falling to the floor and wrenching around in pain until she passed out. 

 

Jareth was working through issues regarding the Labyrinth with Lucian. All of a sudden he jumped to his feet, eyes wide “Sarah” he whispered before grabbing his stomach as he felt pain.

“Sire, what is wrong?” asked Lucian, Jareth didn’t know, _“Sarah?”_ he called to her telepathically, she didn’t respond. Something was very wrong.

“Sarah” he called out, practically ignoring Lucian, “Sire?” he asked, growing worried to what was wrong. Jareth ran round his desk, heading out the door, one hand holding his stomach as he felt terrible pain, then the pain stopped.

He ran through the corridor, Lucian following closely not sure what was the matter, but concerned all the same. They ran through the throne room, neither even noticed the goblins misbehaving as they ran, into the corridor towards the Library.

Jareth threw the door open, saw the book open on the desk, the fruit basket, but no Sarah. He was panicking, “Sarah” he called, _”Sarah my love. Sarah. Please respond to me”_ he called out to her, but heard nothing back.

“Sire whats wrong?” asked Lucian, still unsure what was going on.

“Sarah” said Jareth, “Something is very wrong”.

Jareth looked round the library as he approached the desk and the fruit basket, Lucian picked up a piece of fruit and smelt it, “Poison” he told Jareth, Lucian could smell its rich potent aroma. Jareth began to panic, searching through the library for her.

“Sire look!” called Lucian.

The window in the library was open and there was a ripped piece of cloth clinging to the frame. Lucian held the cloth up to Jareth who ran over to him to inspect.

“Sire, I think she’s been taken” Lucian said pensively, he sniffed at the cloth but couldn’t pick up anything from it.

Jareth’s heart sunk, “No, it can’t be. No Lucian.” Jareth was loosing it, tears forming in his eyes. “I just got her here, she can’t be gone.” his voice began to wobble as the reality of the situation took hold of Jareth.

Lucian grabbed one of Jareth’s arms. “Sire, I will call the guards and form a search party. We will get her back.” He tried to reassure his King, but Jareth fell to the floor unsure what to do. Worried sick for his love. 

 

Lucian organised for numerous parties of 8 to10 guards to search the Labyrinth, sending bird of prey Hawks to neighbouring friendly lands with messages to find out any information.

Jareth kept trying to connect to Sarah, calling out to her almost constantly. Each time he did he got nothing in return, it made him feel hopeless. Tearing up every so often,  _“I will not fail you my love”_ he promised, hoping she might hear him.

He knew she wasn’t dead, he would feel it, but not knowing where she was or how to find her was eating him alive.

Lucian and Jareth transported themselves to the Forest Lands to meet with Kane, the new Guardian, Jareth let Lucian do all the talking “We find ourselves in need of you again friends” Lucian said to Kane, Aiko sat beside her son listening carefully.

“Lady Sarah has been taken, and we must find her, I suspect the Reptilians are behind this but we are not yet sure” said Lucian.

“Lucian, the last time our people helped you, it was at a great cost of life, including my wise father Galeno” Kane responded, looking to his mother Aiko, who bowed her head sombrely. Kane placed his hand upon his mothers in comfort.

“Kane, we are still in debt to your kindness and help. But it is imperative that we get Lady Sarah back” Lucian was almost begging. Aiko looked at the two men, seeing the desperation upon Lucian’s face.

Jareth kept his head hung.

Aiko felt compassion towards them both, Jareth wasn’t one to sit back and let anyone speak for him under normal circumstances.

She stood and approached Jareth placing her hand on his shoulder, “Your Majesty?” she spoke softly too him and he lifted his head to meet her gaze, she saw his eyes were reddened from unshed tears. Aiko closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in his feelings at this moment.

Fear, desperation, hurt, pain, and loss.

Like that of a true love. She could sense their pairing, she couldn’t pierce the emotion of it, but could feel his hopelessness over Sarah’s wellbeing.

She opened her eyes to look at Jareth once again, feeling his hurt within herself, “She is your true love?” she asked him, Jareth couldn’t speak he just held his stare with Aiko. A tear fell down his cheek and she sympathetically smiled at him, she knew this pain he was feeling all too well.

“We will help you King Jareth” she reassured him.

“Mother?” Kane called to her, she turned to approach her son, “We must Kane. It is our duty to our King” she said softly, smiling at her son. “Very well” said Kane, puffing his chest, “We will help you.” Kane said to Lucian. Lucian quietly sighed in relief, placing his hand on Jareth’s shoulder to comfort his friend. 

 

As they left the Forest Lands, Lucian was growing concerned for his King, he seemed to be weakening and loosing hope, he knew this would be of no use in finding Sarah.

“Sire. You need to rest” said Lucian, “I need to find Sarah” Jareth replied, he couldn’t rest, he had to find her and soon.

“Jareth, you are no good to Lady Sarah in this state” it was like Lucian was trying to command his King, Jareth didn’t like it.

“I WILL NOT REST UNTIL SHE IS FOUND” Jareth snapped, grabbing hold of Lucian’s collar and shaking him a little. Lucian’s words felt like daggers to the heart.

“Sire. If you insist on continuing, you need to be strong for Sarah, as she would be for you” Lucian snapped back at Jareth, he was right Jareth looked into Lucian’s eyes, realising he spoke the truth, Sarah wouldn’t crumble, she would be strong and never give up. She wouldn’t be negative and allow herself to fill her mind with loosing hope for him.

Jareth loosened his grip of Lucian, “I am sorry, you are right my friend” he apologised.

“Sire, get some rest, I will search through the night, if I hear anything I will awake you, and then in the morning we can continue our search together” he reassured his King.

Jareth accepted. He needed to get his mind right, and act the King he was, for his soon to be Queen. 

 

Jareth laid alone in bed, thinking of Sarah, allowing the tears to fall. He needed to release his emotion, and he could do so in private.

He called to her, but nothing still.

Laying back against the head board of his bed, wiping his tears, and nose with his forearm.

He held his palm out in front of him, and a ring box appeared, he opened it. A gold ring with a ruby diamond sat in the box. It was the one Sarah had given to the Wiseman when she first visited the Labyrinth.

Jareth had bartered with the Wiseman and his Hat. They had refused to hand it over to begin with, but Jareth had tricked them into handing it over to him, claiming taxes they couldn’t afford to pay. Jareth promised them that he would mark the “taxes” as paid if they handed the ring over, if they didn’t then they would be bogged.

Before he knew it, the ring was in his hand. He had magicked it clean, as he studied it, the gold band shined brightly almost glowing before him, and ruby set in it sparkling beautifully.

Jareth sighed and closed the box, making it disappear, before laying down and forcing himself to sleep.

 


	14. Never Take What Doesn't Belong To You

As dawn rose over the Kingdom, Jareth awoke with a jolt, he sat upright.

She was calling to him.

 _“Sarah!”_ he returned her call, _”Where are you?”_ he asked desperately, _“I’m not sure”_ he picked up she was weary, _“I was knocked out, I remember a pain in my stomach after eating some grapes. I don’t remember anything after until now”._

Jareth was still worried, but relieved to hear from her.

 _“My love, look around you, describe your surroundings to me”_ he asked.

Sarah looked around her, she couldn’t see much, it was dark and dingy. _“It’s like I’m in a cell. There are bars and walls”_ she looked down herself, _“I’m laid on a wooden table, my hands and feet are cuffed in chains”._

 _“What else?”_ he asked her, _“I can’t see anything else”_ she explained, _“What does the air smell like?”_ he asked, waiting for her reply.

 _“Damp, dirty”_ she responded.

Jareth racked his brains to think where she could be. It sounded a little like his oubliette, but that would be too easy. He jumped out of bed, magicking his clothes to him and rushing out the door to his guards standing outside.

Lucian had ordered for the King to be watched more closely after Sarah’s disappearance for safety.

“Guards, check the oubliette for Lady Sarah immediately” he commanded, “I want to hear back as soon as it has been searched”, he knew it was a slim chance, but he had to be sure.

 _“Sarah my love, please do not worry, I will find you. And I am here. I must locate Lucian, he has been searching all night. Just call to me whenever you need”_ he reassured her.

 _“Jareth, I’m scared”_ he could feel her fear, _“My love, everyone is out looking for you. I swear to you, we will not rest until you are home safe”_ Jareth conveyed to her, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Sarah could hear the determination in his voice, but felt his fear also.

Jareth transported himself to the edge of the Labyrinth, he had agreed to meet Lucian there this morning, he magicked a blue flare into the sky to alert Lucian he was waiting for him.

Within seconds Lucian appeared before Jareth, “Sire” he greeted bowing, “Sarah is alive” Jareth said, “How ca..” Lucian started, but Jareth interrupted, “We are paired” Lucian’s nodded, he had his suspicions but it had not been confirmed until now.

“She is in some sort of prison.” he explained, telling Lucian everything, before asking Lucian if he still had the cloth that was in the windowsill of the library, “Yes Sire” he replied.

“Come, we must go to the Wiseman” Jareth instructed.

They appeared before the Wiseman and his hat. They were both sleeping.

“Ahem” coughed Lucian to try and wake them. They snored still. Jareth stamped his foot to the cobbled floor, clapping his hands to wake them. They startled. “Wiseman, we need your help” said Jareth with urgency. The Wiseman blinked rapidly to focus of the two men before them.

“Your Majesty” greeted the Wiseman, the hat gibbering to himself as he woke.

“Lady Sarah, she is missing” The Wiseman had been aware of her presence at the Labyrinth when she arrived, and that there was a disturbance, they didn’t call him the Wiseman for nothing.

“We must find her” begged Jareth. “What makes you think we know where she is?” the Hat squawked annoyingly, “And why should we help after you tricked us” he teased, remembering Jareth’s fake tax to obtain Sarah’s ring.

Jareth walked towards the wise man and his hat, grasping his hand around the birds neck, “If you don’t help me” he hissed, the hat was choking in Jareth’s grip “I will throw you in the bog of eternal stench for the rest of your miserable lives” he let the hat go and stepped back. The hat got his breath back.

Lucian produced the cloth from his pocket and handed it to the Wiseman, “We need to know where this came from” asked Lucian. The Wiseman sniffed at it, trying to recognise the smell.

Then held it up to his hat to smell “Woo woo woo” said the hat, they whispered among themselves before speaking to Jareth and Lucian, “It is Reptilian” said the Wiseman. Jareth and Lucian looked at each other, anger growing within both of them. 

 

Jareth had called for all his guards, and the Gnome people to gather at the edge of the Labyrinth. Now they knew that Sarah was in the clutches of the Reptilian people, they could plan things more carefully.

“WE MUST SURROUND THEIR LAND” called Jareth, “WE WILL NOT REST UNTIL LADY SARAH IS RETURNED, AND I HAVE FAITH IN ALL OF YOU THAT WE WILL BE ABLE TO ACCOMPLISH THIS TOGETHER. WE WILL MOVE IN AT DAWN TOMORROW. WHEN THEY ARE THEIR WEAKEST, NEEDING THE WARMTH OF THE SUN TO REPLENISH THEIR POWERS. WE WILL MAKE THEM SEE THAT WE NO LONGER LIVE IN FEAR OF THEIR INVASIONS.”

His army was feeling hyped, raising their weapons and shields to the sky. Jareth felt more determined than ever, feeding off their cheers.

“NO LONGER WILL WE COWER TO THEM. WE WILL NOT REST UNTIL THEIR BLOOD SPILLS INTO THE LAND. THEY HAVE TAKEN OUR LOVE ONES, OUR LAND, BUT NO MORE” the cheers grew louder, “WE WILL REIN VICTORIOUS OF THEIR TERRORIST THREATS, WE WILL WIN”

The cheers screamed out when Jareth finished his speech. Lucian looked at his King proudly, patting his shoulder, Jareth looked at Lucian as he felt a hand on his shoulder “We _will_ find her my King” reassured Lucian. Jareth smiled. 

 

Sarah heard the unlocking of her cell door, she looked to see if she could make out the figure stepping towards her. She blinked a few times to try and focus her sight, but it was too dark.

“Your presssence is requesssted” the voice hissed at her as they unlocked some padlocks freeing her from the constraints of the table she laid upon.

They pulled her to stand, their touch felt rough, not just forcefully rough, but their skin felt rough. Like sandpaper.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked, but they didn’t reply. She still had her feet and hands chained as she walked out the doors of her cell, in the dark.

 _“Jareth!”_ she called. Jareth was finishing up with his army, talking with Lucian, his eyes widened as he heard her call and he looked away from Lucian, “Sire?” he asked, “Sarah” he told Lucian.

Lucian stayed silent, _“Sarah, my love, are you alright?”_ he called to her _“I’m being moved somewhere”_ she told him, she explained the rough feeling of the creatures skin against her own, she could’t see a thing.

Jareth turned to Lucian nervously, “Sire? Is Lady Sarah alright?” he asked cautiously, “I hope so” replied Jareth.

Sarah was thrown to the floor into the only light in the room. She cried out as her knees hit the sandy floor.

“So, this is the famous Champion of the Labyrinth” the voice laughed at her, deep and penetrating. Sarah looked up and could see two golden eyes pointed in her direction. They were cold and evil looking, she feared them.

“Why am I here?” she asked, “Now where would the fun be in telling you such things” the voice replied. This creature was toying with her, trying to scare her but she wouldn’t let on it was actually working.

“I won’t tell you _anything_ ” she held her gaze with the eyes in the dark, trying to appear brave and strong. The creature laughed at her. She knew it was a male’s voice, she couldn’t see anything else about him. She looked around and saw multiple glowing eyes staring at her, they laughed quietly along with this creature.

 _“_ What makes you think we want to know anything….Ssssarah” he hissed, Sarah looked into his eyes, this…thing, knew her name.

“Who are you?” she asked the creature, “I am Sith, Lord of the Reptilianssss” he hissed at her proudly. Sarah’s eyes widened as she look around at the eyes that were laughing at her once again. She had remembered everything Jareth had told her about the Reptilians. Sith circled her, never stepping into the light she was kneeled in, she watched as the eyes circled around her.

She panted in fear as his eyes never left her.

“I have to say, I am disappointed” he said to her, “I would think someone who could complete the Labyrinth, would look a lot less…..human” he teased, She growled and tried to lunged out but couldn’t move. These people, whatever they were, clearly had powers too. Sith laughed, with his subjects. “Now now, no need to take offenccce” he hissed, continuing to circle her. 

 

“We’ve been watching you for a while” he told her, “My father kept a very close eye on you”, he squinted his eyes at her, “What are you talking about?” she asked, she hadn’t been in the underground long at all, he wasn’t making sense. “Legend spread that there was a Master of the Labyrinth years ago who the Goblin King wanted to make his Queen, and my father made it his life’s purpose to find out more about it, about you” he said, Sarah listening carefully to his every word, “He began to give up hope that you even existed, but then. You called for the Goblin King” voices around Sarah hissed in distaste.

Sith continued, “My powerful father heard and came to your call, waiting to see the Goblin King. He never came, but he saw you.” Sarah thought for a moment.

“He said how you were upset, and realised it was you, the Master of the Labyrinth. So he followed you, plotting to take you so we may finally capture the Great Goblin King” he stood in front of Sarah as he continued, “Then you made a home for the Goblin King, he disguised himself as your….pet” he hissed, Sarah racked her brain to think, “It became an impossible task. Made worse when you left and we could no longer track you” he hissed in disappointment.

Sarah thought of this creatures words, thinking about how this things father could have watched her. “We have always wanted to make the Goblin King suffer, but after his army murdered my father, I needed to make sure justice is done. We felt your presence in the Labyrinth” Sarah started to remember.

“The raven” she whispered in horror to herself.

“We want King Jareth to pay for his actions, and you will bring him to usss” he hissed, leaning into the light so his Reptilian features appeared to Sarah, “As bait”. Sarah’s eyes widened, she had to do something. He stepped in front of her and pulled her chains so she now stood.

“What makes you think I’m here to become Queen?” she thought leading him down a false path might help, he grabbed her jaw, leaning close to her “Don’t toy with me insolent wench, you reek of his sssstench” he hissed, Sarah winced in his tight grip of her, “I know you are paired, I can feel almost taste it” he groaned in her ear, licking her skin with his slimy forked tongue, she tried to recoil in disgust but his grip was too strong.

“Maybe _I_ should mate with you, spoil you, so you repulse him forever more” he smirked, “No please” she begged fearfully, a tear falling down her cheek, Sith began to laugh at her. “TAKE HER AWAY” he shouted to his guards, he and the surrounding creatures laughed at her as she was dragged back to her cell.

 

She needed to make contact with Jareth to tell him it was a trap, and she was being used to lure him to her. He would be killed if he came near. She had to get word to him. His life was far more important to the Labyrinth, he ruled over the Kingdom, she was dispensable, she realised this may not end well, and better her be the one to fall than Jareth.

She argued with herself whether to speak to him, whether to warn him. She had to warn him to stay away, Jareth was heading with his army to the outskirts of the Dessert Lands when he heard her “ _Jareth?_ ” she called, “ _My love_ ” he responded immediately.

“ _You must stay away, the Reptilian Lord Sith has me_ ” she told him, “ _What do you mean, stay away, Sarah?_ ” he asked confused, “ _He will kill you!_ ” she wasn’t sure what to say to him and didn’t have time to thing of what words to use carefully, “ _My love, I will not rest until you are home safe”_ he said to her, _“No Jareth, you must stay away. Leave me!”_ she felt tears begin to fall, he felt her anguish, “ _I cannot let you be killed trying to rescue me”_ she continued.

Jareth refused to accept her words, _“Sarah, my love, I once told you that I would lay down my life for you, and if that is what is destined, then so be it. I am not afraid”_ he told her. Sarah sighed at his stubbornness. “ _Jareth! STAY AWAY! Please_ ” she begged.

He could feel her desperation. He realised he would not get anywhere with her, so did not respond to her thoughts.

Sarah laid weeping on the wooden table chained in her cell. “What’s wrong?” Lucian asked Jareth, who was looking forlorn, “Sarah doesn’t want us to come” he confided, “But Sire?” Lucian started, “They want me, not her.” Jareth interrupted.

Lucian looked worried for his King. “Sire, maybe it would be better if I went alone with some guards” offered Lucian, “No,” Jareth started, “I must do this, but if I fall, you make sure Sarah is coronated, and taken care of.”, “But Sire I” Lucian said stepping towards Jareth “NO Lucian” Jareth said sternly, stopping him moving closer, “You see it is done” Jareth confirmed to him.

Lucian didn’t like what his King was telling him, and Jareth could tell “Do I have your word you will do as I wish, should I not make it?”. Lucian’s heart sank, he never thought he would be faced with something like this, but he was a loyal subject, “You have my word Sire” he reassured, as much as it pained him. Jareth hugged his friend. 

 

They had set up camp on the outskirts of the Dessert Land, going over their plans for invasion at dawn. Jareth asked a guard to fetch Keegan for him and Lucian to have something made up to eat. Jareth and Lucian were going over some things when the guard came back in a bit of a panic “Sire, I cannot locate Keegan” he informed them both, Jareth and Lucian rose to their feet and exited their tent, calling for some guards to help them search for him.

 

“And you weren’t ssseen?” Sith asked, sitting on some sort of throne looking down at a creature a 3rd of his own size, “No my Lord” he replied, “They plan to attack at dawn” he advised Sith, “You have been mossst helpful Keegan” Sith smiled an evil smile. Keegan bowed at Sith before scurrying away. He left the Reptilians lair, and headed back to camp.

“SKALLION” Sith called out for his right hand man, “Yesss my Lord” he appeared before Sith bowing, “Prepare the army, they mussst be ready at dawn. We are expecting guestsss” Sith hissed smirking, “Yesss my Lord” Skallion confirmed bowing again and heading off to do as he was asked. 

 

Keegan was trying to sneak back into camp, where guards, Lucian and Jareth were searching for him. A guard spotted him coming from the Reptilians lair and grabbed him. He dragged him before Jareth, “Sire, I saw Keegan creeping back to camp from the Reptilians lair” said the guard, throwing Keegan to the floor before the King, Jareth saw red and grabbed Keegan by the throat, lifting him to eye level and squeezing “YOU TRAITOR!” he shouted at Keegan, who was trying to wriggle from Jareth’s tight grip.

“Sire please” he managed to speak, just, “please don’t kill me” Keegan begged, “YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE. SARAH COULD BE KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU MISERABLE SNIVELLING SNITCH” he hissed, Lucian whispered in Jareth’s ear, “Sire, we may be able to use him to our advantage”, Jareth thought for a moment and then dropped Keegan to the floor.

Jareth heaved his chest in and out feeling pure anger and disgust towards Keegan, “Guards! See to it that Keegan is chained, and watched. He will live for now,” he glared down at Keegan “Feel free to make sure he is made as….uncomfortable as possible” he grinned wickedly.

“And once we return to the Labyrinth, Keegan, I will see to it personally that you suffer unimaginable pain for your betrayal” Keegan began to shake in fear and plead for mercy as two guards dragged him into a nearby tent for imprisonment. Kane approached Jareth “Your Majesty?” he bowed, “He is one of our own people, please allow us to handle the situation” he asked.

Jareth looked to Kane, “I want him to suffer Kane, he will bleed for his crime” Jareth demanded, “I understand your feelings over this Sire, but we _must_ follow the proper procedure” Kane advised.

“To _hell_ with protocol Kane!” snapped Jareth.

Lucian placed his hand on Jareth’s shoulder “Sire, do not allow your personal feelings on this matter to cloud your judgement. It would not be wise” Lucian tried to calm his King, Jareth knew he was right, but he meant what he had said, Keegan wasn’t worth the air he breathed.

He sighed loudly, “I cannot promise he will make it back alive Kane” he advised, “Your Majesty, if you allow him to, I give you my word, he will suffer” Kane promised Jareth, he looked at Kane squinting slightly, “Very well” he agreed, “But I cannot promise he will make it back in one piece” Jareth threatened. Kane sniggered as he bowed to Jareth before heading to the tent Keegan had been dragged to. 

 

Jareth and Lucian entered into their tent to discuss what they would now do. “Sire, the Reptilians are probably expecting us at dawn” said Lucian, Jareth paced unsure of what to do, “They are weakest at dawn, so we will attack as planned” Jareth confirmed. Lucian nodded in confirmation.

Jareth wasn’t sure if their plan would work, but they had to try.

They both readied themselves for bed, before long, Jareth could hear Lucian’s snores.

He laid in his cot thinking of Sarah, she had been very quiet, so he reached out to her. _“My love?”_ he called, he felt a sudden rush of affection mixed with fear come over him, Sarah had made a conscious decision not to respond in an attempt to try and help prevent him from coming to her aid.

She found it hard not to answer him, hearing his voice in her head made her emotional instantly. _“My love, I know you can hear me. I want you to know that whatever happens, I love you and forever will. I knew long before I knew you even existed that I was destined to be with some one person, and the moment I laid my eyes upon you, I knew it could only be you.”_ Sarah could feel the immense love he was practically pouring towards her. She drew her hands to her face and cried, as quietly as she could. He felt the emotion returned back to him.

He felt his eyes wet with tears and wiped them away before falling asleep.

 

Jareth and Lucian readied themselves the next morning, before the sun had risen, meeting with their troops. They made their way down towards the entrance of the Reptilians lair, the majority of the troops were instructed to standby outside with other selected groups of soldiers finding other ways into the lair , while Jareth, Lucian and 6 soldiers entered the main entrance.

As they walked through, they looked around. Nobody was there, they continued to walk in, further, deeper down into the lair. Still not a murmur. “Sire” whispered Lucian, “They must know we’re here”.

“Yes, we must be prepared for ambush at any moment” Jareth confirmed. The soldiers moved ahead of them, checking as they turned corners to make sure it was safe to continue. Jareth could feel they were headed in the right direction as his sense of Sarah became stronger the deeper they ventured.

“I don’t like this one bit” Lucian whispered, Jareth said nothing, directed them to the cell holdings where Sarah was being kept. They searched each cell until Sarah spoke “Jareth!” she quietly called out, Jareth turned to see Sarah chained to the wooden table she had described to him, he ran towards her, the door to her cell unlocked and he went in to her, with the guards and Lucian in tow. They stayed outside the cell watching around them for the Reptilians to appear.

Jareth took hold of Sarah “Oh my love my love” he cried in relief at being reunited with her, Sarah sobbed as he held her. “I told you not to come, its not safe” she cried. He wiped her tears, placing his hands over each cuff on her wrists then ankles, as he did they broke apart so she was now free. She threw her arms around him, and kissed him, their kiss quickly grew passionate, holding each other tighter.

Lucian cleared his throat quietly, but loud enough for them to hear, then broke away from their moment together to look towards him, “Sire, we need to get out of here” he told Jareth, “Yes. But I am worried this seems far too easy”. Lucian nodded in agreement, “We must be vigilant” warned Lucian to all of them.

They all head to the exit of the cell chambers. “Wait a sec” said one of the guards, “this all looks different”, the corridors had changed, the walls had all moved. As they walked through the corridors, they found themselves completely confused.

They pushed on further until they found themselves in a dark clearing, a tiny hole from the ceiling allowed a beam of light to shine down into the centre outside the central beam of light, keeping away from it so they weren’t seen by the enemy. They could sense they were not alone, but could not see anything.

Lucian and Jareth unsheathed their swords, Jareth pulled Sarah to stand behind in. “What’s going on?” Sarah whispered to Jareth, he didn’t reply, he had his eyes widen looking for something, the Reptilians, as did the others. He curled his hand behind himself, pulling Sarah closer to him “Stay close” he instructed her.

Lucian magicked up a crystal and it floated up towards the ceiling and through the tiny hole of light, it was a beacon for the other men. 

 

The men could sense they were surrounded, Jareth broke the silence, “Hiding like the coward that you are Sith” he called out into the darkness. A deep evil laugh penetrated from the darkness “I’d be careful to use such words as ‘coward’ Goblin King, for someone who left his Kingdom vulnerable to attack, refusing to put his Kingdom before a disgussssting human” hissed Sith, they all looked around themselves trying to see where Sith was, it was like the noise was coming from everywhere.

Sarah furrowed her brow in offence at Sith’s comment. Jareth squinted his eyes a little to try and see better. “COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE SNAKE!” shouted Sarah from behind Jareth, Jareth looked over his shoulder to Sarah, giving her a look to quieten her. All of a sudden the clearing lit up, and they saw Sith sitting on his throne, the room appeared to be empty other than Sith.

He stood up and walked towards Jareth and his men, keeping only a few feet between them, “Sssuch a tongue on it Goblin King” Sith smirked, “I will make sssure it is removed before you are both killed and your headsss mounted on spearsss outside the gatesss of the Labyrinth” Sith growled.

Jareth and his men raised their swords to Sith in defence. As they did, Reptilian soldiers appeared from their camouflage from everywhere around the room and went to defend their Lord.

Jareth and his men formed a tight circle with Sarah in the middle as swords and spears began jousting and sparing against one another. Sith had moved back to let his solders fight. “THERE’S TOO MANY” Sarah called to Jareth, just then one of the guards got speared, dropping dead to the ground, they tightened their circle around Sarah.

Sarah grabbed the fallen soldiers sword for her own protection. “LET ME HELP” she called to Jareth, “NO SARAH” Jareth reprimanded, “I CAN HELP JARETH PLEASE”, Jareth refused her offers.

There were noises of cheers coming from the various archway into the clearing, the Reptilians stopped to try and figure out what was going on, they all looked around them after a few seconds Jareth’s troops appeared, Kane leading a group from one of the archways, charging towards the Reptilians waving their weapons on the air.

Now it was a fairer fight. 

 

Men on both sides were dying around Jareth, Lucian and Sarah. The circle around Sarah was breaking up, and she was now having to defend herself, she took her first kill, stabbing a Reptilian who charged towards her, Jareth heard the commotion behind him and turned to look. “I DID NOT KNOW YOU COULD FIGHT MY LOVE” he called to her, swinging his sword against the soldier he was fighting, “NEITHER DID I!” she shouted back to him, just as surprised as he was.

Jareth was letting all his anger and frustration go of the past few days, finding great satisfaction is killing the numerous Reptilian soldiers he spared against.

He looked around, as best he could, there was no sign of Sith that he could see, he called to Lucian who was also fighting gallantly in the battle, “LUCIAN!” Jareth called to him, “I CAN’T SEE SITH” he shouted, “THERE SIRE” Lucian pointed to an archway, to see him sneak away from the battle scene.

Jareth began to set off in Sith’s direction, Lucian began to join him but Jareth stopped him, “No Lucian, this is personal” he growled. Lucian understood. “Stay at Sarah’s side, protect her” he ordered Lucian, if anyone could protect Sarah better than himself, it was Lucian.

Sarah hadn’t even noticed when Jareth had left as she was too busy trying to fend off Reptilian soldiers. There were still many, and they seemed to appear from nowhere, it was becoming more difficult to fight with the fast rise in fallen soldiers underneath them.

 

Jareth creeped through corridors, following the footsteps of Sith, careful not to be seen. Sith went into what looked like a dirty dingy office, full of strewn papers, probably plans of invasion, and the like. As Sith approached the desk, Jareth stood in the doorway and called to him “And you dared to call me a coward” he growled, holding his sword to his side, Sith stopped dead in his tracks and smiled with an evil glint as he turned to face Jareth, unsheathing his sword as he approached Jareth, and Jareth approached Sith.

When they met, Jareth threw his sword down to the floor “Care to make things a little more interesting?” he asked Sith, “Killing you with my bare hands will feel all the more satisfying” grinned Jareth. Sith discarded his own sword, laughing and hissing at Jareth.

They both raised their hands in defence, circling, waiting for the first man to make a move. “Let’s make this a more fair fight and keep our magic capped” Jareth said, knowing winning would make it feel all the better, Sith hissed in agreement, “You know, I lost what little respect _I_ had for you when I heard you’d fallen for a human” he jibbed.

“Though I must admit, she is a pretty little thing” Jareth felt the anger stirring within in as Sith taunted him, “Maybe I’ll have a go myself once I am victorious in this battle, and let you watch, before your painful slow deathssss” he hissed. Jareth growled loudly and launched himself towards Sith, punching and kicking, Sith was a strong fighter and blocked most of Jareth’s moves, but managed to right hook him.

Sith’s head rung from Jareth’s hard punch, he wiped his mouth, feeling blood. He spat out as his mouth filled with blood.

Sith lunged towards Jareth this time, snarling and hissing, he slapped Jareth round the face, grazing his claws down the side of his face. Blood began to drip down Jareth’s face.

As they fought, Jareth was becoming tired, Sith was not, Jareth had already been fighting against soldiers and his energy was depleting fast, Sith managed to push him back so he fell on the desk and held his throat, squeezing tightly as Jareth wrenched.

Jareth swiftly kneed Sith in the crotch, a cheap shot, but it worked and he backed off.

Sith was on his knee’s from the pain between his legs, consoling himself. Jareth stood over him “You give up yet?” he panted, getting his breath back as quickly as he could, Sith was sliding his hand down to his boot to retrieve a dagger, slowly without Jareth seeing. “Never” he growled as he stabbed the dagger into Jareth’s thigh.

He cried out in pain, Jareth fell backwards back onto the desk.

Sith got up and leered over him laughing, “So much for the immortal Goblin King” he laughed as he dug the dagger into his shoulder. Jareth cried out again in pain, feeling weakened and fast loosing his fight.

Scallion appeared at the door seeing Jareth laid useless across the desk, panting. “Lord” he called to Sith, approaching him. “Ah Scallion, you’re just in time to see the demise of the Great Goblin King” he teased. Sith picked up his sword from the ground and laid the blade across Jareth’s throat.

Sith lifted the blade above his own head then paused, turning to Skallion, “No wait” he said, “I’ve had all the fun, here” he handed the sword to Scallion. Scallion wasn’t sure why Sith hadn’t wanted to finish Jareth off, but took the sword and stood over Jareth’s panting body. Jareth held eye contact with Scallion. This was it. 

 

Scallion raised the sword above his head, never breaking eye contact with Jareth, Jareth shut his eyes tightly as he began to move again and heard a cry beside him, then multiple thuds.

Jareth opened his eyes to see Scallion looming over Sith’s decapitated body.

Jareth got to his feet quickly, grabbing at his shoulder, limping away slowly from the sight before him.

Scallion was silent for a moment, “We never wanted this” he spoke, Jareth stopped moving, “We use to be such a peaceful people” he said, then looked to Jareth “Do you remember?”. Jareth was in shock, “I remember” he answered, “But when Sith’s father came to power, it all changed. We pillaged lands bleeding them dry. What use is that if everything is dead?” he asked.

Jareth just stared at him. “King Jareth, I know a lot of damage has been done, and it will take a long time to repair all that has been done by my people that can never be forgotten, but I hope that in time, you can forgive us.”

Jareth couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but felt the plea of Scallion deeply. Jareth approached him, looking down at Sith’s dead corpse. “In time” he reassured Scallion, placing a hand to his shoulder.

“My people can’t know I did this” he pleaded with Jareth, who nodded, “If I take the glory, you must agree to lead your people” he bartered with Scallion, he realised that this man was peaceful, and could see immediately that he would be a good leader. “I will” Scallion agreed.

Jareth leant down slowly, wincing in pain as he did and grabbed Sith’s decapitated head, and head to leave the room, grabbing his sword on the way, heading back to the clearing where the battle was still taking place.

He climbed the steps to Sith’s throne and stood upon it. “YOUR LORD IS DEAD!” he shouted, holding Sith’s head high for them all to see, soldiers on both sides stopped to look at Jareth, “IT IS OVER!” he called out.

The Reptilian soldiers began to recede back to hide away from Jareth’s men. They cheered and hurrayed at their King’s victorious achievement. Jareth dropped Sith’s head and fell into the throne.

Lucian and Sarah rushed to his aid, “Jareth!” Sarah called as she approached him, seeing his wounds “I’m alright Sarah” he reassured her, Lucian inspected his wounds using magic to clot his blood to prevent more loss.

“You scared the shit out of me Jareth! I look around and you were gone, Lucian told me you’d gone after Sith, next thing I know I feel horrible pains in the thigh and shoulder” she scolded him, “I thought they were killing you, I could feel everything” she told him leaning in, “I’m sorry you had to experience that my love” he apologised, wincing in pain, which she felt also.

She showered him with emotion of love and pulled him into a passionate kiss, it seemed to make them both feel better at once. Lucian and Sarah helped Jareth to his feet, and they made their way back to camp, to prepare for the journey home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far, I seem to have a little writers block. So please bear with me. I will try my best not to leave it.


	15. Home Once Again

Jareth opened his eyes slowly and began to stretch out. He winced and hissed in discomfort at the sharp shooting pains it cause in his shoulder and thigh.

He reached to pinch the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly as he relaxed back on the bed.

Seconds later he heard the bedroom door open, he looked over and saw Sarah enter. She had felt him stir, and the sharp pains as he stretched, causing her to rush to his side. He began to sit up on the bed as he saw her, but she rushed over and encouraged him not to move for fear of hurting himself further.

“You’re awake” she smiled as she sat on the bed beside him. ‘Mmmm” he moaned in response.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “How are you feeling?” she asked, realising immediately her question was redundant as she could feel everything he was feeling, “Sore” he spoke gruffly, clearing his throat.

“Can I get you anything?” she offered, his eyes met her concerned gaze and he smiled, “Just you” he whispered.

She leaned down again to kiss his inviting lips. Jareth reached his hand up to hold the side on her face, his long fingers lacing into her gorgeous long dark hair. Their kiss growing more passionate, tongues twisting round one another with growing intimacy. 

 

Sarah moved herself so she was now laid beside and slightly over him, enjoying the moment as much as he was.

She pulled back from their kiss, “You know you’ve been out for a couple of days?” she informed him, he looked at her with hooded eyes “Then I have some catching up to do” he smirked, pulling her on top of him, forgetting his wounds and trying to ignore the pain.

Sarah, however, knew he was hurting “Maybe we should wait a few more days before” she began to blush, “You know”. Jareth almost felt hurt by her words, he needed her now, needed to be in her, be as one. To make love with the most precious thing in his life who he had craved for so long. After what they had been through with her kidnapping, he felt like he just wanted to spend the rest of their lives together in bed, eating, sleeping, and making love, the kingdom be damned.

“My love, the only thing that matters to me right now is showing you how much I love you and have missed you” he said with complete sincerity. Sarah saw the urgency in his face, she wanted him too, she couldn’t deny it. She had wanted this moment since she woke up the night after their, her, first time. The first time he had been careful with her, now she was going to need to be careful with him. 

 

There were no more words between them, Sarah’s expression told Jareth everything he wanted to know. He pulled her head down for another passionate kiss, Sarah tasted so good, he’d almost forgotten how her kiss tasted.

She felt him begin to move his hips gently below her and before she knew it, she couldn’t feel the duvet between them anymore, just the warmth of his skin against her own. It made her jump as she stopped and looked down between them, shocked. They were naked, clothes folded neatly on chairs either side of the bed, his on his side, her’s on her side, and the duvet folded back.

Sarah sat up immediately and folded her arms across her bare breasts, blushing and instantly feeling overwhelmed with shyness, looking down at Jareth as she chewed her bottom lip.

He smiled up at her, she looked beautiful sat upon him naked, he was completely entranced by her. “My love, there’s no need to cover yourself from me” he smiled cheekily. “I, um….I er…” she stammered nervously, her cheeks flushing a deeper red. “Sarah, you have the most beautiful body my eyes have ever been treated to.”

Sarah thought for a moment, they had already slept together, granted it was dark, but why should she be nervous about him seeing her. They were alone together, and were to spend the rest of eternity together. She looked into his eyes as she nervously lowered her arms to expose her breasts, Jareth held his eye contact with her as she did.

Sarah didn’t know if he held his gaze with her’s to make her more comfortable or just because it intensified the moment more, but she appreciated that his eyes didn’t move elsewhere as she lowered them.

 

She leaned down once again to kiss him, his hands moved to caress the smooth silky skin on her back. Sarah moved her kiss to Jareth’s jawline, slowly moving down his neck then his shoulders. She stopped when she reached his wound, opening her eyes and looking up to Jareth, he looked back at her “It’s alright my love” he confirmed.

She gently kissed along the wound which now looked like a scar, it wouldn’t be too long before it disappeared completely, but it was a reminder to Sarah that she needed to be careful with him. Jareth moved his hands lower to grope at her rear, moving her area along his now very erect member. He began to moan at the feel of her slick folds massaging against his long shaft, throwing his head back further into the pillows.

Sarah saw the excitement on his face as he bit his bottom lip, and immediately rocked forward onto her hands, kissing his lip and biting it for him. She pressed her forehead against his as she felt for his tip and nuzzled it at her entrance. He opened his eyes to look at her as she gently, and slowly rested back against him.

Jareth’s breathing hitched as she did, feeling her all around him tightly. As she lowered herself further, Jareth almost stopped her, remembering how far he went in her the last time, but she kept going, until she was completely sat back on him.

He looked at her with surprise, a very happy surprise. “Are you ok?” he panted. She leaned down to kiss him and sat back up, grabbing his hands to interlace her fingers with his, as she began to grind against him.

“Uhhh” Jareth cried out, he could feel all of her, it was overwhelming and amazing. So many emotions all at once. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, grinding her hips in circular motions, feeling all of him in her, he filled her completely. She threw her head back as she felt the tension within her begin to build.

A tear rolled down her cheek from the emotions of the last few days. She had cried at his bedside while he was unconscious, worrying for Jareth, letting out the hurt from the previous few days, but now she was crying tears of joy, to be with him and feel him inside her once more, being truly connected.

Jareth sat himself forward to kiss at her breasts, enamoured with the feel of her soft skin and hardened nipples on his tongue, biting gently as he let out soft moans. Sarah cradled his head close to her chest, each bite he gave her sent electricity down to her clitoris causing her to pulse around him.

She tilted his head up so she could kiss him again. He noticed the tears falling down her cheek “My love, what’s wrong?” he asked concerned, breaking a hand away from her’s to wipe the tears from her face, “Nothing, I’m just happy to be with you, here, now, again” she replied. Jareth smiled, laying back, interlocking his free hand with hers again, and grinding his hips with Sarah’s in rhythm. 

 

Their movements began to speed up as they both felt close to climax. Gripping each others hands tighter, almost to unbearable pressure for either of them, but they kept going. Moaning and crying out in pleasure as the build up increased.

Jareth was enjoying immensely watching his Queen ride him, her nerves now dissipated so he could enjoy the view fully. He studied her, her skin glowing with a film of sweat as she worked hard on him. The way her hair fell over her shoulders, almost covering up her breasts. The way her face moved as she found her pleasure in him, panting and moaning, calling his name now and again.

He broke his hands away from hers, and reached up to her breasts, gently stroking and squeezing her, causing him to bit his lip again before moaning her name “Oh Sarah”, brushing his hands down to her hips to hold her firmly in place as he felt he would release into her at any moment now.

Sarah looked down at Jareth, seeing he was becoming close, this alone was enough for her to almost orgasm herself, but she held on for him. Scratching her nails down his chest gently. The delicious sounds coming from this man were sending her close to the edge. She reached a hand to his hair and wrapped his hair round her fingers as she very gently pulled, “Jareth, cum in me” she cried just as she felt herself tip over the edge into release, crying loudly, pulsing all around him.

Jareth did exactly what he was told, the intensity of this build up was like no other he had ever experienced, and at her moans of pleasure in orgasm, he joined her, spilling his seed into her, panting and moaning heavily. 

 

Sarah, after a few moments of getting her breath back, laid herself against Jareth and kissed him. He wrapped his arms round her so she couldn’t escape and rolled her so they were now both on their sides, facing each other, not removing himself from her.

Sarah laid her free leg over his hip, wanting to keep him inside of her for as long as they laid there. Jareth kissed her nose, it tickled and she rubbed her nose in response, laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one, am gonna try and get back into the swing of things.


	16. Moment Of Truth

As they laid together, staring at one another lovingly, it seemed time stood still for them. The odd kiss and caress here and there as confirmation they were happy to just ‘be’ together. Until their moment was ruined rudely by a rumble of Jareth’s stomach. He hadn’t eaten in days, and waking up to have a workout as ideal as it was for him had created quite an appetite.

“Hungry are we?” Sarah smirked, “Hmmm, I think I better make an order to the kitchen staff” he commented, before remembering Keegan’s treachery. His face dropped and Sarah felt his sudden dis-ease “What’s wrong?” she asked, placing her hand to the side of his face gently and rubbing her thumb across his cheek, “Keegan” he began, “I’m afraid I..” Sarah cut him off “I know all about Keegan, and it’s been sorted” she confirmed, she hated the feeling he was giving off, it was of pure hatred and disappointment.

Jareth looked at her inquisitively “The kitchen have a new head chef, I had it all sorted for you while you slept” she advised him, Jareth felt at ease once more.

She was already stepping up to her responsibilities in the underground, and Jareth felt a sense of pride towards her. He leaned over to kiss her.

“I’ll go and organise for something to be sent, you stay here and rest, I have some things I need to do” she said to him as she got out the bed and began to dress herself.

“Whatever do you need to do?” asked Jareth, “Well, since you’ve been incapacitated, somebodies had to step up” she quipped, “But Lucian is more than capable of handling things in my absence my love” Jareth replied.

“Yes but I’m going to have to learn sometime, so now’s a good a time as any” she smiled as she finished dressing, kissed him on the forehead and head for the door to leave. Not before turning to smile at him _“I love you Jareth”_ Sarah told him, _“I love you too Sarah”_ he replied.

She head to the kitchen to inform them their King was awake and hungry before she found Lucian in the King’s study to continue with business. 

 

A few more days went by and Jareth was recovering well, now getting back into the normalcy of running the kingdom, which meant Sarah had more free time. Free time to read the abundance of books in her library.

Jareth had made sure there were guards nearby at all times, which meant leaving the library door open while she read. She didn’t like it but understood Jareth’s reasoning behind it. Jareth wouldn’t be taking any more chances.

 

“So Keegan was stealing the food?” asked Jareth, “Yes Sire, he was taking it to the Reptilians” explained Lucian. Jareth growled “I hope the Gnomes are torturing him” he snapped.

Jareth’s mood immediately lightened as there was a knock at his study door “Come in Sarah” Jareth called out. Sarah entered and approached Lucian and Jareth.

“I’ve decided to go and visit Aiko and Kane, see how they are doing” Sarah informed Jareth who immediately objected “No way”, Sarah wasn’t going to be told what she could and couldn’t do, not by anyone.

“Why?” she whined, “Because I’ve already lost you twice, it won’t happen a third” he raised his voice slightly in frustration.

Lucian spoke up “Sire, I’ll come back later” he said as he bowed and exited the room.

“You can’t keep me cooped up here forever” Sarah was beginning to get angry, and Jareth could feel it, “Sarah, I’ve said no, thats the end of it”.

“SO WHAT! NOW I’M _YOUR_ PRISONER?” she barked standing the other side of his desk, arms folded, Jareth rolled his eyes “Sarah, don’t be so dramatic”.

“WHAT’S THE POINT OF ME BEING HERE IF I CAN’T DO SOME THINGS THAT I WANT TO DO?!” she snapped, Jareth stood from his seat and rest his knuckles on the desk “Sarah, it’s too dangerous” he tried to reason. “Dangerous?” she laughed “I’m not afraid!”, “WELL I AM” Jareth raised his voice this time.

Sarah sighed and walked round the desk, wrapping her arms round his neck. “Jareth, what message are we sending to the kingdom if I am unable to venture outside the castle. I won’t live in fear, and neither should you” she comforted, kissing him on the cheek.

Jareth sighed heavily, he knew she was right. Had she never have been taken he wouldn’t have thought twice of her visiting neighbour lands. He still wasn’t sure of the position of the Reptilian people, which scared him, but they couldn’t live in fear. “Ok” he conceded, “But I won’t let you go alone” he compromised. Sarah accepted.

It wouldn’t be ideal to have guards following her around everywhere, but it was better than being told should couldn’t go. “Can it wait until after lunch? So I can arrange protection for you?” he asked her, placing his hands on her waist, “I guess” she shrugged and kissed him. 

 

After lunch, Jareth walked Sarah to the gates of the castle where he had organised for her “protection” to meet her.

As the gates opened and they walked through Sarah’s eyes widened in joy when she saw Hoggle, Sir Diddymus, Ludo and Ambrosius stood waiting for her. Sarah looked excitedly at Jareth, who smiled back at her, before she ran over to her friends and hugged them all. “HOGGLE! SIR DIDDYMUS! LUDO! AMBROSIUS! BOY AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU GUYS” she screeched happily, “Me Lady! As we are to see you” said Sir Diddymus, Sarah noticed the bracelet on Hoggle’s wrist and knelt down to him, “Hoggle! You kept it!” she said pointing, “Well er, why wouldn’t I” he tried to brush off as if it was no big deal.

Jareth stepped behind Sarah. He wasn’t over keen on any of them, but knew they would ensure her safety. Sarah stood and turned to face Jareth, hugging him tightly “Thank you Jareth!” she smiled before kissing him.

“Yes well, you lot had better make sure Lady Sarah is kept safe, or none of your lives will be worth living” he hissed at them. Ambrosius began to shake. “Sawah safe” said Ludo. Jareth looked at Ludo with a little uncertainly he was doing the right thing. “Yes well, be sure she is” he said before turning back to Sarah.

“My love, please be careful” he couldn’t help but feel worried, “and if you need me, just call” he almost begged her.

“I will” she smiled.

“Don’t worry Sire. We will make sure she is safe and sound and back to you in time for tea” Sir Diddymus reassured Jareth. Jareth looked at Sir Diddymus, and back at Sarah slightly worried. “I’ll be fine” she reassured Jareth who sighed before disappearing back into the castle. “We’ve gots so much to tell ya Sarah” said Hoggle as they set off into the Labyrinth. 

 

Time was passing so slowly for Jareth, he couldn’t take his mind off Sarah. He knew she was alright, otherwise he would have felt something was wrong, but he couldn’t concentrate on work. He kept feeling emotions of happiness and kept hearing her laugh, he knew she was alright, but just couldn’t help but worry that something could happen at any moment.

“Sire?” asked Lucian, snapping Jareth out of his daze. “Sorry Lucian, I can’t concentrate on anything but Sarah at the moment” he explained to his friend, “That’s understandable Sire. But she will be alright” Lucian comforted, “The kingdom is a much safer place” he placed his hand on Jareth’s shoulder.

“I just don’t think I could stand to loose her again Lucian” said Jareth, “It would be different if she had magic herself”.

“Sire, the only way that can happen is to marry her so she may become a changeling” said Lucian, Jareth looked at Lucian with raised eyebrows and paused, “You’re planning to marry her aren’t you” Lucian said with conviction.

Jareth magicked up the ring box with the ruby ring inside to show Lucian.

“Sire, that’s wonderful” Lucian felt truly happy for his friend, “When do you plan to ask her?”.

“Tonight” replied Jareth smiling, “You’ll be my best man?” asked Jareth, Lucian's smile dropped as he straightened himself before bowing “Nothing would bring me a greater honour Your Majesty”. 

 

Sarah’s visit to the Forest Lands was a success, she personally thanked Kane and his mother Aiko for their help against the Reptilians, and she had a wonderful time with her friends, catching up. Mostly them telling her tales and stories of what they had done since they had all last seen one another. Sarah barely managed to get a word in edgeways, but she was happy to hear all they had to tell her all the same. Laughing and joking along the way.

“We must hurry me lady” warned Sir Diddymus, “Why?” laughed Sarah, Sir Diddymus stammered slightly, so Hoggle took over “We told his Royal Rat…er I mean His Highness we’d have ya’s back in time for tea”, Sarah laughed at Hoggle.

“So what if I’m a few minutes late?” she giggled at her friends “No Sarah, a promise is a promise” said Sir Diddymus. They picked up their pace, so Sarah had no choice but to also. They said their farewell’s at the castle gates, “Off you go Sarah, before you get us into trouble” urged Sir Diddymus, “Bye Sawah” called out Ludo as she went through the gates and head into the castle. 

 

Sarah checked the study and the throne room on her way through to see if Jareth was about so she could let him know she was back. She could have just telepathically told him, but where was the fun or surprise in that.

She had learnt how to control her skill now, almost to a fine art, and was rather enjoying it.

She couldn’t find him, maybe he was in there bed chamber, she made her way through the corridor to their bedroom door and went through. Her eyes were drawn immediately to the bed, a dress was laid out on it. She walked over to inspect it. It was beautiful. Emerald green, with green diamonds that sparkled, and some lacy white edging. A note with her name on laid next to it. She picked it up, opened it and read the note:

“My love, please wear this for dinner tonight at 8pm. Meet me out on the terrace. The guards will escort you. Love Jareth xx”.

Sarah smiled to herself. “What is he up to now?” she asked herself. 

 

She began to strip her clothes and make her way into the bathroom. After the long walk to the Forest Lands and back, her legs deserved a soak in the tub, and she had some time to kill as it was only 6pm.

She ran the bath and put some relaxing bath salts in. Tying her hair up before getting in, and laying back to soak in the heat to her aching muscles, sighing as she shut her eyes and relaxed back.

Jareth on the other hand was pacing nervously out on the terrace. Barking orders at servants to get things in order and just so for the impending dinner.

“He’s in a mood” said one goblin servant to another “Yeah” scoffed the other, thinking Jareth hadn’t heard them. “Maybe once you’ve finished your duties a nice dip in the bog will go down nicely?” he quipped at them. They jumped as they turned their heads to see him standing over them from behind and rushed to finish setting up the table that had been set out on the terrace.

The goblins had placed numerous jarred fairies, which would create light once it was dark, dotted round the terrace. Bouquets of freshly picked Labyrinth flowers were placed all around, sparkling and twinkling with glitter, causing a heavenly aroma.

Jareth walked to the edge of the terrace to observe the view for what seemed the millionth time, the sun was beginning to set over the orange sky now. He hoped it would be beautiful enough for Sarah. 

 

Sarah had drifted off to sleep in the bath, it had felt so good and relaxing. She began to stir and looked over to the clock above the entrance to the bathroom, 7:30pm, “Woah! I better get dressed!” she said grabbing a towel and wrapping its warmth around her as she got out the bath.

She brushed her teeth, applied her makeup and put her hairbrush through her hair before heading over to the bed to get dressed. She picked up the dressed and noticed the lace up back, “Oh great Jareth, and how am I supposed to do this up by myself” she felt annoyed. She thought to herself she would put the dress on as best she could and have to find someone to help her, hopefully somebody female.

As she pulled the dress on, slipping her arms through the long sleeves she felt the back of the dress pull her. “Hey” she called out, turning to look behind her to see the dress magically lace itself up, “Wow! Thats neat!” she smiled, “Ok I take it back Jareth”.

Next were shoes, she hadn’t seen any put out for her, but almost as soon as she thought of what shoes to wear, some appeared on the floor in front of her. She bent to pick them up, they were little ballet pumps, the same colour to match her dress “Wow, they’re gorgeous”.

She slipped them on and checked herself in the mirror. “Hmm” she grunted to herself, “Not bad”.

She was disturbed by a knock at the door. “Lady Sarah, we’re here to escort you” came a voice, “JUST A MINUTE” she called out. She grabbed a bottle of perfume from atop her chest of draws and smelt to test it, it smelt of something she had never smelt before, but whatever it was, it was good. She so spritzed herself.

“What if I get cold?” she pondered to herself, she opened her wardrobe to find a beautiful green wrap that would compliment her dress beautifully and threw it around her shoulders.

She checked again in the body length mirror. “Hopefully that will do for His Majesty” she smirked, then made her way over to the door and opened it to find two guards waiting for her, they were bowed as the door opened, but when the looked up at Sarah their jaws dropped, “Lady Sarah!!” said one, “You look….beautiful” exclaimed the other. Sarah smiled, “Thank you gentlemen”, it was sweet of them to comment. “This way me lady” said the first guard, leading the way, the other guard following behind. 

 

As they went out onto the terrace, Sarah saw how beautiful it all looked. The lights, the flowers, the smell, the whole atmosphere “Wow” she sighed to herself quietly, then she spotted Jareth standing next to the table.

He was wearing a black jacket, white ruffled shirt, with black leggings and shiny black boots. He looked very dapper, and handsome as ever. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Sarah in her beautiful dress. He knew she would look stunning, but never imagined just how beautiful she looked. His heart skipped a beat and he caught his breath slightly.

“Sire, Lady Sarah for you” said the first guard escorting Sarah, “Thank you Wrigwil, thank you indeed” Jareth said not able to take his eyes off Sarah, looking her up and down hungrily, almost like a predator about to pounce and devour its prey.

Sarah approached Jareth and kissed his cheek. “Will that be all yer Majesty?” asked the second guard, “Yes Sedrick, you are both relieved of your duties for the evening” Jareth confirmed. The guards looked at one another with excitement as they left, probably to go and get drunk on goblin ale.

“You look very handsome tonight Jareth” commented Sarah, “Nothing compared to the vision before me Sarah” Jareth smiled, “You look positively divine in that dress” he smiled, pulling her close to him for a kiss, “but it will look even better on our bedroom floor later” he smirked raising his eyebrows at her. “Oh stop it” she playfully slapped his arm. 

 

Jareth pulled out the chair he was standing in front of for Sarah to sit, then sat opposite and poured them a glass of Jareth’s specially home made wine. Something he had learned to perfect over the years. She hadn’t tried it, but unbeknownst to her, tonight was to be a special occasion, so he was pulling out all the stops.

He explained how he had tended to the grapes himself, in an area of the Labyrinth, next to a rich stream where the sun shines fully. The way he went on, Sarah thought he was blowing his own trumpet a bit too much, that was, until she took a sip.

He wasn’t joking how good the wine was, she thought she had tasted the best wine at her first meal at the Labyrinth, she had no idea. It’s like she could taste the succulent area the grapes had been grown and tended to. She couldn’t help a delicious noise escape her lips as the wine slid down her throat, causing a mischievous grin to form across Jareth’s face. She realised how she sounded, saw Jareth’s grin and began to blush, “Sorry”. Jareth laughed under his breath. 

 

“Did you have fun with your friends?” asked Jareth, he didn’t care about her friends but knew it had made her happy to see them so was interested on that account.

Just then their first course arrived. It looked like breaded mushrooms, but tasted oh so much better.

“Oh I did. It was like no time had passed. It was so wonderful to see them and I can’t wait to see them again” she gushed, “I’m glad my love” replied Jareth.

“And what did you make of the Forest Lands?” he asked, “Such a beautiful place. But the people even more so” she replied, “They are a good people” Jareth confirmed “Yes they are” Sarah concurred.

“Did you see Kane and Aiko?” he asked curiously “Yes, they are a wonderful family. I really like Aiko, we had a wonderful chat” Sarah beamed a smile as she talked about the Gnomes. “I thanked them for all their help” she started, “we really should do something for them as a thank you” Sarah said.

“It is all in hand my love, Lucian and I have already drawn up plans to build them ships” Jareth informed her, “Ships?” Sarah asked a little confused.

“Yes, for centuries the Gnome people have wanted to have ships so they may fish, a strange request but I know what it means to them. And the ships will aide their army if required, which hopefully shouldn’t be often. So I am ensuring this is done” he advised, “As well as being at their mercy for any request in the future, for help, protection, shelter, whatever they need. We are indebted to them forevermore” Jareth smiled. Sarah was happy with his response. “Well they really deserve it” she smiled.

A goblin came and took their plates away as they talked more about her day with her friends.

Before they knew it, they had eaten their main meal, Sarah sat her knife and fork down on her plate signalling she was done eating. “Oh my, that was delicious” she sighed as she sat back in her chair, feeling stuffed.

“It was rather good” commented Jareth as he patted his napkin at his mouth. “Dessert?” he asked, “Oh, can we wait a bit. I’m really full” she said as she tapped her tummy.

“Of course” said Jareth, pushing his chair back and standing, while reaching his hand out to her. Sarah took it and stood up.

He walked her to the edge of the terrace so they could view the Labyrinth in the fairy light. “Wow, this place is so beautiful” she almost whispered. Jareth wrapped his arms around her waste from behind her and rest his chin on her shoulder, “All the more beautiful now you’re here” his lips touching her ear.

She felt goosebumps go all down her side.

As they stood looking over the Labyrinth, taking in the view, Sarah spoke, “It’s a shame we can’t view the castle in the view, I bet it looks so beautiful in the glow of the moon”.

Jareth had an idea, “You only need but ask my love”. 

 

The next thing Sarah knew, she was stood on top of the hill overlooking the Labyrinth and the castle. The same very spot Jareth had bought her to at the very beginning of her quest all those years ago.

She gasped a little in surprise, looking at Jareth, still resting his chin on her shoulder “You’re amazing” she gushed, “No you are” Jareth said.

“Sarah, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you” he began, “Oh?” she asked a little puzzled.

“Yes, well” he turned to face her and held both her hands in his, “After everything that’s happened between us, well…” he’d thought of the words a thousand times, and completely forgotten them as his nerves set in “well I….I think it's time I do the honourable thing, not because its required, and nor because it’s protocol, but because…I love you. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to spend eternity with, and I cannot bear much longer of not being you’re husband” he stumbled his words out, not quite how he pictured, but hopefully they would do.

“Jareth, are you asking me to marry you?” Sarah said with unshed tears in her eyes.

Jareth felt to one knee and held his hand out and the ring box appeared, “Yes Sarah, will you marry me?” he asked opening the box.

Sarah gasped when she saw her ring “JARETH!” she cried “MY RING! I haven’t seen it in years!” the tears fell from her eyes, “Yes my love, and it’s back with its rightful owner” he said as he took it from the box and placed it on her ring finger.

It sparkled in the moonlight and she admired it. She grabbed him into a hug and kissed his lips. Jareth pulled back “I take it that’s a yes?” he asked “Of course it is!” she laughed and pulled him back into their kiss. 

 


	17. Engagement Night

Jareth felt on top of the world, the woman who held his hearts desire had just agreed to marry him. His whole body tingled with lust and passion as he melted into their kiss. But Sarah drew back, “What about dessert?” she asked him smiling, giddy herself with love and excitement.

Jareth grinned and magicked them to the soft fluffy rug, almost like a bearskin, that was laid in front of their bed chambers fireplace, the fire was in full blaze of rainbow colours beside them. Sarah looked around a little confused for a moment, realising where he’d bought them both.

There was only one dessert he had in mind. She gave him a playful scolding look.

“Turn around” Jareth instructed her, she looked at him strangely, “So I can undo your dress” he said in a low silky tone that sent a shiver down Sarah’s spine, “Why don’t you just magic it off?” she asked him, “Because sometimes the anticipation is part of the pleasure” he sniggered.

Sarah did as he asked as she felt his hands on her shoulders, and brush down her back to the laced backing. It felt strangely odd, yet sensual for Sarah as he gently pulled at the back of her dress, loosening it.

She then felt is hands back at her shoulders, sweeping the long sleeves down and off her arms, the dress fell to the floor.

Jareth’s breath panting next to her ear as he reached round to grope at her soft breasts, she moaned out a little as he caught her by surprise. He moved a hand to brush her hair over her right shoulder, exposing her neck so he could kiss and gently bite at her skin.

He moved his free hand back round her stomach and pulled her shapely against him, causing her to feel his hardness against her lower back and rear, surprising her again “You see what you do to me woman” he whispered in her ear moving his hand slowly lower down her abdomen as he continued to suck and lick at her neck and shoulder.

Sarah hissed out in pleasure, concentrating on the movements of his lowering hand against her skin more than anything else, feeling a strong urgency for him to touch her intimately. 

 

As he reached the coarse black curly hair between her legs she cried out “Jareth” causing him to release a low growl next to her ear.

“Tell me what you want Sarah” he gruffly asked her, Sarah hesitated, he asked again “Tell me what you want Sarah” he demanded, she turned round to face him and innocently replied “I want you Jareth, all of you”.

She laid her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back towards one of the armchairs until he fell back into one. Jareth was taken aback a little, he thought he was in control, but she was now taking his power away.

Sarah placed her hands on Jareth’s thighs as she settled onto her knees in front of him, only looking away from his eyes to undo his trousers. Jareth’s chest began to heave up and down in excitement for what was to come. Sarah pulled at his trousers a little to expose him, without hesitation she placed both hands around his base and placed his tip in her mouth.

“Uhhh” Jareth cried, throwing his head back in the chair, as he felt her tongue swirl around his tip. He ran his fingers through her soft hair gently as he purred at her every movement on him, she began to speed up her movements sucking and licking up and down him, “Oh Sarah” he hissed as she reached a hand up his chest to begin unbuttoning his shirt while still working on him.

He was growing closer, and fast, he tried to calm himself down but she was hitting all the right buttons for him.

“Sarah!” he called to her grabbing her hand, she stopped what she was doing to look at him, grabbed her upper arms and rolled her back onto the rug in front of the fire. Shrugging his shirt off his shoulders and throwing it behind him, kicking his boots and trousers off with impressive speed before diving into Sarah laid before him.

They both cried out as he entered her. Quickly finding there rhythm with one another, their skin quickly covered in sweat from their sex and the roasting fire beside them.

Panting, moaning, heaving sweaty bodies intertwined, thrusting hungrily and desperate for one another.

Sarah scratched her nails down the length of Jareth’s back, leaving a mark, until she reached his rear and pulled him into her further. “Sarah I love you” Jareth whispered to her, and without warning she climaxed, pulsing all round his length, he slowed his movement and thrust slowly as she did, the way he knew she loved.

When her breathing settled and she came back down from her high, she looked into his eyes and began to move underneath him, she wasn’t done yet. Jareth began to pant harder as her movements began to speed up, scrunching his face deliciously as he found himself getting closer and closer to his release.

Sarah reached her head up to bite his lip and moan against him, he broke away from her bite and lowered his forehead to her shoulder as he spilled into her “Sarah” he whispered, quickly lifting his head again to devour her lips as he finished.

Collapsing down on top of her as he caught his breath back.

 

Jareth laid beside Sarah, studying her face in the firelight as she dreamily gazed up at the beautiful starry ceiling, replaying the night in her mind.

“How soon would you like to be wed?” he asked her, she turned to face him, “As soon as possible” she confirmed reaching her hand to stroke the side of his face, he smiled in response.

“Are weddings here similar to weddings aboveground?” she asked, “Generally yes, however, the day following an mortal/immortal wedding there is a ceremony to make the mortal a changeling” he advised, “How does that happen?”.

“Well on our wedding day, our blood will be mixed, this will be the first step” he began to explain, “Our blood will be mixed?” Sarah repeated feeling a little nervous, “Yes, fear not my love, a simple pin prick on our thumbs, producing the tiniest droplet of blood, we then place our thumbs together” he continued, which Sarah didn’t mind the sound of so much and continued to listen.

“This will help with the beginning of your journey from mortal to immortal, as well as strengthening our pairing to one another, then the ceremony the day after the wedding you will need to eat a ‘Golden Apple’” Jareth explained.

“That’s it….an apple?” Sarah asked looking unimpressed, “What no drinking vampires blood, or killing my human form?” Sarah joked, “The ‘Golden Apple’ isn’t just an apple Sarah, it’s one that Atlas and Hercules stole from the Garden of the Hesperides. It won’t be easy Sarah, its not the most…comfortable thing to change to immortal” Jareth said.

“W…why’s that?” Sarah asked reluctantly, not really wanting to know the answer, “You’re mortal self will die in a sense” he confirmed, Sarah gulped silently “At least I’ll have you by my side to guide me through it” she smiled back at Jareth, but Jareth looked downwards and squinted, “You won’t be with me?” Sarah began to feel nervous.

“Not exactly no” he replied, “Why not?” she asked, “Because that’s the way it is done Sarah. But we will be able to communicate to one another through our connection still”.

Sarah was worried now, and Jareth could feel it, “Sarah, I promise nothing bad will happen, you will have minders overseeing the whole thing” he reassured, “Why can’t you be with me though?” she began to panic and grabbed Jareth’s arm, “My darling Sarah, if I am there then something could go wrong. You won’t be able to control you’re magic to begin with and will feel strange, the minders will teach you the very basic’s of controlling your powers so you can not be a danger to others”.

“How long will I be away from you for?” Sarah asked, “A few days, maybe a bit longer” Jareth confirmed.

“A FEW DAYS?!?” Sarah shouted, “WE’LL BE NEWLY WEDS AND WE’LL BE APART?!” Sarah was starting to have doubts, “Sarah, I promise everything will be fine, and we will have the rest of our lives to spend together” Jareth tried to comfort Sarah.

“Can’t I change before the wedding, or sometime after?” she almost begged, “No Sarah, there is a protocol to follow, plus with the exchange of blood, the change must happen within 24 hours” Jareth said.

Sarah got up and went over to the bed to throw a nightgown over her head. “Why can’t I just change after or before the wedding though? We can do the blood thing another time. I won’t be able to enjoy my wedding day knowing what follows” Sarah was beginning to whine.

Jareth followed Sarah to the bed and got in the sheets, “It can’t be done another time because you will be Royalty. It is expected that when an immortal marries a mortal the changing process is part of the ceremony, so the people take comfort in two powers ruling the Kingdom” Jareth explained as Sarah got in the bed, laying back but not wanting to look at Jareth.

“Sarah, please. It will all be over before you know it, and we can get on with the rest of our lives together” Jareth pleaded, Sarah looked at Jareth’s concerned face for her. She understood there was no escaping this. No one told her marrying Jareth would be easy, she of all people knew this considering what the Labyrinth was like and what she had experienced of it so far.

Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah and pulled her close “I promise everything will be better when you change. Colours will seem brighter, sounds more songful, all your senses will be heightened and you will wonder how you enjoyed life before” he comforted as he snuggled into her. Sarah sighed heavily, cuddling back into Jareth, still feeling anxious about the whole ordeal. 

 

Before Sarah could think any more about it she was asleep. Jareth must have put a spell on her to ease her mind so she didn’t loose sleep over what they had talked about, all he had explained to her. She had some very sexy dreams about her husband to be that night. Feeling his lips and tongue at her thighs, she grabbed fistfuls of the sheets she laid upon and moaned out.

She began to open her eyes and moaned out from the delicious dream she was having. As she became more awake she noticed hot breath between her legs, she looked down the bed and saw a mound below the bed sheet between her legs and smiled sleepily.

She felt his hot tongue lick along the length of her entrance before his lips enclosed around her bud, sucking at her gently “Jareth?” she sleepily called to him.

He pulled the bed sheet back so he could see her now. “Did you put me to sleep?” she asked “I did” he purred against her clitoris, she moaned as he sucked at her bud again, “And the dreams?” she asked, barely able to form the words as she became more and more turned on by his work. He looked up her body to meet her eyes and smiled in response, she felt his hot breath against her as he silently laughed.

He maintained his eye contact as he licked from the base of her entrance, forcing his tongue a little deeper into her, licking up towards her bud again.

Sarah threw her head back, grabbing at the sheets again “Ohhh” she cried.

Jareth slowly inserted a long finger into Sarah, causing her to cry out louder, he teethed at her clit gently, alternating between nips, sucks and licks.

Sarah was seeing stars, Jareth inserted another finger into her, moving now in fast circular motions, curling his fingers upwards to massage her very sensitive g-spot. She didn’t think she could hang on much longer, with the dreams he had gifted to her over night and now waking up to him between her thighs working his magic, the build up was beginning to hurt and if she held on much longer it would be enough to drive her completely insane.

Jareth was enjoying the view, watching her writhe uncontrollably against him, he couldn’t help but hold a smirk of pleasure as he worked his mouth against her.

He knew she was close, so removed his fingers and replace them with his tongue, poking into her as far as he could reach, _“Cum”_ he said to her mentally in a whispered drawn out tone, to which she did almost immediately.

Sarah had lost control, jolting on the bed as she came, “Uuuhhhhhh” she called out loudly, Jareth blushed a little at her volume, he hadn’t ensured to soundproof the room before he started, and it was too late now. The guards outside would have probably heard her calls of passion.

Jareth licked against Sarah’s entrance as she recovered, panting on the bed, cleaning up her sex. It took her a few moments to compose herself after that, and Jareth took pleasure in watching her come back down.

She looked down to see him watching her contently, raising an eyebrow at her and smiling. 

 

After a minute or two, Jareth got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, Sarah watched his naked form, taking advantage of the opportunity to ogle at him, _“Where are you going?”_ she asked him, it was easier sometimes to talk to him mentally if she thought he wouldn’t hear her if he was too far away or there was too much noise around.

She’d really grown to love this gift.

She then heard running water coming from the bathroom. _“I’ll be back in a moment my love”_ she heard back. Moments later Jareth appeared and approached Sarah, not saying a word, but lifting her nightgown off over her head. Sarah let him.

He bent down to lift her into his arms and carried her through to the bathroom and settling her down in the nice hot water before getting in the other end of the bath.

The bath water was white, “What’s in the water?” Sarah asked curiously, Jareth settled down into the water sighing with relief, feeling for Sarah’s foot and resting it on his chest so he could massage it. “It’s special bath salts that heal sore and aching muscles” he started “after our amorous love making last night in front of the fire I thought we could both do with it”.

Sarah could feel some of her muscles were pulled from the night before, and the bath was having an instant relaxing effect on them. Sarah sighed loudly as she leaned back against the back of the bath, letting Jareth massage her tired foot. It felt like a perfect moment. 

 

“I’m sorry I scared you last night Sarah. It was not my intention.”

Sarah opened her eyes, lifted her head to look at Jareth as he felt for her other foot to give it the same treatment. “I’m just not looking forward to experiencing pain, I never thought that would be involved” she confided.

“It won’t be anything you cannot handle my love. You also need to remember, I haven’t experienced it, as I was already born immortal. I would not want you to think I had been dishonest and not warned you that you may experience discomfort in the process” he explained “I know, it’s just. Maybe you should have waited a few days rather than our engagement night to tell me” she said a little annoyed.

Jareth blushed, she was right, he could have waited. His excitement got the better of him maybe.

“I…I’m sorry” he sighed, it was difficult to apologise, he wasn’t use to apologising for his actions, but he knew he would have to change some things about himself in order to make their relationship work.

Being with her, and wanting to make her happy for the rest of their lives, sometimes he was going to have to just swallow his pride and admit when he was wrong. There would likely be other occasions when he would need to apologise to her, hopefully not too many though.

Sarah saw it was hard for him to say the words, but appreciated them. She pulled her foot away and leaned forward, getting onto all fours to move her face close to his, “Thank you” she whispered then kissed him. She then turned and sat between his legs, laying back against chest with her head laid back against his shoulder.

Jareth saw the opportunity to rub his hands against her hips and thighs, any opportunity to touch and caress her lovingly. “Will my family be able to come to the wedding?” Sarah asked, “Of course my love” replied Jareth. “I’m gonna have to go home to tell them the news” she thought out loud, touching the locket around her neck that her grandmother gave her before she left for the underground.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Jareth asked, “No, I should be ok” she confirmed to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the additions to the story :)
> 
> Just an update, I had another idea for a story niggling away so the next update on this story may be a while away. I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry, I promise I will finish it eventually, but this other idea has grabbed me and I'm running with it. For some reason this other story is incredibly dark and serious (still Labyrinth related) and I have to get it out of my brain so I can move on with this one.


End file.
